


Petit Cygne

by Sayane2010



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayane2010/pseuds/Sayane2010
Summary: Histoire SwanQueen particulière. La relation entre Régina et Emma sera différente de ce que vous pouvez avoir déjà lu.Pas de magie, pas de conte de fée.L'histoire se passe a Boston.Utilisation de nombreux personnages, ainsi que que nouveau.Le premier chapitre explique tout et met en place le décor.Bonne lecture !





	1. Rencontre

Chapitre 1

Régina sortait d’un déjeuner important avec un gros client, elle c’était ennuyé tout le temps mais l’homme était important et elle avait fait l’effort de sourire presque tout le temps. Au moins l’homme savait qu’il valait mieux ne pas tenter de la draguer, la rumeur de ce qui était arriver au dernier qui avait essayé lui avait valu son surnom de méchante Reine au cabinet. Régina Mills était une grande avocate de Boston, elle avait ouvert un cabinet avec Thomas Gold et August Booth.

Le nom de Mills avait énormément de prestige et le talent de Régina avait fait sa carrière et sa réputation. Connu sous le nom de la méchante Reine, elle n’avait jamais perdu une affaire dans toute sa carrière.

Malheureusement le revers d’un tel succès était le désert dans sa vie amoureuse et sa vie de famille. Régina n’avait ni épouse, ni enfant et elle était incroyablement seule. Pourtant toute sa famille pouvait dire combien la femme avait un cœur doux et aimant, seulement elle n’avait jamais trouvé l’amour encore.

Soupirant de soulagement tandis qu’elle marchait vers sa voiture, Régina avait hâte de retourner au bureau afin de compléter son dossier et terminer sa journée plus tôt que prévu.

Tandis qu’elle se perdait dans ses pensées, l’attention de Régina était attirée plus loin devant elle par le bruit d’une porte qui claquait violemment. Ses pas se figeaient lorsque son regard se posait sur un homme qui courrait dans sa direction un immense couteau de cuisine à la main. Terrifié par le sang qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, Régina se poussait de son chemin et elle laissait passer l’homme.

Il était passé sans même sembler l’avoir remarqué, reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle attrapait son portable de la poche de sa veste et appelait immédiatement la police.

« Police secours j’écoute. » La voix d’un homme résonnait dans le téléphone.

Régina passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu’elle s’approchait de la maison de laquelle l’homme était sorti. « Je m’appelle Régina Mills, je vous appel parce que je viens de voir un homme sortir en courant d’une maison avec un couteau de cuisine à la main et il était couvert de sang. » Malgré le stress, elle parlait calmement et posément.

« Où êtes-vous madame Mills ? » Demandait l’homme tout en tapant sur son clavier.

Régina regardait autour d’elle un moment. « La maison c’est le 43 Howard avenue, je me tiens juste devant. » La porte d’entrer était entre ouverte, il y avait une empreinte de main ensanglanter dessus.

« Très bien madame, je vous envoie des policiers et une ambulance. Ne bouger surtout pas. » Ordonnait-il fermement.

Régina bougeait nerveusement sur place. « Mais si quelqu’un a besoin de secours, je ne devrais pas aller voir ?! » Elle était en fait terrifiée, mais découvrir que quelqu’un était mort alors qu’elle aurait pu aider lui était insupportable.

« Ne bouger pas madame Mills, nous ignorons s’il y a d’autre personne dangereuse à l’intérieur. Attendez les policiers, ils sont en route. » 

« Très bien. » Soupirait Régina. Elle allait se retourner pour surveiller l’arrivée des policiers lorsque son regard se posait sur un vieux tricycle dans un coin du jardin. « Oh mon Dieu ! » S’écriait-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche. Décision prise, elle raccrochait immédiatement malgré les appels continus du policier, Régina le replaçait dans sa veste et s’approchait rapidement de la porte de la maison.

Elle repoussait la porte du bout des doigts et se penchait légèrement pour voir à l’intérieur de la maison. « Il y a quelqu’un ?! » Demandait-elle fortement. Seulement elle ne rencontrait que le silence. Après une profonde inspiration, elle entrait dans la maison. Son estomac se serrait en voyant le sang un peu partout dans l’entrer. Régina faisait quelque pas de plus à l’intérieur en faisant attention de ne pas marcher dans le sang au sol. Il y avait deux portes, une à droite et une à gauche. Celle de droite menait vers le salon, a part plusieurs objets cassés et jeter un peu partout dans la pièce tout semblait normal. Son estomac se nouait en voyant un ours en peluche sur le sol près du canapé.

Régina décidait de se diriger vers la gauche et elle se trouvait à l’entrée de la cuisine. Faisant quelques pas de plus à l’intérieur, elle se figeait net lorsque son regard tombait sur une paire de jambes ensanglantés qui dépassait de l’encadrement d’une autre porte.

Les jambes ne bougeaient pas et elle hésitait à aller voir. Respirant profondément, Régina se redressait et s’approchait lentement du corps. Elle réalisait que c’était une femme allonger à plat ventre sur le sol, elle était couverte de sang et ne bougeait pas du tout. Il y avait de nombreuses entailles sur elle et Régina sentait son estomac se retourner à la vue du massacre.

Par pure volonté, elle gardait le contenu de son estomac en place et prudemment elle se baissait pour poser ses doigts sur ce qui restait du cou de la pauvre femme. Les cheveux noirs de celle-ci cachaient son visage et Régina était heureuse de ne pas voir ce qu’il en restait. Ne sentant aucun pouls, elle se relevait rapidement et s’enfonçait plus loin dans la maison.

Son corps tremblait de peur et elle écoutait attentivement le moindre bruit, pourtant seul un silence pesant régnait dans la maison. Ce qui devait être une belle maison par le passé, était maintenant un endroit sinistre et terrifiant. C’était un endroit de mort et de désolation.

Régina traversait la salle à manger, chaque pièce était dévastée, les meubles étaient reversés ou détruit et il y avait du sang un peu partout. Elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison d’entrer dans la maison. Après avoir dépassé la première chambre qui semblait être celle des parents, Régina arrivait à la suivante et elle se figeait dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux et sa main droite couvrait immédiatement sa bouche. Son corps tremblait violement. Là, au centre de la pièce gisait deux petits corps couverts de sang. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 6 et 8 ans. Ils étaient tous les deux couché face vers le bas et comme la femme de la cuisine, leur corps étaient couvert d’entailles. L’homme c’était clairement acharné sur eux. Inspirant profondément, Régina entrait malgré elle dans la pièce et s’approchait des enfants. Elle se baissait et d’une main tremblante vérifiait leurs pouls. Un sanglot lui échappait lorsqu’elle réalisait qu’ils étaient tous les deux morts.

C’était un vrai cauchemar, comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose d’aussi monstrueux. Régina n’arrivait pu à se tenir ensemble, elle sanglotait violemment devant le corps des enfants. Entourant son corps de ses bras, elle tentait de se garder en un seul morceau.

Un petit bruit dans une autre pièce la tétanisait tout à coup. Régina écoutait attentivement le moindre bruit. Peut-être que les policiers étaient afin arrivés ?! L’homme avait peut-être fait demi-tour et était maintenant dans la maison ?!

Elle sentait la panique monter de plus en plus en elle.

Le son recommençait et Régina pensait que cela venait d’une autre chambre. Inspirant profondément, elle se retournait et marchait fébrilement vers le couloir. Régina regardait de chaque côté mais ne voyait rien. Ecoutant attentivement, elle ne bougeait pas pendant un moment avant d’être certaine qu’il n’y avait pas de danger immédiat.

Régina vérifiait la chambre suivante mais ne trouvait rien. Elle se déplaçait vers la porte suivante pour entrer dans la dernière chambre. Celle-ci ne semblait pas utilisée, elle allait se retourner lorsqu’elle entendait à nouveau le bruit venant de l’intérieur de la pièce.

Dans l’embrasure de la porte Régina regardait partout dans la chambre a la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu causer le bruit. Il ne semblait y avoir personne à l’intérieur. Son regard se posait finalement sur la porte d’un placard légèrement ouverte. Malgré sa peur, elle s’approchait nerveusement du placard au fond de la chambre.

Régina tendait la main et attrapait la poignée. Elle comptait jusqu’à trois dans sa tête avant de l’ouvrir brusquement. Il y avait de vieux vêtements qui pendaient à l’intérieur mais à part cela il semblait complètement vide. Régina allait refermer la porte lorsqu’elle entendait un petit bruit. Elle se baissait doucement pour voir faiblement une petite forme tout au fond qui bougeait légèrement.

Ouvrant la seconde porte, Régina laissait entrer plus de lumière à l’intérieur et elle distinguait maintenant plus nettement la forme. Dans un halètement, elle se laissait tomber à genoux sur le sol et portait ses mains à sa bouche. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Régina sentait son estomac se noué, elle respirait aussi profondément que possible avant de se pencher vers l’avant.

Se tenant sur sa main gauche, elle tendait nerveusement sa main droite vers le fond du placard. Seulement avant de pouvoir le toucher, le petit corps blotti dans le coin se repliait sur lui-même et tremblait encore plus.

Tout ce que Régina pouvait voire était la forme rouler en boule de l’enfant et une longue et épaisse chevelure blonde. L’enfant était couvert de sang et ses vêtements étaient déchiré par endroit.

« Tu ne risques plus rien, . . . » Régina se réinstallait sur ses genoux, elle regardait attentivement la petite fille trembler terriblement qui malgré tout ne faisait pas un bruit. Régina voulait l’approcher rapidement pour s’assurer qu’elle n’était pas gravement blessée mais elle ignorait comment le faire sans terrifier la fillette plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. « Je m’appelle Régina et je ne te ferais aucun mal ma chérie. Tout va bien, le méchant monsieur est parti. » Elle parlait d’une voix calme et apaisante.

L’enfant se balançait légèrement d’avant en arrière et Régina supposait que c’était un moyen de se réconforter. Elle ouvrait les bras et se penchait légèrement en avant. « Regarde-moi ma chérie ?! » Demandait-elle doucement. Elle attendait patiemment et fut récompensé lorsque deux petits yeux verts effrayés se posaient sur elle. « Je ne te ferait aucun mal et je ne laisserais personne te blesser à nouveau, tu as ma parole ! » Affirmait-elle d’une voix douce mais déterminée.

La fillette semblait peser ses mots un moment. Régina était surprise lorsque l’enfant se jetait finalement dans ses bras et s’accrochait fermement à sa chemise. L’avocate refermait ses bras autour de la petite et la berçait doucement. Son pauvre petit corps frêle tremblait terriblement et Régina sentait sa chemise devenir plus humide à chaque nouvelle larme que versait l’enfant, le visage appuyé contre sa poitrine.

Ses petits points s’accrochaient à ses vêtements de toutes ses forces. Enroulant un bras autour de son dos et une main enfouie dans ses boucles blondes à l’arrière de sa tête, Régina tenait la fillette dans une étreinte ferme et rassurante. « Chute mon ange, c’est fini ! Je suis là, tu ne risques plus rien. » Murmurait-elle tendrement tout en se balançant doucement.

Après un moment, elle tentait de voir si la petite avait de graves blessures mais blotti ainsi contre elle, cela était difficile. « Es-tu blessé ? » Demandait-elle doucement. « As-tu mal quelque part mon ange ? » Seulement la petite ne répondait pas et ne bougeait pas du tout. Régina était complètement désarmée pour la première fois de sa vie et elle ignorait ce qu’elle pouvait faire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle sursautait légèrement lorsque sa main était attrapée par une plus petite. Elle regardait la petite fille prendre la main derrière sa tête et la porter lentement vers sa jambe droite. Lorsqu’elle touchait enfin le petit membre, Régina sentait le vêtement trempé, probablement par le sang. Elle déplaçait doucement la petite contre elle afin de l’installer sur le côté. La petite blonde gardait son visage enfouis dans la poitrine de Régina et ses petites mains tenaient des morceaux de sa chemise dans ses points serrer comme un étau. « Je ne te lâche pas mon ange, je veux juste mieux voir ta blessure. » Elle passait tendrement sa main dans la chevelure d’or maintenant tâché de rouge par endroit.

Ayant finalement une vue dégagée sur la petite jambe, elle haletait en voyant tout le sang et la plaie qui semblait importante. Elle attrapait un vêtement suspendu et le pressait sur l’entaille qui traversait la cuisse de la fillette. L’enfant se raidissait dans ses bras et Régina déposait un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne. « Pardon ma chérie mais il faut arrêter le saignement. Je suis désolée de te faire mal. »

A sa grande surprise, la petite se détendait légèrement contre elle. Régina était certaine qu’elle souffrait encore, pourtant ses mots semblaient l’avoir quelques peux apaisée.

Maintenant plus composé, Régina étudiait plus attentivement l’enfant dans ses bras. Malgré sa petite taille et son faible poids, Régina était certaine qu’elle devait avoir trois peut-être quatre ans mais pas plus. Sa main semblait si grande autour de la cuisse de la petite, Régina en faisait facilement le tour et elle ne pesait pratiquement rien sur ses cuisses.

Elle était brusquement sortie de ses observations par des bruits dans la maison. Resserrant instinctivement son étreinte autour de la petite qui tremblait plus qu’avant, Régina sursautait lorsqu’une femme apparaissait à la porte une arme à la main.

« Police de Boston, vous êtes Régina Mills ? » Demandait la femme tout en baissant son arme. Deux autres policiers l’avaient rejointes mais ils restaient derrière elle. La femme était grande, Brune et avaient de beaux yeux bleus.

« Oui. » Soupirait Régina de soulagement.

La femme faisait signe a ses coéquipiers de continuer à fouiller la maison tandis qu’elle s’approchait un peu. Lorsqu’elle remarquait les tremblements plus prononcés de l’enfant dans les bras de Régina, elle s’arrêtait et gardait une certaine distance. « Je suis le lieutenant Cassandra O’hara. Vous étiez sensé rester à l’extérieur de cette maison. » Son ton était réprimandant même si Régina remarquait que c’était juste pour la forme.

Régina baissait les yeux sur la petite et frottait doucement sa main dans son dos. « Lorsque j’ai vu le jouet d’enfant dans le jardin, je ne pouvais pas attendre simplement. » Une larme roulait sur sa joue en repensant aux corps des deux enfants dans une autre pièce.

Cassandra s’accroupissait devant la femme bouleversée, elle comprenait combien cela avait dû être terrible de trouver les deux enfants morts pour Régina. « Je suis désolé que vous aillez du voir ça. C’était très dangereux, vous avez pris de gros risques en entrant dans cette maison. » Elle regardait la femme se redresser et se renfrogner à ses mots, elle lui souriait doucement. « Vous avez fait ce qu’il fallait. » Terminait-elle. « Pouvez-vous me parler d’elle ? » demandait-elle tout en indiquant la petite.

Régina posait instinctivement un petit baiser sur la tête de la petite et elle enroulait son bras autour d’elle. « Je l’ai trouvé caché dans ce placard. Elle était recroquevillée tout au fond. » La petite essayait de se fondre plus loin dans le corps de Régina. « Chute tout va bien. » Murmurait-elle tendrement. « Elle n’a pas prononcé un mot encore. Elle est comme ça depuis que j’ai réussi à la faire sortir du placard et je ne sais pas si elle a d’autre blessures que celle sur sa cuisse. »

Cassandra avait remarqué la main de Régina fermement enrouler autour de la jambe de la petite, il y avait du sang sur le tissu appuyé contre sa peau mais elle avait du sang presque partout sur elle. « Les secours sont là, une fois que la maison sera sécurisée, ils entreront. » A la fin de ses mots des bruits de pas rapide résonnaient dans le couloir avant que deux personnes entrent dans la pièce.

La petite s’accrochait plus fort encore à elle et ses tremblements étaient plus terrible. Régina savait qu’elle était terrifiée, elle venait de vivre un véritable cauchemar et elle était entouré par des inconnus. « Tout vas bien mon ange, tu ne risques rien. »

Cassandra décidait de laisser les secours s’occuper de l’enfant tandis qu’elle rejoignait ses collègues en attendant pour étudier la scène de crime.

Les secouristes étaient un homme et une femme. Ils déposaient leurs sacs au sol et s’approchaient de Régina et de l’enfant. Tandis que l’homme tendait la main vers la petite, celle-ci commençait à s’agiter nerveusement dans les bras de Régina qui luttait pour maintenir la pression sur sa jambe. « Chute, chute. Tout va bien ma chérie, ils sont là pour te soigner, ils ne te feront aucun mal. » Malgré ses mots, la petite s’agitait toujours autant. Elle regardait l’homme et ordonnait dans sa voix de méchante Reine. « Reculez, vous l’effrayez. »

L’homme surpris se figeait avant de s’éloigner de quelque pas.

La petite s’apaisait immédiatement et s’enfonçait dans le corps de Régina. Son cœur battait vite et son souffle était rapide, elle était terrorisée. Régina frottait tendrement son dos. « Chute ! Tout va bien mon ange. Respire doucement ma chérie. Chute. » Elle se balançait légèrement et observait attentivement la fillette. Quelques minutes plus tard et elle avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Régina relevait la tête vers les secouristes. « Je pense que ça passerait mieux si c’était vous qui s’approchiez. » Elle regardait la femme dans les yeux.

La femme, une petite blonde aux yeux bruns acquiesçait. « Bonjour, je m’appelle Alice. » Sa voix était douce et apaisante.

Régina lui souriait légèrement. « Je m’appelle Régina. » Elle baissait les yeux sur l’enfant. « Malheureusement j’ignore son prénom. »

Alice s’approchait mais ne touchait pas encore la petite. « Bonjour ma chérie, je suis docteur. Tu veux bien que je regarde où tu as mal ? » Elle pouvait voir son petit corps se resserrer contre Régina. « Tu peux rester dans les bras de Régina si tu préfères ma chérie. » Un petit mouvement, à peine perceptible de la tête mais Alice l’avait vu. Elle souriait à la brune qui semblait touché par la confiance de l’enfant. « Pouvez-vous vous installer sur le lit ? » Demandait-elle en indiquant le grand lit à sa droite. « Il me sera plus facile de l’examiner. »

Régina resserrait son bras autour de l’enfant et se levait difficilement, ses jambes étaient un peu engourdies. Elle s’asseyait au bord du lit et posait la petite de nouveau sur ses cuisses. « Il y a une grande entaille sur sa cuisse, je pense que c’est grave. » Expliquait doucement Régina tandis que la femme rapprochait son sac ouvert et s’agenouillait devant elle.

Alice enfilait une paire de gant et tendait les mains vers la petite sans pour autant la toucher encore. « Je vais regarder ta jambe ma chérie, je promets de faire attention de ne pas te faire mal. » Lorsque Régina relâchait sa prise et enroulait son bras autour de la taille de la petite, Alice levait doucement le morceau de vêtement. Le saignement reprenait immédiatement et Alice attrapait des compresses afin de faire pression. « D’accord, c’est une profonde entaille et elle fait presque toute la longueur de sa cuisse. » Elle réfléchissait un instant. « Il me faut un bandage compressif. »

Elle relevait rapidement les compresses et déchirait le pantalon de la petite. Elle versait un produit afin de nettoyer la plaie et posait immédiatement le pansement autour de la petite jambe. Alice cherchait d’autre blessures importantes et elle trouvait une autre entaille sur sa tête derrière son oreille gauche. Elle nettoyait la plaie avant de poser un autre bandage autour de sa tête qui maintenait des compresses en place. Elle ne trouvait ensuite que des petites coupures et de nombreux bleus. Elle attrapait une éguille et s’apprêtait à poser une perfusion dans la main de la fillette. « Je vais mettre un petit tube dans ta main pour pouvoir te donner des médicaments et faire cesser la douleur. »

L’enfant tremblait plus fort dans ses bras. Régina caressait tendrement ses cheveux. « C’est comme pour ta jambe tout a l’heure ma chérie, ça va faire un peu mal pendant quelques secondes mais après tu te sentira beaucoup mieux. » Elle embrassait tendrement sa tête. « Sa va aller ma chérie. » Elle enroulait sa main autour du petit poing et desserrait les doigts de la petite qui se refermaient immédiatement sur les siens. Régina tendait la main vers la secouriste.

« Pouvez-vous la tenir pour moi ? » Demandait doucement Alice. Au signe de tête de la brune, elle attrapait leurs mains jointes et passait un coton avec du désinfectant sur le dessus de la main de l’enfant. Cherchant une veine, elle était heureuse d’en trouver une rapidement.

Alice relevait la tête vers Régina. « Prête ? » Demandait-elle et au signe de tête ferme de l’avocate, elle poussait l’éguille dans la peau délicate. Au petit tressaillement de l’enfant, Régina caressait doucement son dos. Travaillant rapidement, Alice injectait une petite dose d’anti-douleur avant de poser une poche de liquide qui réhydraterait l’enfant en même temps.

Elle vérifiait les constantes de la petite mais celle-ci était tellement terrifié que les résultats étaient hors des normes. « Très bien, il vaut mieux l’emmener immédiatement à l’hôpital, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle ici. » les deux secouristes rassemblaient leurs affaires avant de se préparer à emmener l’enfant.

La petite blonde s’accrochait plus fermement à Régina et celle-ci songeait qu’elle devait réaliser qu’ils allaient la prendre. Pour être honnête, elle n’était pas prête à la laisser non plus. Son ventre se nouait à la simple idée de laisser cette petite fille effrayé seule entouré d’inconnu qui ne feront que se succéder autour d’elle.

Après ce qu’elle venait de vivre et survivre, cette petite fille avait besoin de réconfort et d’attention. Se levant tout en gardant l’enfant dans ses bras, Régina reprenait son masque qui lui avait valu le nom de méchante reine. « Je vais avec elle à l’hôpital. » Annonçait-elle fermement.

Surpris les deux secouristes se tournaient vers elle et se figeaient immédiatement fasse à son expression déterminée. L’homme allait ouvrir la bouche mais Régina ne lui en laissait pas le temps. « A moins que vous me trouviez un membre de sa famille où une personne en qui elle a confiance, je ne la laisse pas partir seule. »

Alice souriait doucement à Régina. « Si vous voulez bien vous assoir ?! » Elle indiquait le fauteuil de transport qu’ils avaient apporté. Lorsque Régina s’y installait, elle plaçait une couverture de survie afin de garder la petite au chaud. Alice fixait la poche de liquide a la chaise et ramassait le sac de l’avocate avant de se tourner vers son collègue pour qu’il se mette en route.

Soupirant l’homme plaçait le second sac sur ses épaules avant de pousser le fauteuil vers la porte d’entrer de la maison.

Ils s’arrêtaient tous devant le groupe de policier qui parlaient entre eux dans l’entrée de la maison. Cassandra qui remarquait Régina sur le fauteuil et l’enfant dans ses bras, fronçait les sourcils tout en se rapprochant d’eux.

C’était Alice qui parlait la première. « Nous partons, nous emmenons l’enfant à l’hôpital général du Massachussetts. Avez-vous trouvé son identité ? »

Cassandra secouait la tête. « Non, la femme est Hanna Devas et son mari s’appelle Franck, mais il n’y a aucune information sur des enfants. »

Régina fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « S’ils n’ont pas d’enfant alors qui est cette petite et les deux autres ? Comment se sont-ils retrouvés là ? » Elle était de plus en plus perplexe, mais aussi plus effrayé car les scénarios qui lui venait en tête quant à la présence des enfants dans cette maison étaient tous mauvais et effrayant.

Le lieutenant O’hara soupirait lourdement. « Nous l’ignorons pour le moment mais nous menon l’enquête pour le découvrir très vite. » Elle regardait attentivement Régina qui avait resserré son étreinte autour de l’enfant. « J’aurais besoin de prendre votre déposition. »

Comme au part avant dans la chambre, Régina se redressait et enfilait un masque de fermeté et de puissance. « Vous devrez venir à l’hôpital parce que je ne vais certainement pas laisser cette petite fille toute seule. » Elle tournait la tête vers la gauche et pointait du doigt la photo sur le mur. « Voici l’homme que j’ai vu sortir de la maison avec le couteau et le corps entièrement recouvert de sang. » L’enfant tremblait de nouveau. « Peut-importe ce que vous allez dire, je reste avec elle tant qu’elle aura besoin de moi. » Sans un autre mot, Régina regardait droit devant elle.

Malgré la situation, tous souriaient à l’entêtement mais aussi à la force de Régina. « Je vous rejoindrais là-bas lorsque j’en saurait plus. » Elle faisait signe aux secouristes qu’ils pouvaient partir.

Rapidement installé dans l’ambulance, ils partaient pour l’hôpital. L’enfant tremblait de nouveau. Régina resserrait ses bras autour d’elle et lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Pas une seule fois elle n’avait relâché son étreinte sur les vêtements de Régina ou déplacé son visage de la peau découverte du haut de sa poitrine.

Alice avait prévenu l’hôpital de leur arrivé, ainsi que de ce qui était arrivé à la petite fille. Sortie du véhicule, elles étaient immédiatement emmenées dans une salle d’examen. Le médecin, une femme d’une quarantaine d’année, brune aux yeux verts, les attendait déjà sur place. Le brancard était amené jusqu’au lit et avec l’aide d’Alice, Régina se transférait avec la petite sur l’autre lit.

Alice et son coéquipier quittaient la salle après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Régina. Le docteur s’approchait du lit et observait attentivement la femme et l’enfant. La petite fille tremblait toujours plus à chaque mouvement autour d’elle. La femme qui la tenait regardait comme un faucon le personnel soignant tout en rassurant l’enfant. « Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carmen Edwards. »

Régina qui gardait une posture légèrement défensive, souriait malgré tout au docteur. « Bonjour, je suis Régina Mills. » Elle baissait les yeux sur la petite et soupirait de déception à ne pas savoir son nom. Ce serait tellement plus facile de parler avec elle ou d’elle si elle pouvait l’appeler par son prénom.

Le docteur Edwards qui comprenait la frustration de la femme souriait chaleureusement tout en répondant. « Je sais les circonstances de votre rencontre. » Régina avait relevé la tête et la regardait avec attention. « On m’a fait un récit très détaillé de ce qui était arrivé. » Expliquait Carmen. Elle avait été surprise lorsque le chef de l’hôpital était arrivé dans le service pédiatrique en demandant sa présence aux urgences pour l’arrivé d’un enfant, ainsi qu’une des infirmières qui travaillait avec elle.

Elle était confuse de cette demande car elle n’était pas urgentiste et plusieurs de ces collègues auraient été capable de gérer ce cas. Le directeur lui avait raconter le drame qu’avait vécu la fillette dans cette maison et l’horreur de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait été également précisé a qui l’enfant c’était fermement accroché et refusait de lâcher ; Régina Mills.

Comme beaucoup d’autre, elle connaissait le nom de Régina, la grande et puissante avocate. Une terreur dans le monde juridique, une avocate puissante et redouté par ses adversaires. Pourtant, elle était aussi décrite comme une femme plutôt discrète et réservé hors du tribunal.

Sans oublier que le nom Mills était lourd de poids dans la ville de Boston. Henri Mills, ex-gouverneur aujourd’hui à la retraite. Dans une ville à la dérive et mal famé à l’époque, il avait conquis la place de gouverneur et avait donné un second souffle à cette ville. La criminalité avait chuté considérablement sous ses mandats et il avait redoré le blason de cette ville.

Sa femme Cora avait également apporté son aide, en faisant du bénévolat dans plusieurs associations ou en créant certaine d’entre elles. Bien que riche et au placé dans la société, elle avait été très souvent vu travaillé dans des centres d’accueil pour les sans-abris, les orphelinats et autre centre d’aide. Le nom Mills apportait le respect dans cette ville.

« Bien, . . . » Commençait Régina. « Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir avant de commencer. »

Le docteur qui n’avait pas bouger de sa place à quelques pas du lit, se redressait et écoutait attentivement. « Je vous écoute. » Carmen n’était absolument pas énervée ou frustrée par le comportement de l’avocate, elle pouvait voir que celle-ci se souciait vraiment du bien-être de l’enfant dans ses bras et qu’elle ferait probablement tout ce qu’il fallait pour la protéger.

« Tout d’abord, elle ne veut pas être touché ou approché par un homme. » Ses mots étaient clairs, cela était non négociable. Carmen comprenait et acquiesçait simplement. « Elle est également terrifié et ne se calme qu’avec moi. Je ne la quitte pas un seul instant, surtout tant qu’elle n’a pas de famille présente pour elle. »

Le docteur Edwards hochait une fois de plus la tête. « Bien sûr, je n’avais pas l’intention de vous faire partir. » Précisait-elle. Soigner un enfant était compliquer car les rassurer était le plus important. Un parent restait toujours avec un enfant malade ou blesser afin de lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité. Dans ce cas présent, la fillette avait choisi Régina pour protectrice et réconfort.

Régina caressait tendrement le dos de la petite. « C’est une petite fille intelligente et si vous lui expliquez ce que vous comptez faire, elle sera plus calme et plus encline à vous laisser faire. »

« Très bien, . . . » Commençait le docteur Edwards. « Tout d’abord voici l’infirmière personnelle de la petite, Belle » Elle indiquait la petite brune qui c’était légèrement rapproché.

« Bonjour ! » Saluait-elle chaleureusement.

« Bonjour. » Répondait Régina et la petite bougeait légèrement la tête pour voir la femme qui avait une voix si douce.

Un signe de la main du docteur et tout le monde sortait de la chambre à part Belle. Elle s’approchait lentement du lit. « Je vais devoir examiner la petite, pour cela il va falloir l’installer sur le lit. Vous pouvez rester près d’elle. »

Régina savait que ça allait arriver, mais cela ne signifiait pas que ce serait plus facile. Après une profonde inspiration, elle parlait doucement. « Pour te soigner, le docteur a besoin de regarder tes blessures ma chérie. » La petite s’enfonçait plus profondément contre elle. « Je reste avec toi mon ange, je ne pars pas. Je vais être debout à côté de ton lit et te tenir la main tout le temps, promit. » L’enfant relevait timidement la tête et ses beaux yeux verts rempli de larmes se fixaient sur les bruns de Régina qui sentait son cœur se serrer pour elle. « Sa va aller mon ange. Tu veux bien laisser le docteur te guérir, s’il-te-plaît ? » Demandait-elle doucement.

Acquiesçant légèrement, la petite tremblait encore plus.

Régina lui embrassait tendrement le front avant de sortir du lit et reposer la fillette dessus. Celle-ci pleurait énormément maintenant tout en se repliant sur elle-même. Régina lui attrapait sa petite main gauche et elle portait sa propre main dans ses cheveux d’or. « Chute, je suis là, je reste avec toi. » Murmurait-elle de façon rassurante. La petite s’accrochait fermement à sa main et tournait la tête vers elle. Il y avait quelque chose de plus déchirant encore aux pleurs silencieux de l’enfant.

Après quelques minutes, elle se calmait et se détendait légèrement sur le lit.

Carmen s’approchait de l’autre côté et remarquait les tremblements plus accrus dans son petit corps à cause de sa présence. « Sa va aller ma chérie, nous allons prendre soin de toi. » Elle attrapait une paire de gants et regardait Régina avant de les enfiler. « Pouvez-vous la déshabiller ? Je pense que sa passerait mieux avec vous. »

Un signe de tête et Régina se redressait avant de commencer à retirer le t-shirt déchiré, sale et couvert de sang qu’elle portait. Arrivé à la main dans laquelle se trouvait la perfusion, Belle lui tendait une paire de ciseau afin de le coupé. Les yeux de la petite s’étaient élargis en voyant les ciseaux mais elle n’avait pas bougé et fixait le regard concentré de Régina qui ne voulait surtout pas la blesser par inadvertance.

Une fois le haut enlevé, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le torse de l’enfant était douloureusement maigre, elle n’avait que la peau et les os. Son ventre faisait un creux terrible et marquait fortement ses cotes qui semblaient prêtes à sortir à tout moment. Certains os semblaient même sur le point de percer sa peau fragile.

Une larme roulait malgré elle sur sa joue. Régina était sortie de ses pensées par le doux contact de petits doigts sur son avant-bras droit, elle regardait la petite immédiatement. Sa petite main tremblante se levait vers elle et attendait simplement.

Régina inspirait profondément avant de se baisser et laisser l’enfant la toucher. La petite main effaçait la larme et caressait délicatement la joue humide de Régina. La femme brune se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement le front de l’enfant avant de poser légèrement le sien contre celui de la petite. « Je te le promet ma chérie, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal à nouveau. Je te protégerais. » Elle se redressait et continuait de déshabiller l’enfant.

Carmen et Belle avaient été ému par le moment intime entre la femme et l’enfant. Si elles ne savaient pas mieux, elles auraient pensé voir une mère et sa fille. Un lien particulier semblait existé entre ces deux-là.

Une fois la petite simplement dans sa culotte, Régina reprenait sa petite main et posait l’autre sur sa tête.

Le docteur Edwards attrapait son stéthoscope et elle commençait son examen tout en expliquant chacun de ses gestes à l’enfant avant de le faire. Cela ne faisait pas entièrement disparaitre sa peur mais ses tremblements avaient considérablement diminué et elle se laissait faire.

L’enfant était couverte de bleus, de coupure, de griffure et de marques. Elle avait été battue, régulièrement et depuis un long moment. Chaque femmes présentes dans la pièce avaient été furieuses de voir les mauvais traitements qu’elle avait subis.

Après avoir utilisé son autre bras pour faire un prélèvement de sang qu’elle donnait à Belle pour être analysé au plus vite, le docteur lui demandait d’apporter quelque chose à son retour. Seule avec Régina et l’enfant, Carmen réfléchissait un instant avant de parler. « Elle a besoin de points de sutures sur sa jambe et sur sa tête. » Régina acquiesçait tout en l’écoutant attentivement. « Ça fait beaucoup de points mais je ne suis pas rassurée de l’endormir pour le faire. » Expliquait le docteur. « Son corps est très affaibli, il est évident qu’elle souffre de mal nutrition et j’ai remarqué lorsqu’elle respire que son poumon droit est infecté. »

Régina passait une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant.

Le docteur Edwards continuait. « Ajoutez à cela l’entaille profonde sur sa cuisse et celle plus petite sur sa tête, je suis vraiment inquiète qu’une infection se développe. »

Régina fronçait les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Carmen soupirait. « Si une infection se développait, je ne suis pas sûr que son petit corps affaibli puisse se défendre. »

« Non ! » Murmurait Régina dans la crainte. La petite était maintenant épuisé et elle savait qu’elle restait éveillée simplement par la peur et les nerfs.

« Je vais lui donner des antibiotiques pour combattre l’infection dans ses poumons et prévenir toute autre infection mais je ne peux pas garantir qu’elle ne tombera pas malade. Elle a également perdu beaucoup de sang, donc je vais lui faire une transfusion pour aider son corps. » Caressant doucement du bout du doigt la joue pâle de l’enfant, le docteur continuait de parler. « Pour les sutures, je vais lui faire respirer un produit qui vas l’empêcher d’éprouver de la douleur tout en la gardant éveillé, elle sera un peu dans le ciel. »

Belle revenait dans la chambre les bras chargés. Elle donnait au docteur la perfusion d’antibiotique et celle de sang. Carmen les branchait rapidement au tube fixé à la main de la petite. Belle faisait le tour du lit et installait une machine brancher à une énorme bouteille de gaz. Elle sortait un masque d’un emballage stérile qu’elle montait avant de venir à côté de Régina et regarder la petite fille.

« Coucou ma chérie. » La petite allongée sur le côté gauche s’enroulait légèrement sur elle-même tout serrant la main de Régina entre les siennes. « Tu vois ce masque ?! » Demandait-elle à la fillette qui l’observait attentivement. « Il est à poser sur ton visage comme ça. » Elle le montrait sur le siens. « De l’air sort dedans pour t’aider à respirer et aussi pour retirer toute ta douleur. Tu veux bien que je le mette sur ton visage ?! » Elle demandait doucement.

La petite levait la tête vers Régina qui lui souriait tendrement. « Tout vas bien mon ange, je suis là, tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Ça ne fera pas mal. »

Un petit signe de tête et Belle posait le masque sur le visage de l’enfant. Elle mettait en route la machine et libérait le gaz tout en surveillant attentivement les signes vitaux de celle-ci.

La respiration de l’enfant s’accélérait et elle s’agitait de plus en plus. Régina se baissait pour avoir son visage à sa hauteur. « Chute, tout va bien ma chérie. Respire doucement mon ange, doucement ! » Elle caressait son front d’une main et parlait doucement. « Là, tu n’as pas à avoir peur, tu ne risques rien. » Les respirations de l’enfant ralentissaient et elle se détendait lentement. « Je suis là ma chérie, je reste avec toi. » Ces paupières battaient de plus en plus et elle somnolait légèrement.

Un signe de tête de Belle et le docteur utilisait les compresses pour nettoyer toute la zone autour de l’entaille derrière son oreille droite. Un regard à Régina et elle commençait à suturer la première plaie.

Régina caressait tendrement son front, son nez, sa joue, . . . un doux sourire timide se glissait sur les lèvres de la petite qui semblait subjugué par la femme. « Tu as un très beau sourire ma chérie, j’ai hâte de le voir plus grand ! » Un regard timide lui était donné et elle riait légèrement. Régina la trouvait tellement adorable.

La première plaie suturé et bandé, le docteur Edwards se dirigeait vers la jambe de la petite. En l’allongeant doucement sur le dos, celle-ci résistait et commençait à s’agiter. Régina la rassurait tandis que Belle lui faisait respirer un peu plus de gaz. Enfin calmé, Carmen nettoyait la plaie avant de la suturer. Une fois fini, elle posait un bandage sur toute sa cuisse avant de placer un drap pour la réchauffer.

« Très bien, c’est fini. Il n’y a rien que nous pouvons faire de plus, alors je vais la transférer à l’étage dans le service pédiatrique où je travail. » Informait le docteur tout en hottant ses gants.

Régina fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « Vous n’êtes pas un médecin des urgences ? »

Carmen et Belle souriaient toutes les deux. « Non, je travaille au service pédiatrique et Belle est une des infirmières de mon équipe. Nous avons été demandés spécifiquement pour elle. » Voyant la perplexité de l’avocate, elle décidait d’en dire plus. « Lorsque l’appel a été donné pour nous informer de votre arrivé, le médecin qui vous accompagnait a donné des indications précise quant à la façon de s’occuper de la petite et le fait qu’elle ne devait surtout pas passer de main en main. » Régina acquiesçait à cela. « Votre nom a également été mentionné. » La surprise brillait dans les yeux chocolat de l’avocate. « Peu de gens ne connaissent pas le nom Mills dans cette ville. »

Régina était d’accord, sa famille avait fait beaucoup de chose mais cela signifiait également un poids lourd sur ses épaules pour être à la hauteur de ses parents. « Merci de ce que vous avez fait. »

Belle posait une main douce sur l’épaule de Régina. « C’est notre métier, mais nous sommes également heureuses de pouvoir être là pour elle. » Carmen quittait la chambre rapidement.

La petite bougeait nerveusement dans le lit, la fatigue lui tombait finalement dessus mais elle luttait toujours pour ne pas dormir.

« Vous pouvez vous allonger avec elle sur le lit si vous le souhaitez. Je pense qu’elle se laissera dormir à l’abris dans vos bras. » Belle voyait le désir de Régina de faire cela mais quelque chose semblait la retenir. « Je reste avec vous jusqu’à ce que sa chambre soit prête et personne n’entrera ici sans votre permission. »

Un signe de tête et Régina ôtait ses talons hauts et sa veste avant de soulever le drap et se glisser dans le lit. La petite se tournait immédiatement vers elle et lorsque son parfum l’engloutissait, elle se blottissait contre elle. Régina enroulait ses bras autour de son petit corps. Un doux sourire se formait sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle la sentait se détendre dans son étreinte et s’endormir rapidement.

Belle les couvrait bien tout en souriant. « Je vous l’avait dit ! » Murmurait-elle joyeusement avant de s’occuper des papiers de la petite tout en attendant l’arrivée d’une collègue pour les mener à l’étage.

Régina roulait des yeux avant de se détendre à son tour. Beaucoup de chose c’était produite et elle était épuisé. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle s’endormait à son tour.

Une heure plus tard, Belle frottait doucement le bras de Régina tout en murmurant. « Régina, Régina réveillez-vous. »

Confuse et perdu pendant un instant, elle relevait la tête et regardait autour d’elle. Les souvenirs de la maison, de la femme morte, des enfants morts et ensuite de la petite fille lui revenaient rapidement. Régina baissait la tête et regardait la fillette blottie contre elle et toujours profondément endormi. Elle se penchait vers le bas et déposait un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de chercher ce qui l’avait réveillé. Elle trouvait Belle devant elle qui lui souriait chaleureusement. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandait-elle encore somnolente.

« La chambre est prête et nous allons vous monter à l’étage. » Expliquait calmement l’infirmière.

Régina hochait la tête tout en baillant. « D’accord. » Elle allait se lever et sortir du lit lorsqu’une main se posait sur son bras.

« Vous pouvez rester avec elle, en fait je pense que ce serait mieux pour éviter qu’elle ne panique si elle se réveillait. » Un signe de tête de Régina et elle rassemblait les affaires de l’avocate dans un sac, ainsi que les papiers de l’enfant qu’elle posait au pied du lit. Elle accrochait les sacs de perfusion sur le lit et allait à la porte appeler sa collègue qui était descendu pour l’aider.

Après de rapide salutation, elles débloquaient le lit et commençaient à le pousser hors de la chambre. Il y avait du bruit et de l’agitation partout autour d’elles, Régina s’enroulait un peu plus autour de la petite afin de la rassurer si elle se réveillait.

Le lit était secoué lorsqu’elles entraient dans l’ascenseur et la petite fille se réveillait en sursaut. Régina la tirait immédiatement contre elle. « Tout vas bien ma chérie, je suis là ! » Elle caressait tendrement l’arrière de sa tête et la tenait un bras enrouler autour de sa taille.

Relevant la tête pour voir qui lui parlait, les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire lorsque son regard se fixait sur les doux yeux bruns chaleureux de sa sauveuse. Elle se jetait au cou de Régina et enfouissait son visage contre sa peau douce et chaude. Ses petites jambes s’enroulaient autour du ventre de la brune.

Régina s’installait sur le dos et tenait la petite contre son corps. Elle replaçait le drap sur elle pour qu’elle n’est pas froid et la cacher du regard curieux des autres. Belle et l’autre infirmière souriait à la belle scène devant elles. Le reste du trajet se faisait sans accros, Régina et l’enfant étaient mené dans une belle chambre aux décors de ferme avec des animaux peint sur les murs.

Le lit était installé, Belle posait leur affaire sur la petite table dans un coin de la chambre tandis que l’autre infirmière réinstallait les perfusions et rebranchait les câbles fixer à la poitrine de la petite sur les appareils accrochés au mur.

Belle s’approchait du lit. « Voici la télécommande pour la télé, . . . » Elle la posait sur la petite table qu’elle approchait du lit. « Il y a une salle de bain ici, . . . » Elle indiquait la porte près de celle de l’entré. « Les toilettes juste à côté. » Elle indiquait la porte à côté. « Le placard est là, . . . » Elle montrait une autre porte en face du lit. « Et voici le bouton d’appel si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Belle posait une poigné avec un bouton rouge sur le haut du lit. « Il y a des ordres stricts, personne en dehors de moi ou du docteur Edwards ne peuvent venir dans cette chambre. Lors du changement de quart ce soir, je vous présenterais ma collègue qui me remplacera pour la nuit. » Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu’elle pourrait avoir oublié mais rien ne lui venait à l’esprit.

« Merci pour tout Belle. » Régina lui souriait avec reconnaissance.

Belle lui offrait un grand sourire. « Pas besoin de me remercier. Le docteur attend encore les résultats de la prise de sang, elle viendra vous voir dès qu’elle les aura. » Un signe de tête et elle quittait la chambre.

Régina soupirait doucement. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Un petit mouvement contre son corps et elle baissait les yeux sur l’enfant toujours enfouis dans ses bras. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c’était qu’elle resterait avec la petite jusqu’à qu’elle soit avec sa famille. Attrapant la télécommande, elle demandait. « Veux-tu regarder la télé mon ange ? » Un petit mouvement de tête était sa réponse. « Pourquoi ne pas s’installer confortablement pour dormir encore un peu ? » Demandait-elle doucement.

L’enfant hochait doucement la tête avant de s’allonger contre le côté droit de Régina, elle posait sa tête sur sa poitrine et se blottissait le plus près possible de son corps. Confortablement allongé et réchauffé par la chaleur de Régina, elle fermait les yeux et s’endormait.

Régina regardait la fillette avec adoration. En se déplaçant légèrement tout en plongeant profondément dans le sommeil, la petite main de l’enfant se plaçait au-dessus du cœur de Régina et y restait. Déposant un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête, la belle femme brune s’installait confortablement avant de chercher quelque chose d’intéressant à la télé.

Presque deux heures de plus passaient avant que le docteur Edwards n’entre rapidement dans la chambre les mains pleines. Elle s’agitait nerveusement tout en plaçant une poche de liquide sur la perche et la reliait à l’intra-veineuse fixé dans la main droite de la petite fille. Malgré ses mouvements vifs, elle ne faisait presque aucun bruit et n’avait pas réveillé l’enfant. Une fois son travail fini, elle regardait Régina qui semblait perplexe et véritablement inquiète. « J’ai obtenu les résultats de sa prise de sang. » Elle passait une main dans sa magnifique chevelure brune.

« Ce n’est pas bon ?! » Demandait nerveusement Régina.

Carmen soupirait tout en regardant l’enfant avec tristesse. « Pire encore ! Tout est dans le rouge. » Un halètement échappait à l’avocate qui enroulait son bras plus fermement autour de l’enfant. « Elle n’as pas seulement été mal nourris, elle a été affamée. » les larmes remplissaient les yeux de Régina. « Pour avoir des taux aussi bas dans pratiquement tous, elle n’était pas nourrie pendant plusieurs jours, voire semaines et lorsqu’ils lui donnaient finalement quelques choses, cela ne suffisait pas. »

Carmen caressait tendrement la joue de la petite. « Si elle était restée plus longtemps avec ses gens, elle serait probablement morte dans deux, peut-être trois semaines tout au plus. »

« Non ! » Murmurait Régina d’horreur. « Comment ?! Comment peut ont faire du mal à un enfant ?! Elle n’est qu’un bébé. » Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondait le médecin tout en secouant la tête. « Dans cette tragédie, elle a eu la chance d’être trouvé et sauvé. » Carmen regardait Régina pour lui faire comprendre que c’était elle qui l’avait sauvé. « Maintenant cela rend toute la situation plus compliquée, son corps est plus fragile que je ne l’avais pensé. Je lui donne à manger par perfusion, il faut la nourrir tout de suite et aider son corps à se renforcer. »

Régina hochait simplement la tête.

« Elle n’as pas réclamé à manger ? » Demandait le docteur.

Régina secouait la tête. « Non, pas une fois. »

Le docteur Edwards soupirait légèrement. « Ce n’est peut-être rien, elle a vécu de terrible chose en plus d’être bléssé mais il faut se préparer au fait qu’elle pourrait avoir des problèmes d’alimentation. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demandait Régina un peu confuse.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais il se pourrait que la faire remanger soit plus difficile que vous l’imaginez. » Carmen offrait un petit sourire se voulant rassurant. « Pour le moment, elle sera nourrie par intra-veineuse, lorsqu’elle ira mieux nous verront pour de la nourriture solide. »

Avec un signe de tête, le docteur quittait la chambre et les laissait tranquille.

L’après-midi était passé très vite et il était maintenant plus de 19 heures. Malgré sa petite sieste, Régina commençait à être vraiment épuisé. Belle était passé avant la fin de son quart et lui avait présenté la nouvelle qui s’occuperait de la petite pendant la nuit. Contrairement à Belle, la fillette ne semblait pas à l’aise avec elle et trésaillait chaque fois qu’elle la touchait. Même avec les assurances de Régina, la femme ne semblait pas toucher la petite fille comme l’avait fait la jeune femme brune au sourire chaleureux.

Un coup à la porte sortait Régina de sa somnolence, elle se redressait dans le lit. L’enfant faisait des cauchemars chaque fois qu’elle fermait les yeux, cela était compréhensible. Régina arrivait parfois à la rassurer et la calmer avant qu’elle ne se réveille de peur et en larme mais pas la dernière fois. Il avait fallu du temps avant qu’elle ne sorte la petite de l’état de peur et de transe dans lequel elle était à son réveil. Régina l’avait alors prise dans ses bras et installer sur ses genoux pour la bercer doucement et la rendormir après un long moment.

L’enfant dormait toujours profondément dans cette position. « Entrer ! » Annonçait-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Elle était surprise de voir le docteur Edwards, le lieutenant O’hara et un homme. Ils entraient doucement dans la chambre et s’approchaient du lit.

L’homme regardait la femme tenir l’enfant et il fronçait les sourcils. Le lieutenant quant à elle souriait à la scène déjà vu devant elle. « Bonsoir madame Mills ! » Annonçait doucement Cassandra tout en se rapprochant du lit. L’homme semblait pâlir au nom de Régina.

« Bonsoir Lieutenant. » Offrait doucement Régina tout en enroulant un peu plus ses bras autour de la petite par réflexe, elle n’aimait pas le comportement du petit homme a moitié chauve et vilain.

« Je suis venu avec John Lowelle, assistant social » Régina faisait un simple signe de tête et l’homme s’agitait nerveusement à côté d’elle. Cassandra ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Régina Mills pouvait être très intimidante. « Nous avons parlé avec le docteur Edwards avant de venir vous voir et j’ai été horrifié d’apprendre le mal qui avait été fait à cette petite. » Régina pouvait voir la colère briller dans le regard de la femme. Elle hochait simplement la tête. « Elle s’appelle Emma et elle a tout juste trois ans. » Offrait le lieutenant avec un doux sourire.

Régina baissait les yeux sur la petite et souriait tendrement à l’enfant endormie contre elle. « Petite Emma, . . . » Elle retraçait le petit sourcil blond. « Ça te va bien. » Elle déposait un doux baiser sur la tête de la petite. Régina regardait le lieutenant O’hara pour la suite.

« Tout d’abord, je tiens à vous faire savoir que nous avons arrêté Franck Devas et il a avoué le meurtre de sa femme et des deux enfants. Cela, plus les maltraitances qu’il a fait aux enfants, il ne sortira jamais de prison. » Régina soupirait de soulagement. « Emma est orpheline, . . . » Régina la regardait avec stupéfaction. « Ainsi que les deux autres enfants, monsieur et madame Devas étaient famille d’accueil. Emma avait été placé chez eux. » La colère emplissait le regard de Régina à ses mots et Cassandra ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. « Les trois enfants étaient sous la responsabilité d’un même homme et il y a actuellement une enquête de lancer pour sa négligence. »

« Combiens ? » Demandait Régina d’une voix froide et posé. Elle faisait frissonner tous les adultes dans la chambre. Cassandra commençait à voir d’où lui venait le surnom de Méchante Reine. « Combien de temps est-elle restée dans cette maison ? » Précisait l’avocate qui se contrôlait seulement pour la petite fille inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Sept mois. » Répondait le lieutenant.

La fureur embrasait les yeux normalement bruns de Régina, maintenant noirs. « Sept mois. » Répétait-elle lentement. « Vous voulez me dire que cette petite fille à passer sept mois aux mains de ses monstres qui l’ont probablement maltraité tout ce temps ?! » Rugissait-elle. Emma s’agitait légèrement contre elle et Régina respirait profondément pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur sa rage. Elle tournait son regard incinérant vers l’homme. « Elle était sous votre responsabilité, vous étiez sensé la protéger puisqu’elle n’avait plus personne pour le faire. C’est un bébé, elle était sans défense aux mains de ses monstres et personne n’ai venu voir comment elle allait durant ses sept mois ?! »

L’homme reculait d’un pas dans la peur. « Mark Harrisson était le responsable d’Emma, . . . » Commençait-il avant de se taire devant la colère a peine contrôlée de l’avocate.

« Peu importe, cela n’aurait jamais dû se produire. » Sa voix était ferme et légèrement menaçante. « Je vais m’assurer que toutes personnes responsables dans cette histoire paieront pour la mort des deux enfants et le mal qui a été fait à Emma. » Respirant profondément afin de continuer cette conversation, Régina regardait le lieutenant O’hara. « Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? »

Cassandra qui avait très bien compris la rage de Régina et la partageait, parlait calmement à la femme. « L’enquête est presque fermée maintenant, nous avons les aveux de l’homme et avec votre déposition pour compléter le dossier, il passera devant le tribunal rapidement. » Baissant les yeux sur la petite fille, Cassandra la regardait avec tristesse. « Emma est pupille de l’état, donc elle sera replacée dans le système à sa sortie de l’hôpital. »

Régina fronçait les sourcils, elle n’aimait absolument pas cette idée. 

Monsieur Lowelle tournait la tête vers le docteur. « Quand pourra-t-elle sortir d’ici ? » Demandait-il avec impatiente.

Le docteur Edwards fronçait les sourcils. « Elle ne sortira pas d’ici avant un bon moment. » L’homme fronçait les sourcils et allait protester mais Carmen levait la main pour le faire taire immédiatement. « Savez-vous qu’Emma a bien faillis mourir là-bas ? Je ne parle pas seulement de ses blessures. Pour le moment sa vie est encore en danger, seuls les prochains jours nous assureront de sa guérison. Ensuite nous allons probablement devoir faire face à des problèmes d’alimentation. Même après sa sortie de l’hôpital, Emma devra avoir un suivi régulier pour les dommages que lui a causer la maltraitance qu’elle a subis. »

L’homme allait argumenter, mais c’était Régina qui l’arrêtait à son tour. « Avant que vous n’ouvriez la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui me métrait très en colère, . . . » L’informait Régina dans sa voix froide et menaçante. « Emma ne quittera pas cet hôpital tant que le médecin ne l’autorise pas. Si vous tenter de l’enlever contre l’avis du docteur Edwards, je vous attaquerais en justice pour mise en danger de la vie d’autrui. Je détruirais votre carrière et votre vie ! » L’homme déglutissait bruyamment. « J’ai promis à Emma de la protéger et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Tous ses soins médicaux seront à ma charge donc je vous déconseille de revenir ici et poser plus de problème. »

Lowelle savait quand il n’avait aucune chance et qu’il fallait se retirer. Cette femme Mills était bien plus puissante qu’il ne le serait jamais et elle pouvait facilement tout lui prendre dans sa vie. D’un signe de tête de soumission, il quittait la chambre et l’hôpital sans un mot.

Cassandra et Carmen soufflaient de soulagement avant de rire doucement.

« Merde, il ne vaut mieux pas être de votre mauvais côté Régina. » Gloussait doucement Cassandra, toujours choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Vous ignorez à quel point. » Répondait Régina avec une étincelle maléfique dans le regard.

Les deux femmes frissonnaient de crainte avant de sourire avec indulgence. « Que dite-vous de faire cette déposition rapidement afin de terminer cette longue journée ? » Demandait le lieutenant tout en sortant un enregistreur vocal de sa poche.

Un signe de tête et Régina faisait sa déposition sans heurt. Le lieutenant O’Hara la remerciait, avant de quitter la chambre à son tour après avoir annoncé qu’elle viendrait prendre des nouvelles d’Emma très bientôt.

Le docteur Edwards qui était restée silencieuse dans un coin de la chambre pendant la déposition, se rapprochait du lit. « J’aimerais réveiller Emma et voir si elle serait prête à manger. »

Régina caressait doucement la joue creuse de la petite fille qui soupirait légèrement avant de se réinstaller contre Régina qui souriait tendrement. « Réveille-toi ma chérie. » Elle la bougeait tout doucement.

Emma ouvrait difficilement les yeux avant de lever la tête vers la femme qui la tenait. « Bonjour Emma ! » Ses yeux s’élargissaient dans la surprise que Régina sache son prénom. « C’est un très joli prénom qui te va bien mon ange. » Emma souriait timidement. « Aimerais-tu manger, c’est l’heure du dîner. » La fillette fronçait les sourcils un moment avant de secouer la tête et se replacer contre la poitrine de Régina. « Tu es sûr ? Tu n’as rien manger depuis un long moment. » Mais Emma secouait la tête et se rendormait contre elle. L’inquiétude grandissait en Régina.

Le docteur posait sa main droite sur le tibia de Régina pour l’apaiser un peut. « Cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne mangera pas normalement par la suite, elle est fatiguée et très affaiblie, son appétit reviendra peut-être avec sa force. » Un léger signe de tête était sa réponse. « Karen viendra poser une nouvelle poche pour la nourrir et un plateau vous sera apporté également. » Régina fronçait les sourcils et le docteur lui souriait malicieusement. « J’imagine que vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ce soir ?! » Même si Régina ne semblait pas s’en rendre compte, Carmen savait qu’elle aimait Emma profondément et que cela était réciproque. Elle était presque certaine que lorsqu’Emma quitterait cet hôpital se serait dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman.

Avec un aurevoir et une bonne nuit, Carmen quittait la chambre et l’hôpital peu après.

Régina avait manger à contre cœur le repas peut apetissant qui lui avait été apporté, avant de s’installer pour la nuit avec Emma blotti contre elle. Beaucoup de pensée lui traversait l’esprit et Régina était un peu perdu. Elle regardait cette petite fille accrochée à elle comme elle l’aurait fait à sa mère et un sentiment puissant envahissait son cœur. Seulement elle avait peur, peur de ce qu’elle éprouvait, de ce que l’avenir pouvait réserver et plus encore. Fermant les yeux pour s’endormir, Régina refoulait tous au fond d’elle, pas encore prête à y faire face.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Clignant des yeux dans la pièce a peine éclairé, Régina se redressait tout en se frottant le visage. Les souvenirs de la journée passé lui revenaient et elle regardait autour de la chambre d’Hôpital. Une forte chaleur à sa droite attirait brusquement son attention. Régina se tournait et réalisait qu’il s’agissait en fait d’Emma. Elle portait sa main sur son petit visage et était horrifié de voir combien il était brûlant.

Rapidement elle allumait la lumière au-dessus du lit et revenait vers l’enfant. Le visage d’Emma était rouge et humide par la sueur, son front était beaucoup trop chaud. La pauvre enfant se tordait de malaise et tout son petit corps tremblait. Elle était complètement trempée par la sueur.

Régina appuyait sur le bouton d’appel avant de sortir du lit et revenir vers Emma, elle repoussait les quelques mèches de cheveux collés à son front et caressait tendrement sa joue. De petits yeux floues s’ouvraient et la regardaient un moment avant de se refermer d’épuisement. « Je suis là Emma, ça va aller ma chérie. »

La peur nouait l’estomac de Régina, les paroles du docteur Edwards lui revenaient en mémoire. Emma était bien trop fragile et affaiblie pour faire face à une infection.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrait brusquement et l’infirmière Karen entrait timidement dans la chambre avant de voir la panique de Régina, elle s’approchait immédiatement du lit.

« Je me suis réveillé et j’ai réalisé qu’elle était brûlante de fièvre. » Expliquait rapidement Régina toujours effrayé.

Karen attrapait le thermomètre auriculaire et prenait la température de l’enfant. Elle soupirait en lisant 41,6 °c, ce n’était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Sans plus de mot, elle reposait l’appareil et allait chercher le docteur de garde.

La fièvre était tellement forte qu’Emma ne réagissait même pas aux personnes autour d’elle, ni ceux qui la touchaient. Des antibiotiques plus fort lui était donné, ainsi que quelque chose pour aider à faire tomber sa fièvre. Le médecin ordonnait également à Karen de lui poser une canule nasale afin de l’aider à respirer.

Régina avait demandé une serviette et une bassine, elle passait la nuit à éponger la sueur sur son visage et sa poitrine. Ne la quittant que pour changer l’eau lorsqu’elle devenait trop chaude, Régina veillait sur Emma toute la nuit. Elle craignait le pire pour la petite fille et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était véritablement effrayée de la perdre.

Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle aimait Emma, de tout son cœur. Seulement sa vie ne tenait plus qu’à un fil et Régina avait peur que son cœur ne se brise si elle la perdait.

Le matin arrivait rapidement, l’état d’Emma était toujours inchangé. Sa fièvre n’avait pas baissé et les médicaments ne semblaient pas efficace. Le docteur Edwards était venu immédiatement dans la chambre d’Emma après son arrivé au travail, elle avait examiné la petite fille. La tristesse emplissait son regard et Régina avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas voir la résignation. Elle devait croire, continuer à espérer qu’elle n’avait pas trouvé Emma trop tard et qu’elle guérirait complètement.

Belle était venu plusieurs fois dans la matinée, elle avait apporté du café et une pâtisserie mais Régina n’y avait pas touché. Emma était une petite fille courageuse qui avait survécu a tellement de chose déjà, elle se battait très fort contre cette fièvre et Régina était certaine qu’elle allait guérir. Elle n’était pas particulièrement croyante, mais Régina ne cessait de prier quiconque l’entendait de sauver la petite fille.

Les heures passaient et son espoir disparaissait avec elles, morceau par morceau. Régina c’était peu à peu retiré en elle-même. Elle avait cessé de demander si Emma allait mieux, puis à la fin de la journée, elle avait cessé de parler tout court.

La fièvre d’Emma fluctuait autour de 41 °c mais ne descendait jamais en dessous de 40. Emma était inconsciente la plupart du temps et pleurait lorsqu’elle était éveillée. Régina l’apaisait autant qu’elle le pouvait jusqu’elle se rendorme. Elle était désarmée face à cette situation et n’aimait pas cela. Elle souhaitait tellement prendre le mal et la douleur d’Emma.

La nuit était semblable à la journée, Régina restait au chevet de l’enfant et ne dormait pas.

Seulement quelque chose n’allait pas avec l’avocate et Belle était la première à le remarquer le lendemain matin. Elle n’avait rien dit pourtant, Régina était vraiment épuisée et elle pensait que son comportement était probablement dû à cela. La fièvre d’Emma était descendue sous les 40°c au petit matin et les médecins commençaient à espérer que les médicaments agissaient enfin. L’espoir de la guérison d’Emma se renforçait avec le temps qui passait.

Seulement, Belle s’attendait au soulagement de Régina à ses nouvelles, pourtant elle trouvait la femme de plus en plus distante à mesure que la journée s’avançait. Lors d’une de ses visites en fin de journée, Belle ne pouvait plus garder le silence. « Que fait-vous ? » Demandait-elle fermement mais avec douceur.

Surprise, Régina se détournait de la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle regardait depuis un long moment maintenant. « Excusez-moi ? » Demandait-elle confuse. Elle était surprise de voir une telle expression ferme sur le visage de la douce, chaleureuse et joyeuse infirmière.

Belle caressait tendrement le front d’Emma et avait posé une main sur son ventre pour la réconforter par son contact. « Vous êtes distante depuis un long moment maintenant, . . . » Régina se renfrognait et Belle savait qu’elle allait probablement tenter de l’effrayer, mais cela ne marchait pas avec elle. « A votre arrivé ici, vous n’avez pas passer un seul instant, a part a quelques occasions sans toucher, réconforter ou parler à Emma et vous vous tenez là loin d’elle. »

La colère emplissait le regard de la femme aux yeux bruns et Belle pouvait y voir briller la peur également. Elle comprenait parfaitement la femme, elles parlaient régulièrement ensemble chaque fois que Belle venait s’occuper des soins d’Emma et elle savait que Régina ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle abandonnait cette petite lorsqu’elle avait tant besoin d’elle. « L’avez-vous touché depuis ce matin ? » Demandait-elle fermement. La culpabilité passait brièvement dans le regard brun de Régina qui se redressait rapidement prête à se défendre. « Quand lui avez-vous parler pour la dernière fois ? Quand lui avez-vous embrassé tendrement le front pour la réconforter ? Quand lui avez-vous fait savoir qu’elle n’était pas seule ? Que quelqu’un se souciait encore d’elle ? » Belle pouvait voir le ravage que faisait ses questions chez la femme, elle se dégonflait de plus en plus après chacun de ses mots.

Finalement Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et Régina ressemblait à une femme perdue tout à coups. Belle souffrait pour elle, la vie de Régina avait été chamboulé brusquement sans l’avoir demandé. Son cœur c’était attaché à cette petite fille seule et blessée et les difficultés s’enchainaient sans leur offrir un peu de répit.

« Emma a cessé de se battre Régina. » Elle baissait les yeux sur la petite fille inconsciente sur le lit. « Sa fièvre est en train de remonté lentement. » Un sanglot échappait à l’avocate et une larme roulait sur sa joue. « Elle vous aime de toute la force qu’il reste dans son petit cœur meurtri, je peux le voir briller dans ses magnifiques yeux verts lorsqu’elle vous regarde. Vous lui avez apporté l’espoir d’être aimé et choyé. Vous lui avez donné un sentiment de sécurité et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu’elle se bat très dure pour vous. » Belle relevait la tête et regardait Régina qui avait une main sur sa bouche et pleurait silencieusement.

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous ressentez en ce moment mais je sais que vous tenez à cet enfant plus que n’importe qui et elle besoin de vous, de votre force et de votre amour. » Sa voix était douce et encourageante.

Prenant une respiration tremblante, Régina s’approchait timidement du lit. Belle laissait la femme toucher du bout des doigts la joue chaude d’Emma. « Vous n’êtes pas seule Régina. » Un léger signe de tête de la femme et l’infirmière quittait la chambre sans un mot.

Libérant son premier sanglot, Régina se laissait tomber sur la chaise et posait sa tête sur le lit contre celle d’Emma. Elle attrapait la petite main moite et la tenait fermement. Régina pleurait pendant un long moment contre Emma avant de succomber à l’épuisement et s’endormir.

Belle était passé à plusieurs reprises pour s’assurer qu’elles allaient bien et était heureuse de les voir blotti l’une contre l’autre. La fièvre d’Emma baissait de nouveau, lentement mais seul le résultat comptait. Régina était tellement épuisée qu’elle avait dormi jusqu’au lendemain matin. Elle c’était glissé dans le lit pendant la nuit et Emma c’était enfouis dans ses bras.

Lors d’une autre de ses visites, Belle trouvait Régina toujours allongé sur le lit, avec Emma allongé sur sa poitrine. Elle caressait tendrement le dos de l’enfant d’une main tout en la tenant contre son corps pour qu’elle ne tombe pas de l’autre. Régina semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » Demandait doucement l’infirmière pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

Régina tournait la tête vers Belle et lui souriait timidement. « Mieux merci, j’avais besoin de sortir ce qu’il y avait en moi et surtout j’avais besoin de sommeil. » Sa voix était douce et chaude.

Belle admirait la beauté de la femme devant elle. « Je suis heureuse d’avoir été là pour vous. » Elle vérifiait la température d’Emma et souriait doucement. « Elle est passé sous les 39°c. » Elles souriaient toutes les deux de contentement en sachant que le pire était passé.

Décidant de saisir sa chance, Régina parlait doucement. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Elle repoussait les mèches blondes qui cachaient le visage d’Emma. « Je suis un peu perdu dans tout ça. » Avouait-elle. Un contact sur son bras et elle levait les yeux vers l’infirmière qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Je pense qu’il n’y a qu’une chose que vous devez vous demander. » Au signe de tête de Régina pour qu’elle continu, Belle demandait. « Que ressentirez-vous lorsqu’elle sera complètement guérie et qu’ils viendront la chercher pour l’emmener Dieu sais où et avec Dieu sais qui ? » Sans un autre mot, elle quittait la chambre et allait s’assurer que le déjeuner lui serait apporté.

Régina regardait attentivement le petit visage d’Emma, elle avait glissé sur sa poitrine pendant la nuit et semblait très confortable dans cette position. Caressant du bout des doigts ses joues, ses sourcils, son front, . . . Régina repensait aux mots de Belle, la simple pensée que quelqu’un prenne Emma loin d’elle lui était insupportable.

Elle aimait cette petite fille de tout son cœur et elle ne pouvait pas supporter la simple pensée de ne pas être près d’elle un seul instant. Ses yeux s’élargissaient lorsqu’elle réalisait qu’en fait, elle considérait Emma comme sa fille. Régina l’aimait ainsi et elle voulait offrir à la petite fille une famille aimante, un foyer chaleureux et l’amour inconditionnel d’une mère. Sa compassion c’était transformé en affection, puis en amour profond pendant se lapse de temps qu’elles avaient passé ensemble.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle relevait la tête et embrassait le haut du crâne d’Emma. « Je t’aime ma fille ! » Murmurait-elle doucement. Ayant pris sa décision, Régina commençait à réfléchir à tout ce qu’elle avait à faire pour garder cette petite fille dans sa vie.

Régina déjeunait avec plus d’appétit qu’elle n’avait eu durant ces quatre derniers jours. Cela faisait quatre jours qu’elle avait trouvé Emma et ne l’avait pas quitté un seul instant. Ces vêtements était au-delà du froissé et de la saleté. Elle avait profité de la salle de bain pour se nettoyer mais elle avait besoin de rentrer à la maison se changer et aussi acheter quelques petites choses pour Emma.

A la visite suivante de Belle en début d’après-midi, Régina lui demandait un service. « Belle, j’aimerais passer à la maison me changer et ramener des vêtements de rechange mais je ne veux pas laisser Emma seule. »

L’infirmière souriait grandement à la femme, il y avait une nouvelle étincelle dans son regard et une légèreté dans son attitude, elle était à peu près certaine que Régina avait pris sa décision concernant Emma. « Si vous pouvez attendre après 15 Heures, je termine mon travail et je serais très heureuse de rester avec elle tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin. »

« Oh non, je ne peux pas vous demander de . . . » Elle parlait nerveusement.

Belle lui souriait gentiment tout en se rapprochant de Régina et lui attrapait la main. « Je suis heureuse de pouvoir être là pour vous et Emma. Je suis attaché à cette petite fille, elle a touché mon cœur. » Avec un sourire malicieux elle faisait un clin d’œil à la brune avant de regarder l’enfant endormie. « Mais je suis sûr que vous comprenez ! »

Régina gloussait légèrement à ses mots. « Elle touche votre cœur lorsqu’elle vous regarde dans les yeux. »

Belle hochait la tête en accord. « Je ne devrais pas être autant attaché à elle mais il y a des enfants qui vous touche plus que d’autre. » Régina acquiesçait silencieusement tout en caressant la main d’Emma dans la sienne. « Et puis je vous aime bien et je serais heureuse d’être votre amie. » Offrait l’infirmière avec un grand sourire.

Régina regardait la jeune femme avec stupéfaction un instant avant de lui sourire grandement. « Je serais très heureuse de vous appeler mon amie. »

Belle gloussait doucement. « Bien alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par se tutoyer ?! »

« Excellente idée ! » Elle se sentait plus légère d’avoir un soutient comme la belle infirmière près d’elle.

Belle s’éloignait à contre cœur. « Très bien, je reviens un peu après 15 heures et tu pourras partir faire toutes les choses que tu as à faire pendant que je veillerais sur ce petit ange ! » Sans laisser le temps à Régina de revenir sur cet accord, Belle ouvrait déjà la porte de la chambre. « A plus tard Régina. » Elle était partie. 

Régina riait doucement, elle savait parfaitement ce que faisait la jeune femme et elle savait que si Belle ne la poussait pas un peut, Régina reviendrait sur sa décision et ne rentrerait pas chez elle.

A 15h10 précise, Belle entrait dans la chambre d’Emma. Régina qui venait de rendormir la petite fille épuisée souriait grandement en sachant que la jeune femme c’était probablement dépêché de se changer pour venir ici au plus vite. Régina c’était préparé autant que cela était possible pour partir mais le moment enfin arrivé, elle avait l’estomac noué et le cœur qui battait vite à la simple pensée de devoir laisser Emma. « Merci pour ce que tu fais Belle. »

La douce infirmière souriait chaleureusement à la femme nerveuse tout en s’approchant d’elle. « Je suis heureuse de le faire. Tu peux partir tranquille Régina, je vais veiller sur Emma pendant ton absence et elle ne sera pas seule. »

Régina tenait toujours la petite main d’Emma et lui caressait le front de l’autre. « C’est stupide, je sais . . . »

« Ce n’est jamais stupide de s’inquiéter pour une personne que l’on aime, . . . » Régina relevait la tête et regardait Belle dans les yeux. « Et surtout pas de s’inquiéter pour un enfant. » Elle faisait le tour du lit et prenait la place de Régina qui après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front d’Emma, faisait le tour du lit pour aller ramasser son sac et son manteau. « Prendre l’air et sortir de cette chambre te fera le plus grand bien. » Régina allait argumenter, mais Belle levait la main pour la faire taire. « Va ! fait ce que tu as faire, prends une vraie douche et met des vêtements propres, . . . » Régina roulait des yeux. « Tu verras, simplement respirer l’air frais te fera du bien et tu reviendras en pleine forme pour t’occuper de cette merveilleuse petite fille. »

Sachant pertinemment qu’elle avait raison, Régina soupirait dans la défaite. « Oui madame ! »

Belle riait doucement tout en souriant fièrement. Elle regardait Régina se rapprocher du lit et embrasser tendrement le front d’Emma. « Je reviens vite ma chérie, promit ! »

Sortant son portable de la poche de son jeans, Belle le tendait à Régina. « Donne-moi ton numéro de portable, de cette façon, s’il se passe la moindre chose, je t’appelle immédiatement. » Régina s’exécutait sans discuter et Belle pouvait voir un léger scintillement de soulagement apparaître dans les yeux de la femme plus âgée.

« A tout à l’heure ! » S’exclamait Régina avant d’ouvrir la porte de la chambre et partir.

« A plus tard ! » Répondait Belle avant de se pencher vers le lit et attraper la petite main d’Emma.

Régina avait réfléchi à plusieurs choses qu’elle souhaitait apporter pour Emma, seulement elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de sortir de l’hôpital. La laisser seule peut après son arrivé était hors de question, puis la fièvre était apparue.

Sa température était encore au-dessus de la normal mais le docteur Edwards avait dit ce matin qu’Emma avait passé le pire et qu’elle était maintenant hors de danger. Etant plus fragile et plus faible, son corps avait besoin de plus de temps pour se remettre complètement.

Bien qu’elle aurait préféré rentrer à la maison prendre une douche et se changer, Régina préférait allait faire quelques achats dont elle avait besoin avant de rentrer. Grace à la gentillesse de Belle, elle était présentable et son manteau cachait les quelques tâches du sang d’Emma qu’elle avait encore sur ses vêtements.

Elle traversait les différents rayons du magasin méthodiquement afin de partir au plus vite. Avant de rentrer chez elle, Régina s’arrêtait à une pharmacie pour quelques petites choses. En passant de rayon en rayon, elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait choisir. Une femme qui l’avait observé de loin pendant un moment décidait de s’approcher. « Avez-vous besoin d’un renseignement madame ? » Demandait gentiment la vieille pharmacienne.

Régina avait sursauté et c’était retourné rapidement vers la femme. D’environs 50 ans et peut-être plus, c’était une belle afro-américaine. Ces beaux et longs cheveux frisés étaient attachés dans un chignon désordonné à l’arrière de sa tête. Il était gris et blanc par endroit. Son visage était légèrement rond et ses pommettes étaient hautes. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux et rassurant dans son regard qui apaisait immédiatement Régina. « En fait oui, ma . . . » Elle hésitait un instant avant de sourire grandement à la simple pensée. « Ma petite fille est à l’hôpital et je cherche un produit pour la laver, sa peau est sensible. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la femme et la façon dont elle avait parlé de son enfant qui avait laissé penser à la pharmacienne que plus se cachait derrière l’histoire de cette femme et de sa fille. « Suivez-moi. » Elle menait Régina dans un autre rayon et sortait une bouteille d’une étagère. « Ce produit est parfait, il est spécialement fait pour les enfants aux peaux sensibles et est recommandé pour les nouveaux nées aussi. » Elle tendait la bouteille à Régina qui l’examinait de plus près. « Vous pouvez aussi l’utiliser comme shampoing. »

« D’accord je vais le prendre. » Régina souriait gentiment à la femme.

« Venez ! » S’exclamait la vieille femme qui la menait plus loin dans la même allée. « Tenez, . . . » Elle sortait une boite et la tendait à Régina. « C’est une crème hydratante, apaisante et réparatrice pour les petits. Elle doit être appliquer après chaque lavage sur le corps et elle prendra soin de la peau de votre fille. »

Régina hochait la tête un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. « Peut-elle est mise sur une cicatrice ? »

« Quel genre de cicatrice ? » Demandait la pharmacienne patiemment.

« Ma fille a eu plusieurs points de sutures sur sa cuisse droite, les fils devraient lui être enlevé dans un ou deux jours maintenant. » Expliquait Régina.

La femme secouait la tête. « Non, il n’y a pas de problème, en fait elle aidera à la cicatrisation. »

Régina lui souriait de satisfaction. « Très bien je vous prends ces deux-là alors. » Elle payait ses achats et rentrait finalement à sa maison.

Régina ramassait la pile de lettre dans l’entrer avant de les poser sur un meuble. La première chose qu’elle devait faire était de lancer la tournée de linge afin de laver ce qu’elle avait acheté pour Emma. Revenant dans l’entrer, Régina se déchaussait avant de monter à l’étage avec ses achats et elle allait directement dans sa chambre. Elle posait tout sur son grand lit. La pièce était plutôt sobre, les couleurs principales étaient le blanc cassé, le beige et les meubles en bois était de couleur assez sombre.

Lorsque vous entrez dans la pièce, le lit se trouvait immédiatement sur la gauche, les grandes fenêtres juste en face illuminaient toute la pièce. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait deux portes à deux battants, l’une menant à son placard et l’autre a sa salle de bain personnel. Sans attendre, Régina retirait tous ses vêtements et les jetait au sol. Elle ne se souciait pas s’ils allaient s’abîmer car elle comptait s’en débarrasser de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait pas s’imaginer les porter à nouveau.

Profitant pleinement du confort de chez elle, Régina restait un moment sous les jets puissants d’eau. Belle avait raison, même si Emma restait dans ses pensées et qu’elle désirait la retrouver au plus vite, elle avait éprouvé un regain d’énergie depuis sa sortie de l’hôpital.

Trente minutes plus tard une Régina rafraichi et rajeunie sortait finalement de la douche. Elle enroulait une serviette autour d’elle avant d’aller jusqu’à son placard. Puisqu’elle retournait à l’hôpital, elle optait pour des vêtements plutôt confortables que professionnels. Une fois habillé, Régina sortait un grand sac de voyage et rassemblait plusieurs tenus pour les prochains jours. Tandis qu’elle allait quitter la pièce, son regard était attiré par un de ses gros pull en laine blanche.

Elle le prenait dans ses mains et souriait à la douceur entre ses doigts. Fermant les yeux, Régina le portait à son nez et respirait l’odeur de son parfum qui l’imprégnait. Elle décidait de le prendre et de l’enrouler autour d’Emma lorsqu’elle avait froid ou qu’elle avait peur. Régina avait réalisé que la petite fille aimait son parfum. Lorsqu’elle se trouvait dans ses bras, Emma inspirait toujours profondément son odeur et se détendait après contre elle.

Régina se coiffait et s’hydratait le visage avant de rassembler sa trousse de produit et la plaçait dans le sac.

Le lave-linge sonnait en bas et Régina descendait immédiatement pour tout mettre dans le sèche-linge. Elle complétait le sac avec le reste des achats qu’elle avait fait avant de descendre le tout dans le salon. Elle rassemblait son ordinateur portable et deux livres de sa bibliothèque. N’oubliant rien d’autre, Régina décidait de s’occuper de son courrier, avant d’appeler ses parents et leur parler un long moment.

Elle ne leur parlait pas d’Emma. Régina voulait d’abord avoir adopter Emma avant de le faire. Même si elle était à peu près certaine de pouvoir l’adopter, Régina ne voulait pas les décevoir. De plus elle n’était pas vraiment certaines de leurs réactions et elle préférait leur parler de tout ce qui était arrivé une fois qu’elle leur présenterait sa fille.

Finalement le sèche-linge sonnait et Régina raccrochait. Elle pliait tout ce qu’elle sortait du sèche-linge avant de le ranger dans le sac de voyage et quittait la maison immédiatement après. En regardant l’horloge avant de partir, Régina ne pouvait pas croire que presque trois heures étaient déjà passés. Elle fermait la maison et partait pour l’hôpital, son portable n’avait pas sonné une seule fois alors cela signifiait que tout allait bien.

Régina poussait doucement la porte de la chambre d’Emma pour trouver Belle en train de lire à haute voix et Emma qui était éveillé et l’écoutait attentivement. Un petit coup sur la porte et de magnifique yeux verts se posaient sur elle. Ils brillaient tout à coup et un petit sourire timide apparaissait sur ses belles petites lèvres roses.

Régina posait le sac sur la table sous la télé fixé au mur devant le lit, avant de s’approcher d’Emma en souriant grandement. « Regardez qui est réveillé. » Alors qu’elle allait se pencher vers le bas pour embrasser sa tête, Emma tendait nerveusement ses petits bras vers elle et la regardait avec espoir.

Tout en souriant largement, Régina se baissait et enlaçait tendrement la petite fille qui soupirait de contentement contre elle. « Tu m’as manqué aussi ma chérie. » Régina se reculait suffisamment pour regarder Emma et elle souriait encore plus en voyant la surprise sur son petit visage. Elle déposait un doux baiser sur son front encore un peu chaud. « J’ai une surprise pour toi mon ange. »

Emma montrait sa poitrine avec un petit doigt. « Oui pour toi ma chérie. » Un plus grand sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres et Régina se jurait de tout faire pour garder ce beau sourire et plus encore. Elle allait jusqu’au sac et l’ouvrait, avant de sortir ce qu’elle cherchait, elle tournait la tête vers Emma qui la regardait attentivement et avec excitation. « Ferme les yeux. » Ordonnait tendrement Régina, Emma faisait la moue une seconde avant de sourire et faire ce qu’on lui demandait.

Belle gloussait avec Régina, elles étaient heureuses de voir Emma si confiante qu’elle se laissait être une petite fille comme les autres à cet instant.

« Attention ne triche pas. » Emma secouait la tête tout en s’agitant nerveusement. Régina s’asseyait sur le bord du lit face à la petite fille et tendait ce qu’elle avait dans la main droite. « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Emma. » Elle tenait dans sa main un petit doudou blanc et rose pastel, en forme d’ourson. Il tenait dans ses pattes un carré rose et blanc de tissu aussi doux que sa fourrure. Le prénom Emma était brodé dessus. L’ourson avait un petit nœud rose accroché près de son oreille droite.

Les yeux d’Emma s’élargissaient de surprise, elle tendait timidement la main pour le prendre. Régina souriait tendrement à l’enfant timide qui regardait la simple petite peluche avec tant d’émerveillement.

Emma lui caressait doucement la tête, il était si doux. Elle le portait à son nez mais fronçait les sourcils lorsqu’elle était gênée par le tube sous son nez. Elle faisait une légère moue avant de tirer sur la canule et la baisser. Emma respirait profondément le parfum du doudou et fermait les yeux de contentement. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu’elle les rouvrait et regardait Régina avec adoration. Son doudou avait le parfum de la femme incroyable qui l’avait sauvée, qui la protégeait et lui montrait plus d’affection qu’elle n’avait cru possible de recevoir.

Emma c’était demandé plusieurs fois lorsqu’elle était dans les bras de Régina si ça ressemblait à ça d’avoir une maman. Elle aimait Régina profondément, elle ne voulait pas être séparé d’elle, mais Emma savait que ce n’était pas possible. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle n’avait pas de maison et pas de maman et de papa. Les adultes disaient qu’elle était orpheline, mais Emma n’était pas certaine de ce que ce mot voulait dire. Elle pensait peut-être que cela voulait dire qu’elle était seule et n’avait personne pour l’aimer.

Pourtant cette femme qui ne la connaissait pas était toujours là et prenait grand soin d’elle. Même si Emma ne pouvait pas rester avec Régina, elle était certaine qu’elle n’oublierait jamais la seule personne qui pendant un moment lui avait montré ce que ressemblait l’amour d’une mère. Ses yeux commençaient à luire de larmes.

Régina sortait sa main gauche de derrière son dos. « Voici son ami qui désirait te connaître aussi. » Elle tendait à Emma un lapin en peluche. Il était blanc et marron clair, sa fourrure était plus douce que tout ce qu’elle n’avait jamais touché. Ses oreilles étaient très longues et pendaient autour de lui.

Emma le serrait contre elle et respirait son parfum profondément. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Emma se redressait et se lançait vers Régina qui la serrait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait doucement dans le cou de la femme brune et tenait ses cadeaux fermement dans son bras tout en serrant Régina de l’autre.

Emu par la réaction d’Emma, Régina enfouissait son visage dans sa longue chevelure d’or et respirait profondément son parfum. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes de la fillette tomber sur sa peau et elle se demandait si Emma n’avait jamais reçu au moins un peu d’amour dans sa vie. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée de cette merveilleuse petite fille abandonné et seule pendant sa si courte vie.

Belle regardait silencieusement Régina et Emma, des larmes coulaient malgré elle sur ses joues.

Régina qui sentait le corps d’Emma se détendre dans ses bras, la repoussait légèrement pour voir ses petits yeux cligner d’épuisement. Tenant d’une main sa nuque et sa tête et de l’autre son dos, Régina la rallongeait sur le lit et la couvrait bien.

Emma tenait ses doudous fermement contre elle. Régina replaçait la canule sous son petit nez et lui embrassait tendrement le font. « Je suis heureuse qu’ils te plaisent. Dort mon ange, je veille sur toi. » Avant qu’elle ne puisse s’éloigner, Emma posait une petite main sur sa joue et l’attirait vers elle. Elle déposait un doux baiser sur l’autre joue de Régina avant de se blottir plus loin sous la couverture.

Régina caressait tendrement son front avant de s’installer sur la chaise près du lit et posait une main sur la tête d’Emma qui c’était tournée vers elle avant de s’endormir paisiblement.

Régina et Belle se regardaient silencieusement pendant un instant. Elles partageaient par ce seul regard la compréhension, le soutient et la tristesse qu’elles éprouvaient par ce qui venait de se passer. C’était si douloureux de voir Emma ému par le simple fait de recevoir un petit cadeau. Ce doux bébé qui ne demandait qu’à être aimé et choyé.

Après quelques minutes durant laquelle elles se ressaisissaient, Régina brisait finalement ce silence. « J’aimerais pouvoir la doucher. J’ai acheté un beau pyjama qui lui ira mieux que cette robe horrible d’hôpital et je suis aussi allé à la pharmacie pour trouver un gel douche qui n’agresserait pas sa peau sensible. »

Belle souriait doucement, elle pouvait facilement imaginer Régina en maman poule, parcourant 100 magasins s’il le fallait juste pour acheter le meilleur pour son enfant. « Il se fait tard pour aujourd’hui, mais demain je peux débrancher Emma de sa perfusion pour que tu puisses la laver sans problème. Je suis certaine qu’elle sera heureuse d’être propre. »

Les yeux de Régina scintillaient de malice. « Tu veux seulement être là pour t’occuper d’Emma, plutôt que de laisser ta collègue le faire ! » Affirmait-elle avant de rire en voyant le léger rougissement le l’infirmière.

« D’accord, je préfère m’occuper d’Emma. Mais c’est toujours vrai qu’il est tard pour aujourd’hui. » Affirmait Belle avec un doux sourire.

Régina gloussait doucement. « En effet. Tu sais, Emma préfère que ce soit toi qui s’occupe de ses soins. » Les yeux bleus de Belle brillaient d’affection. « Malgré le temps, elle tremble toujours lorsque Karen la touche. Elle est encore nerveuse quand le docteur Edwards l’examine, pourtant avec toi elle est calme. Elle n’a pas peur et en dehors de moi, tu es la seule à obtenir ce doux sourire timide. »

« J’aime cette petite fille ! » Affirmait la jeune infirmière. « Il y a quelque chose d’unique dans son regard. Je ne peux pas dire ce que c’est, mais c’est envoutant et bouleversant. » Régina hochait la tête en accord. « Même si elle ne parle pas, elle en dit tellement plus avec ses yeux. » Belle fronçait légèrement les sourcils. « Le docteur a expliqué pourquoi elle ne parlait pas ? »

Régina soupirait doucement. « Rien ne semble aller mal avec ses cordes vocales, il faudrait faire un examen plus poussé pour voir si elle est véritablement muette. » Regina caressait tendrement le front d’Emma. « Elle pense que ce serait plutôt psychologique. Le choc de ce qui s’est passé ou tout ce qu’elle a vécu qui lui ont appris à ne pas faire de bruit. Il faut attendre et voir. »

Belle hochait simplement la tête. La sonnerie de son portable brisait le silence, elle l’attrapait sur la table devant elle et regardait le message qu’elle venait de recevoir. Soupirant de consternation, un petit sourire se formait malgré tout sur ses lèvres.

Intrigué, Régina demandait doucement. « Tout va bien ? »

Belle relevait la tête avant de rouler des yeux. « Oui, ma partenaire vient de faire brûler le dîner qu’elle m’a préparé. » Régina gloussait doucement. « Au moins elle n’a pas mis le feu à l’appartement. Elle a bien des qualités mais la cuisine n’est pas l’une d’elle ! » Elles riaient toutes les deux.

« Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? » Demandait Régina, désireuse d’en apprendre plus sur sa nouvelle amie.

Un sourire aimant apparaissait sur les lèvres de Belle et ses yeux brillaient d’amour. « Ruby, Ruby Lucas. C’est une belle grande brune aux yeux bleus. Elle a un look un peux déganter mais c’est la femme la plus loyale et la plus douce que j’ai rencontré. » Belle gloussait légèrement. « Ne lui dit pas que j’ai dit qu’elle était douce, elle aime se faire passer pour une dure à cuire. »

Régina souriait grandement. Elle était fascinée par l’amour si évident que l’infirmière avait pour sa partenaire. « Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

« Elle m’est rentré dedans. » les yeux de Régina s’élargissaient de surprise et Belle riait doucement. « Je veux dire littéralement, elle courrait pour rejoindre sa prochaine salle de classe et elle ne m’a pas vue. J’ai fini sur mes fesses par terre, avant de me retrouver sur le dos et elle sur moi. » Régina était très amusée par l’histoire. « Elle s’est excusée encore et encore, tout en babillant nerveusement pendant qu’elle ramassait mes affaires au sol. » Belle secouait la tête d’amusement. « Elle s’est finalement redressée et me tendait mes affaires quand elle s’est figée tout à coup. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien et elle m’a simplement dit « Wow tu es magnifique ! » Avant de rougir et s’enfuir dans le couloir. » Régina riait.

Belle soupirait de joie. « Elle n’était pas vraiment le type de fille qui m’attirait mais, je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose qui m’avait charmé. Elle a finalement trouvé le courage de venir me parler deux semaines plus tard et m’a invité à sortir. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de six ans maintenant. »

« Wow, c’est incroyable et une belle histoire. » Disait Régina avec admiration. « J’aimerais trouver quelqu’un de spéciale un jour. »

« Je sais que j’ai eu de la chance de la trouver si tôt dans ma vie et je suis certaine qu’une femme chanceuse obtiendra ton cœur. » Affirmait Belle gentiment.

Régina hochait la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur la douce petite fille endormie. « Elle devra aussi désirer Emma si elle veut faire partie de notre famille. »

Le sourire de Belle devenait encore plus lumineux. « Alors ça y est, tu es décidé à l’adopter ?! »

Le sourire de Régina était époustouflant à cet instant. « Oui, j’ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit et je ne peux pas supporter l’idée que quelqu’un la prenne loin de moi. Je l’aime de tout mon cœur et je veux être sa maman. » Elle relevait les yeux vers Belle qui semblait si heureuse.

« Tu sais chaque fois que je vous regarde, je ne vois qu’une mère et sa fille. » Régina était si heureuse et Belle était contente qu’elles se soient trouvées. « Cette petite fille a de la chance de t’avoir pour mère, elle mérite d’être aimé. »

« C’est moi qui ai de la chance de l’avoir dans ma vie. » Affirmait Régina tendrement.

Belle regardait sa montre avant de se lever. « Je dois y aller, même si j’aimerais rester discuter un peu plus, il se fait tard. »

Régina regardait l’heure et était surprise de constater qu’il était plus de 19h30 déjà. « Le temps passe vite. »

« Surtout en bonne compagnie. » Affirmait l’infirmière tout en faisant un clin d’œil. Régina souriait d’amusement. Belle embrassait tendrement la joue d’Emma avant d’enfiler son manteau et d’attraper son sac.

« Merci pour tous Belle. » Elle serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras un instant avant de la laisser passer.

« Tu n’as pas à me remercier, je suis heureuse de pouvoir être là. » Elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre et se tournait une dernière fois avant de partir. « Ruby aimerait faire votre connaissance, laisse-moi savoir quand on peut passer ! » Un signe de tête de Régina et elle était partie.

Régina revenait près d’Emma, elle déposait un doux baiser sur sa tempe avant de s’occuper des papiers qu’elle avait apporté avec elle. Le dîner lui était apporté à 20 heures. Emma avait encore une fois refusé de manger lorsque Régina l’avait réveillé. Elle avait regardé un peu la télé avant de se rendormir vers 21 heures. Sa température était maintenant autour de 38°c.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Régina lançait l’appel sur son portable. Elle se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre et attendait que la personne réponde.

« Salut, ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas eu de tes nouvelles Gina. »

Régina soupirait légèrement. « Bonsoir Kathryn, je suis désolée. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il y avait un silence sur la ligne pendant quelques secondes. Kathryn connaissait très bien sa meilleure amie et malgré le peu qu’elle venait d’entendre, elle savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. « Que ce passe-t-il Régina Mills ?! »

Régina soupirait de frustration. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » Grondait doucement la brune.

Kathryn, pas le moins du monde impressionné, roulait des yeux. « Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis la primaire et j’étais la première à savoir que tu avais fait le mur a 14 ans pour embrasser ta première fille alors renverse immédiatement les haricots. »

Régina ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire, seule Kathryn osait lui parler ainsi et ne pas s’inquiéter des répercussions. « Je préfèrerais ne pas te raconter tout cela au téléphone, il s’est passé beaucoup de chose c’est derniers jours et j’ai besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu . . . »

Elle était coupée par la voix inquiète de sa meilleure amie. « Tu n’as rien de grave ? tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Tu veux que je vienne immédiatement ? Ou es-tu ? . . . »

Les questions se succédaient rapidement et avec de plus en plus de frénésie, Régina savait que son amie paniquait. « Kathryn Midas-Thomas ! » Rugissait Régina qui stoppait efficacement les mots de Kathryn. « Respire profondément et écoute-moi. » N’obtenant aucune réponse, Régina continuait. « Je vais bien Kathryn, je suis désolée si je t’ai effrayé. » Elle soupirait tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « J’aurais probablement dû attendre demain pour t’appeler. »

« Non ! » S’exclamait Kathryn plus calmement. « Je suis là pour toi Gina et tu peux m’appeler chaque fois que tu le souhaite. »

« Tu ne vas probablement pas dormir de la nuit et te poser milles questions maintenant. » Soupirait-elle de déception devant son manque de considération.

« Tu ne peux pas me le dire au téléphone ?! » Demandait Kathryn intrigué.

« Non. » Répondait simplement Régina. « C’est une longue histoire et pour être honnête je préfèrerais t’avoir en face de moi pour te la raconter. »

Il y avait un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix de Régina qui alarmait Kathryn. « Pourquoi je ne viens pas maintenant et nous pouvons parler tranquillement ?! »

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ses mots, Régina parlait rapidement. « Les visites sont interdites à cette heure de la nuit. »

Les yeux de Kathryn s’élargissaient dans la crainte. « Où es-tu Régina ?! »

Ses yeux s’élargissaient avant qu’elle ne se frappe le front en murmurant *Stupide*. « Je suis à l’hôpital, . . . » Kathryn inspirait brusquement avant de s’agiter. « Pourquoi tu ne me retrouve pas à l’entrée de l’hôpital général, je t’expliquerais tout ?! » Demandait Régina tout en sachant que son amie se préparait déjà à partir.

« J’arrive tout de suite. » S’exclamait Kathryn avant de raccrocher.

Régina s’approchait du lit et casserait tendrement le dos d’Emma. Elle était roulée en boule et tenait fermement le lapin contre sa poitrine et l’ourson sous sa joue droite. Régina allait jusqu’à son sac et en sortait la belle couverture qu’elle avait également acheté pour Emma. Elle repoussait le drap blanc et rêche et posait délicatement la douce couverture sur la petite. Elle était tricotée en laine multicolore. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et vives. Du bleu, du vert, du jaune, de l’orange, du rouge, du mauve, . . .

Elle arpentait un peu la chambre avant que son portable ne vibre, elle venait de recevoir un texto de Kathryn qui l’informait qu’elle venait de se garer. Régina embrassait tendrement la tête d’Emma avant de quitter la chambre sans un bruit. Elle passait par le bureau des infirmières demander à Karen si elle pouvait rester avec Emma le temps qu’elle aille accueillir son amie.

Personne ne semblait commenter l’arrivée d’un visiteur en dehors des heures. Régina savait qu’elle profitait de la renommer de son nom de famille mais elle s’en fichait à cet instant. Une fois certaine qu’Emma ne serait pas seule, Régina rejoignait la passerelle qui l’amènerait au bâtiment principal et elle prenait l’ascenseur pour descendre les trois étages qui la séparaient de l’accueil à l’entrée de l’hôpital.

Régina trouvait sa meilleure amie en train de faire les cent pas devant le bureau de l’accueil. Elle souriait tout en s’approchant. « Tu n’as pas à avoir l’air si inquiète, je vais très bien. » Kathryn se tournait brusquement vers elle avant de l’engloutir dans une étreinte d’ours. « Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter Kath, je suis désolé. »

Se reculant un peut, Kathryn la tenait à bout de bras et l’étudiait attentivement. « Tant que tu vas bien, ça n’a pas d’importance. »

« Je vais bien, je te le promets. » Elle souriait chaleureusement à sa meilleure amie.

Un signe de tête et Kathryn la relâchait. « Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là alors ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe Gina ? »

« Nous devons retourner à la chambre avant que je ne te raconte toute l’histoire. » Elle faisait demi-tour et retournait au service pédiatrique, son amie sur ses talons.

Kathryn était confuse de se trouver à l’étage des enfants, elle se posait mille questions et plus apparaissaient à chaque nouveau pas.

Régina ouvrait la porte de la chambre 146 et entrait doucement. L’infirmière Karen était là un peu à l’écart du lit mais tout en observant la petite encore endormie. « Tout vas bien ? » Demandait-elle doucement.

Karen se tournait vers les deux femmes. « Elle a commencé à s’agiter lorsque je me suis approché du lit. Je ne sais pas comment elle sait que c’est moi, mais j’ai préféré garder mes distances pour ne pas la réveiller. »

Régina pouvait voir une certaine déception au manifeste rejet d’Emma. C’était une gentille femme et plutôt douce mais Emma s’agitait toujours nerveusement en sa présence et ne tolérait absolument pas son touché. « Merci d’avoir veillé sur elle. »

Un signe de tête et la femme quittait la chambre.

Kathryn était restée près de la porte de la chambre et observait le petit corps caché sous la couverture. Elle regardait son amie s’approcher du lit, elle passait une main à l’arrière de la petite tête avant de se pencher vers le bas et d’y déposer un tendre baiser. Elle était encore plus confuse.

Régina se tournait vers Kathryn et lui souriait avec encouragement. « Viens, laisse-moi te présenter quelqu’un de spécial. »

Elle s’approchait timidement du lit et regardait Régina tirer légèrement la couverture pour montrer le côté du visage d’une petite fille. Un bandage blanc passait autour de sa tête, sur le haut de son front et derrière son oreille. Il y avait également un tube bleu qui passait sous son nez et au-dessus de son oreille. Des boucles blondes à profusion étaient dispersés derrière elle. Elle était si petite et si fragile que le cœur de Kathryn se serrait pour la belle enfant.

« Voici Emma. » Kathryn relevait la tête et regardait son amie avec surprise. Sa voix tenait tant d’amour dans ses simples mots.

Couvrant à nouveau Emma, Régina prenait place sur la chaise qu’elle avait quitté plus tôt et faisait signe a son amie de s’installer sur celle à côté d’elle. Kathryn posait son sac et hottait son manteau avant de s’assoir.

« Très bien, alors voilà comment tout à commencer, . . . » Elle lui faisait part de son déjeuner, de sa rencontre avec Franck Devas. Elle parlait de son entré dans la maison et de sa découverte des corps. Kathryn avait attrapé sa main pendant le récit et la tenait fermement entre les siennes en signe de soutien.

Régina lui racontait comment elle avait trouvé Emma dans le placard, l’arrivée des secours, le trajet en ambulance et le passage aux urgences. Elle parlait du fait qu’Emma refusait de la lâcher et du réconfort qu’elle trouvait avec elle. Ce lien magique qui avait commencé à se tisser entre elles depuis qu’elle l’avait prise dans ces bras la première fois.

Régina parlait de leur arriver dans le service pédiatrique, le passage du lieutenant O’Hara et de ses découvertes. Sa décision de prendre soins d’Emma et de veiller sur elle. Les nouvelles du médecin sur le mal qui avait été fait à la petite, la fièvre qui c’était abattue sur Emma cette première nuit. Régina parlait de tous sans s’arrêter et Kathryn l’écoutait attentivement.

C’était une histoire véritablement incroyable et si horrible en même temps. Son cœur se serrait pour la pauvre enfant qui avait vécu l’horreur pendant si longtemps. Elle comprenait la réaction de Régina face à tout cela mais elle pouvait voir aussi les sentiments plus profonds que son amie portait pour l’enfant couché devant elles.

A la fin de l’histoire, Régina regardait Kathryn dans les yeux et parlait avec tant de conviction et détermination que cela lui en coupait le souffle. « Je l’aime de tout mon cœur et je veux l’adopter. Je veux qu’elle soit ma petite fille et la garder près de moi pour toujours. »

Digérant pendant un moment tout ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, Kathryn comprenait pourquoi elle avait refusé de parler au téléphone de tout cela. C’était l’éclat dans les yeux de Régina qui la touchait le plus, cet amour incandescent qui brillait dans son regard pour la petite fille qui avait volé son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à son amie qu’elle se précipitait ou qu’elle faisait une erreur parce que Kathryn pouvait voir que cela n’en était pas une. Sa meilleure amie était devenue maman durant ses quelques jours et elle était heureuse pour elle.

Tirant la brunette dans un câlin écrasant, Kathryn s’exclamait joyeusement. « Je suis heureuse pour toi Gina ! Félicitation ! »

Soupirant de soulagement, Régina se laissait écraser par sa meilleure amie un moment de plus avant de la repousser gentiment. « Merci. » Son sourire était grand. « J’ai besoin de ton aide. » Kathryn reprenait son sérieux et écoutait attentivement. « Je ne pense pas avoir de problème pour adopter Emma, mais je ne veux pas attendre. Je veux qu’elle sorte de cet hôpital avec moi et pas être emmené dans un centre qui ne prendra probablement pas soins d’elle. »

« Je comprends. » Acquiesçait Kathryn tout en réfléchissant.

« Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner et je pensais que tu pourrais m’aider. » Régina espérait vraiment que Kathryn pourrait l’aider et éviter que cet homme horrible et chauve ne revienne prendre Emma loin d’elle.

« Je ne sais pas qui pourrait nous aider, mais je peux me renseigner auprès de Marc, il gère les affaires familiales et il saura probablement à qui s’adresser. » Expliquait Kath. Elle voyait la crainte dans le regard brun de son amie. « Ne t’en fait pas Gina, . . . » Elle attrapait ses mains. « Je vais t’aider pour que vous ne soyez pas séparé. »

Un poids semblait être enlever de ses épaules et Régina soupirait de soulagement. Elle était heureuse d’avoir sa meilleure amie avec elle. « Merci Kathryn. »

« J’imagine que ta famille n’est pas au courant ?! » Régina baissait les yeux tout en secouant la tête. « Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? »

Régina respirait profondément avant de regarder sa meilleure amie un instant puis se concentrer sur l’enfant devant elle. « Au début, tout est aller tellement vite. Emma est tombée très malade rapidement et je n’avais pas le temps de devoir tout expliquer. »

« Ensuite ?! » Demandait doucement la blonde.

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr de leurs réactions. » Sa voix tremblait légèrement. « Je veux dire, adopter une enfant que j’ai trouvé seule survivante au milieu d’un massacre et qui a probablement vécu l’enfer. » Une larme roulait sur sa joue. « Je l’aime tu sais et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s’ils ne comprenaient pas ou avaient une parole déplacée envers elle. »

« Oh Gina ! » Soupirait Kathryn tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Elle mérite l’amour et la protection d’une famille, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s’ils la blessaient par leurs mots. » Elle sanglotait doucement.

Kathryn frottait doucement le dos de son amie, elle comprenait les craintes de Régina mais elle était certaine que s’ils voyaient l’amour qu’elle portait pour Emma, alors ils comprendraient. Les Mills étaient une famille plutôt soudée et malgré quelques différents par moment, ils se soutenaient et s’aimait profondément. Elle ne doutait pas que lorsqu’ils poseraient les yeux sur la petite blonde, elle capturerait leur cœur et ils seraient immédiatement sous son charme.

Un petit bruit attirait leur attention et elles regardaient rapidement vers le lit. Emma était réveillée et regardait Régina avec crainte, elle tenait ses doudous fermement contre elle. Voyant les larmes sur les joues de Régina, Emma tendait les bras vers elle et se blottissait immédiatement contre elle pour la réconforter.

Régina la tenait fermement contre elle.

Kathryn souriait tendrement à la douce scène devant elle.

Sentant les sanglots de Régina s’apaiser, Emma se reculait un peut et doucement elle éloignait les larmes de ses joues du bout des doigts avant de se pencher en avant et déposer un petit baiser sur chacune de ses joues humides.

Un beau sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de Régina qui regardait l’enfant avec adoration. Emma lui souriait timidement en retour, heureuse d’avoir ramené la joie dans les yeux de la femme qui comptait le plus pour elle.

« Je t’aime ma chérie ! » Soupirait Régina de contentement.

Les yeux d’Emma brillaient à leur tour. Elle portait sa petite main sur son cœur et la posait ensuite sur la poitrine de Régina qui souriait encore plus avant de la tirer contre elle et l’enlaçait tendrement.

Kathryn était émue, c’était si beau.

Emma se reculait légèrement de la poitrine de Régina et regardait avec crainte Kathryn. Ses petits sourcils étaient froncés et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

Kathryn était surprise d’être si ouvertement scruté. Elle trouvait adorable le fait qu’Emma désirait protéger Régina et se demandait donc si elle était responsable des larmes de la brune.

Régina qui comprenait le comportement d’Emma, ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être touché par le désir évident de l’enfant de la protéger. Elle embrassait tendrement la tempe de la petite qui la regardait finalement. « Je te présente Kathryn, ma meilleure amie ! » Emma fronçait toujours les sourcils. « Elle est gentille, tu peux avoir confiance en elle. » Emma effleurait doucement ses joues ou les larmes avaient coulés plutôt. Régina souriait tendrement à l’enfant dans ses bras. « Elle ne m’a pas fait pleurer ma chérie. J’ai partagé avec elle quelque chose qui me faisait mal à l’intérieur et j’ai pleuré à l’abri dans ses bras. »

Emma fronçait drôlement son petit nez tandis qu’elle réfléchissait aux mots de Régina. Les deux femmes la regardaient avec adoration, elle était si mignonne et douce. Un signe de tête et Emma tournait la tête vers Kathryn avant de lui sourire timidement et lui faire un petit signe de la main.

« Tu es vraiment trop adorable ! » Gloussait Kathryn tandis qu’Emma se cachait dans la poitrine de Régina qui riait aussi. « Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer et de faire ta connaissance petite Emma. » Se cachant en partie dans les cheveux noirs de Régina, Emma regardait timidement Kathryn et lorsque celle-ci lui souriait, elle se cachait à nouveau. « C’est officiel, je suis charmé ! »

Régina gloussait en connaissance de cause. Toutes personnes qui posaient les yeux sur Emma se retrouvaient complètement subjugué et touché par la petite fille.

« Bien que j’aimerais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance, il se fait tard et tu as besoin de dormir Emma. » La fillette hochait simplement la tête contre l’épaule de Régina. Elle la posait délicatement sur le lit et s’apprêtait à la recoucher, lorsqu’Emma penchait la tête vers l’avant pour voir Kathryn. Elle tortillait son petit doigt timidement vers la blonde pour lui faire signe d’approcher. Les deux femmes riaient en même temps.

« Qu’y a-t-il ma chérie ? » Demandait Kathryn. Régina souriait sciemment. Emma attrapait la main de la blonde et la tirait vers elle avant de se redresser un peut et déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Elle s’allongeait ensuite et se cachait un peu derrière ses doudous. Kathryn regardait l’enfant avec émerveillement. Sachant ce qu’elle avait vécu, le mal qui lui avait été fait et probablement plus qu’elles ne connaissaient pas, Emma était douce et aimante, malgré ses craintes et sa timidité tout à fait compréhensible, elle osait encore faire confiance. Se penchant vers le bas, Kathryn posait un doux baiser sur le front et lui caressait la joue avec le bout de ses doigts. « Tu es une merveilleuse petite fille. »

L’enfant lui souriait timidement tout en rougissant un peut. Kathryn se levait et laissait la place à Régina qui couchait Emma et la couvrait. « Dort maintenant mon ange. » Elle embrassait tendrement sa joue et s’installait à côté d’elle sur le lit. Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre elle et fermait les yeux.

« Je vais vous laisser dormir. Je vais m’occuper de ton projet demain et je te tiens au courant. » Elle ne voulait pas dire à voix haute les mots car Régina ne semblait pas avoir parler avec la petite. 

« Je ne préfère pas lui en parler tout de suite, pas que je ne doute pas de ma réussite mais que je ne puisse pas le faire avant sa libération. » Expliquait Régina qui avait remarqué l’hésitation de son amie.

Kathryn acquiesçait. « Je comprends, mais je t’ai fait une promesse que je compte bien tenir ! » Informait-elle avec détermination.

Régina souriait chaleureusement à son amie, elle était heureuse de ne plus être seule pour affronter tout cela. « Tu peux en parler à John, j’imagine qu’il est inquiet. »

Kathryn hochait la tête tout en enfilant son manteau. « Il serait venu avec moi si les filles n’étaient pas déjà couchées. » Régina se sentait coupable de les avoir effrayés. Kathryn posait une main sur la joue de son amie. « Non, pas de ça. Je suis heureuse que tu m’ais appelé. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n’as pas voulu me parler au téléphone, tu avais raison. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour Emma et pourquoi tu restes avec elle. » Elle souriait tendrement à son amie. « Ton amour pour Emma brille énormément dans tes yeux et c’est pareil pour elle. Il faut le voir pour le comprendre. » Une larme roulait sur la joue de la brunette. « Maintenant repose toi et prends soins de cette petite, je m’occupe de tout. » Elle embrassait la joue de Régina avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

« Regarde sur la table les feuilles de papier, tu trouveras tous les noms et les informations sur les différentes personnes liées aux meurtres. Il y a aussi le dossier de demande d’adoption. » Kathryn récupérait les feuilles avant de ramasser son sac et se diriger vers la sortie. « Bonne nuit Kath et embrasse tout le monde pour moi. »

« Promis, bonne nuit Gina. » Elle quittait la chambre silencieusement.

Régina allait rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama et se laver les dents. Elle revenait dans la chambre et s’allongeait confortablement dans le lit. Elle s’enroulait autour d’Emma qui se blottissait immédiatement contre elle. Régina la couvrait correctement avec sa nouvelle couverture et rabattait le drap sur son corps. Soupirant de contentement, elle s’endormait profondément.

Kathryn rentrait à la maison et retrouvait son mari qui l’attendait dans le salon. Rassuré de voir sa femme souriante, ils montaient tous les deux à l’étages pour se coucher. Kathryn se préparait pour dormir tandis que John l’attendait impatiemment dans le lit. Une fois tous les deux allongés, Kathryn lui racontait tous se qui c’était passé ce soir et toutes les révélations que lui avait fait Régina.

John était abasourdi, il ne s’attendait surement pas à quelque chose comme ça. « Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Je sais, j’ai été aussi très surprise, mais tu aurais dû les voir toutes les deux John. Elles s’aiment profondément et elles sont aussi trop belles. » Ils souriaient tous les deux dans la pénombre de la chambre. « Je vais l’aider, demain je vais parler à plusieurs collègues et voir si je peux accélérer la procédure d’adoption. Emma ne peut pas retourner probablement dans un foyer d’accueil. » Elle frissonnait d’effroi a cette pensée et son mari la serrait plus près de lui. « Elles ne supporteraient pas d’être séparé et Emma a besoin de soins constant. Je doute que l’une des personnes qui s’occupe des enfants puisse passer tout son temps avec elle. » Kathryn soupirait de fatigue. « En plus, a part Régina et un peut cette infirmière, Emma ne supporte pas d’être touché où approché par personne d’autre. »

John embrassait le dessus de la tête de sa femme. « Avec vous deux, je ne doute pas un seul instant de votre réussite. Régina n’est plus seule maintenant, nous sommes là ! »

Kathryn relevait la tête et embrassait son merveilleux mari. « Je t’aime John Thomas Junior ! » S’exclamait-elle avec amour.

Il souriait tendrement à sa femme. « Je t’aime aussi mon amour. Allez dormons, je suis sûr qu’une grosse journée nous attend. » Se blottissant l’un contre l’autre, ils fermaient les yeux et s’endormaient paisiblement dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

La nuit se passait étonnement bien pour Régina et Emma, la petite fille c’était seulement agité deux fois dans la nuit mais ne ce n’était pas réveillé. Malgré tout ce qui c’était passé dans la journée, elle avait passé une nuit reposante et plutôt sereine. Sa fièvre avait maintenant complètement disparu. Régina était heureuse de savoir qu’Emma se sentait suffisamment en sécurité dans ses bras pour passer une nuit reposante et dormir d’un sommeil assez profond.


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Régina était réveillée par de douce caresse sur son visage. C’était très léger et si délicat sur sa peau. Elle souriait tout en soupirant de contentement. Régina ouvrait les yeux et tombait sur le regard brillant d’Emma qui était allongé face à elle. Un doux sourire illuminait son visage. Elle posait sa main sur la joue de Régina tout en rapprochant son visage et collait leur front ensemble. Ne rompant pas le regard, Emma et Régina partageaient un moment tendre et intime.

Un bruit rompait le silence de la pièce, puis elles entendaient l’ouverture de la porte, mais elles n’y prêtaient aucunement attention.

Emma se reculait un peu avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de Régina qui souriait encore plus à la tendresse de l’enfant. « Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie. » Un sourire plus grand lui était donné et son cœur s’envolait de joie.

C’était un moment spécial, les peurs n’étaient plus là, la souffrance et le doute non plus.

Régina se penchait à son tour et déposait un doux baiser sur le front d’Emma. Elles se regardaient avec amour pendant un autre moment avant de finalement laisser la réalité éclater leur petite bulle.

Régina relevait la tête pour voir les intrus. Belle et le docteur Edwards étaient là, les regardant silencieusement tout en souriant chaleureusement. « Bonjour à vous ! » Elle se redressait sur le lit et passait une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé.

« Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. » Offrait doucement Belle tout en se rapprochant du lit.

Régina secouait la tête tandis qu’elle caressait les cheveux d’Emma. La petite fille avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse et se blottissait contre elle. « Vous ne l’avez pas fait, nous nous disions simplement bonjour. » Elle souriait tout en baissant les yeux sur l’enfant qui avait tourné la tête vers elle et lui souriait timidement.

Carmen souriait chaleureusement. « Très bien, je viens examiner Emma. » Elle s’approchait du lit et regardait la petite fille se blottir un peu plus contre Régina.

Régina passait tendrement la main dans les cheveux d’or de l’enfant. « Sa va aller ma chérie. » Elle déposait un doux baiser contre sa tête avant de se dégager du lit.

Emma se redressait et s’asseyait sur le lit. Sa petite main attrapait immédiatement celle de Régina et elle regardait avec appréhension le docteur se rapprocher d’elle.

Carmen souriait tendrement à Emma. « Tout vas bien ma chérie, je vais d’abord écouter ton cœur et tes poumons. » Elle enfilait son stéthoscope et après l’avoir réchauffé, elle poussait la robe d’Emma et le posait contre sa poitrine. Son petit cœur battait un peu plus vite. Belle qui c’était rapproché du lit, souriait de manière rassurante à la fillette.

Régina était fière d’Emma car même si elle était effrayée, elle se laissait faire. « C’est bien ma chérie. » Elle frôlait sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts.

Le docteur Edwards se redressait et soupirait de satisfaction. « C’est parfait, le sifflement dans ses poumons a presque disparu et son rythme cardiaque est normal. » Régina soupirait de soulagement et souriait de joie. Carmen souriait à la petite fille qui la regardait attentivement. « Tu es une petite fille très courageuse et très forte. » Emma rougissait aux compliments et toutes les femmes présentes gloussaient légèrement. « Maintenant je vais retirer les bandages et voir les points de sutures. »

Avec délicatesse, le docteur retirait doucement le bandage autour de la tête d’Emma. Elle repoussait les cheveux blond sale de la petite et regardait les quelques points derrière son oreille droite. Touchant à peine la peau, elle était heureuse du résultat. « Ils sont parfait, je pourrais les retirer demain. » Affirmait-elle a Régina qui semblait heureuse de la nouvelle.

Le docteur Edwards repoussait la robe des jambes d’Emma, elle retirait le bandage avec la même délicatesse et attention. Emma regardait attentivement sa jambe, une grande ligne rouge traversait sa cuisse et il y avait plusieurs petits nœuds de fils noirs tout le long. Carmen touchait doucement la cicatrice. « Elle est parfaite aussi. Elle sera marquée pendant un long moment mais avec le temps elle devrait devenir mois visible. »

Régina regardait Emma porter sa petite main sur sa jambe et touché à peine la peau blessée. Son cœur se serrait pour l’enfant qui porterait a jamais sur son corps le rappel du cauchemar qu’elle avait vécu. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour ne pas laisser Emma se perdre dans ses mauvais souvenirs, elle posait doucement sa main sur la cuisse d’Emma et caressait délicatement la peau près des points d’un mouvement doux de son pouce.

Emma relevait la tête et regardait Régina dans les yeux. « Je te promet de tout faire pour que personne ne te refasse du mal comme ça. » Affirmait-elle fermement.

Emma pouvait voir la sincérité briller dans les yeux de Régina, elle ne doutait pas des mots de la femme. Elle tendait ses bras vers elle et était heureuse d’être a nouveau enlacé par la douce avocate.

Régina déposait un doux baiser sur sa tête avant de regarder le docteur a nouveau.

Carmen était heureuse de voir l’amour et la confiance que partageait ces deux-là. « Je préfère ne pas remettre de bandage et laisser la peau respirer. Belle m’a fait savoir que vous aimeriez lui faire prendre une douche, maintenant que la peau est complètement refermée, il n’y aucun problème à cela. » Son expression devenait sérieuse et Carmen s’asseyait sur la chaise près du lit. « Emma ?! » Lorsque la fillette tournait la tête vers elle, le docteur lui souriait de façon rassurante. « J’aimerais discuter de quelque chose d’important avec toi ma chérie. »

Emma relevait la tête vers Régina qui lui souriait tendrement tout en passant sa main dans ses boucles blondes. Elle se tournait tout en restant contre Régina et regardait attentivement le docteur.

Le docteur Edwards était heureuse de voir qu’elle avait l’attention complète de la fillette. « Tu es une petite fille très intelligente, alors je vais t’expliquer quelque chose. Pour être en bonne santé, il y a des choses importantes d’on nous avons besoin chaque jour. » Elle se penchait en avant sur sa chaise et regardait la moindre expression sur le visage de l’enfant. « Nous avons besoin de dormir, de faire de l’exercice, de sortir et le plus important de tous, nous avons besoin de manger. »

Emma se repoussait plus loin contre Régina et sa position devenait légèrement défensive. Belle et Carmen le remarquaient immédiatement. Régina enroulait ses bras autour d’Emma pour la rassurer et lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité.

Carmen souriait tendrement à la petite afin de la rassurer. « Nous comprenons toutes que malheureusement on ne t’a probablement jamais donné autant à manger qu’il t’aurait fallu. » Les yeux d’Emma se remplissaient de larmes et toutes les femmes luttaient pour ne pas pleurer. Ne supportant pas de voir cela, Régina soulevait Emma et la tenait dans ses bras. Elle se tournait de façon que le docteur puisse encore voir le visage d’Emma. « Ce n’est pas ta faute ma chérie, c’est la faute des gens qui devaient bien prendre soin de toi et ne l’ont pas fait, tu comprends ? » Demandait doucement le docteur.

Emma hochait la tête légèrement.

« Nous sommes là pour bien prendre soin de toi aujourd’hui ma chérie et pour que tu sois à nouveau en bonne santé et en pleine forme. Nous avons besoin de toi pour ça. » Emma fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « Il faut que tu manges Emma et pour cela tu dois essayer ce que l’on te donne. » Emma se blottissait plus loin dans l’étreinte de Régina. « Tu ne dois pas manger tout ce que l’on te donne ma chérie, mais j’aimerais que tu essaie de gouter au moins. Tu veux bien essayer s’il te plait ? »

Emma levait la tête vers Régina qui semblait aussi désireuse qu’elle accepte de faire ce que le docteur demandait. Il n’y avait rien qu’elle ne ferait pas pour rendre heureuse la belle brune et donc elle hochait la tête en accord. Elle n’avait peut-être pas tout compris ce que le docteur lui avait dit mais elle comprenait qu’elle devait essayer de manger de la nourriture pour guérir.

Régina soupirait de soulagement tout en embrassant le haut de sa tête. « Merci ! » Murmurait-elle contre ses cheveux.

Heureuse de cela, le docteur se relevait de la chaise. « Bien, nous allons apporter un chocolat chaud pour le petit déjeuner et un gâteau, . . . » Expliquait le docteur à Régina. « Ça n’a pas d’importance la quantité qu’elle mange, tant qu’elle goute les deux. Le but est de lui redonner l’envie de manger pour le moment, alors pas de stress ou de pression car les repas pourraient devenir un moment de tension et de déplaisir, cela pourrait la braquer encore plus. » Régina acquiesçait silencieusement. « Elle sera toujours nourrie par intra-veineuse pour l’instant donc même si elle ne mange pas vraiment cela n’est pas grave. »

Regardant la fillette jouer avec les cheveux de Régina, le docteur songeait à tout ce qu’elle avait enduré et ce qui l’attendait encore à l’avenir. « La nourriture pourrait la rendre malade. » Les yeux de Régina s’élargissaient de surprise et de crainte. « Elle pourrait vomir ou avoir des douleurs pendant la digestion. Il faut vous attendre à cela. »

Régina soupirait doucement, elle savait que les choses seraient difficiles mais certainement pas autant. La simple pensé qu’Emma souffre lui donnait la nausée. « Merci docteur Edwards. » Son sourire était serré.

Le docteur lui faisait un signe de tête et se tournait vers Belle. « Si quelque chose ne va pas, appelez-moi immédiatement. »

« Oui docteur. » S’exclamait Belle.

Sans plus de mot Carmen quittait la chambre pour aller s’occuper de ses autres patients.

Belle se rapprochait du lit. « J’ai déjà les médicaments de près pour tout problème qu’elle pourrait avoir. » Elle espérait rassurer Régina un peut.

Soupirant lourdement, Régina baissait les yeux sur Emma qui jouait avec ses doudous et les cheveux de Régina. « Elle ne devrait pas avoir à subir tout ça ! Elle devrait être capable de profiter de son repas et non en souffrir, . . . » Elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. « Elle ne devrait pas avoir besoin d’une aiguille dans sa main pour rester en vie. » Finalement une larme roulait sur sa joue. « Elle ne devrait surtout porter sur sa peau les traces du mal qu’on lui a fait. »

Entendant la voix de Régina se serrer, Emma levait la tête vers le haut et voyait les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Sans Réfléchir un instant, elle se relevait et enroulait ses petits bras autour de son cou tout en enfouissant son visage contre sa peau. Un sanglot lui échappait tandis qu’elle enlaçait la petite fille.

Le silence de la chambre était brisé par un coup à la porte, Belle allait ouvrir et récupérait le plateau apporté par une de ses collègues.

Une fois ses émotions sous contrôle, Régina s’asseyait sur le lit et installait Emma sur ses cuisses avant de tirer la table vers elles. Belle posait le plateau sur la table et s’asseyait sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Régina regardait ce qui leur était apporté. « Alors mon ange, voici du chocolat chaud pour toi. » Elle rapprochait la petite tasse vers Emma puis tendait la main vers la petite madeleine. « Et ça c’est une madeleine pour toi aussi. » En sentant le corps d’Emma se raidir légèrement, Régina lui frottait tendrement le dos. « Tu n’as pas à tout manger mon ange, juste y gouter. »

Un petit signe de tête et Emma attrapait doucement la tasse. Régina attrapait sa tasse de café et prenait son petit déjeuner aussi, elle ne voulait pas stresser Emma encore plus en l’observant attentivement, alors elle discutait tranquillement avec Belle tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille.

Emma portait la tasse a sa bouche et la soulevait légèrement pour laisser le liquide effleurer ses lèvres. Emma gouttait timidement le liquide doux avec sa langue. Ce n’était pas mauvais, en fait c’était plutôt bon. Elle ramenait la tasse a ses lèvres et en prenait une vrai gorger. La sensation chaude, douce et sucrée dans la bouche la surprenait, elle aimait ça.

Elle tendait timidement la main vers le gâteau et en retirait un petit bout qu’elle mettait dans sa bouche. Contrairement au chocolat, elle profitait moins du gâteau et revenait plutôt à sa boisson.

Régina qui l’avait observé faire, souriait tendrement. « On dirait que les madeleines ne sont pas à son gout. » Belle riait légèrement.

Après quelques gorger de plus, Emma reposait sa tasse et fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose n’allait pas, elle se tournait immédiatement vers Régina.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas ma chérie ? » Demandait rapidement l’avocate avec inquiétude.

Emma ne savait pas, elle n’avait jamais éprouvé cela avant. Elle attrapait la main de Régina et la portait à son ventre.

« Tu as mal au ventre mon ange ? » Demandait Régina. Belle c’était rapproché et observait attentivement la fillette. Emma haussait un peut les épaules et Régina devenait perplexe.

Belle souriait tendrement à la petite fille désemparée. « C’est ton ventre Emma n’est-ce pas ? » Demandait-elle tendrement. Emma hochait la tête tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Chute, ça va aller ma chérie. » Elle caressait délicatement la joue de l’enfant, elle tournait la tête vers Régina. « Masser lui doucement le ventre avec des mouvement lents de votre pouce sans trop de pression. »

Régina s’exécutait sans un mot. Après un petit moment, Emma se détendait sous ses soins et se blottissait contre elle.

Belle souriait. « D’accord, alors elle ne souffrait pas vraiment. Je pense qu’elle était confuse face à la sensation d’avoir l’estomac plein. » Soulager d’avoir compris ce qui dérangeait Emma, une pointe de douleur frappait le cœur des deux femmes à la réalisation qu’Emma ne semblait pas reconnaitre la sensation d’avoir le ventre remplis.

Après avoir laissé le temps à Régina d’apaiser Emma, Belle avait ensuite débranché le tube de sa perfusion et avait reboucher le petit embout toujours fixer à sa main pour que Régina puisse la doucher sans problème. Emportant avec elle le plateau du petit déjeuné, Belle quittait la chambre avec la promesse de repasser plus tard.

Régina et Emma profitait d’un moment calme et de câlin avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ailleurs dans Boston, Kathryn c’était levé aux aurores et c’était préparé pour cette importante journée. Après avoir embrassé sa famille, elle était partie accomplir sa tâche la plus importante avec détermination. Elle c’était d’abord occupé de déposer la demande d’adoption de Régina pour la valider avant de se rendre au palais de justice rencontrer un collègue.

Elle frappait à la porte du bureau de Marc Harris, juge des affaires familiales. Elle ouvrait la porte après avoir entendu un fort « Entrer ».

« Kathryn ! » S’exclamait l’homme derrière son bureau. Il était beau, la quarantaine passée, les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts et une forme impeccable. Il souriait à la belle blonde qui prenait place sur une chaise devant son bureau. « Que me vaut cette visite ?! As-tu enfin décider de me donner une chance et venir dîner avec moi ?! »

Kathryn riait légèrement, Marc n’avait jamais cessé de flirter avec elle. Il l’avait invité peu de temps après qu’elle ait commencé à travailler ici mais elle était déjà mariée à John et était toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui. Marc avait gracieusement accepté son refus et ils étaient devenu ami même si cela ne l’empêchait pas de flirter avec elle. « Désoler Marc mais mon cœur appartient toujours à John. »

Il portait les mains à sa poitrine dans un semblant de douleur. « Ah ! tu me brise le cœur Kathryn, c’est un homme chanceux. » Ils riaient tous les deux un instant. « Que me vaux cette belle visite ? »

Sérieuse à nouveau, Kathryn se redressait sur son siège. « Je suis là pour savoir si tu pouvais m’indiquer la personne vers qui je devrais me tourner afin d’accéléré une demande d’adoption. »

Surpris par cette demande, Marc réfléchissait un moment. « Peux-tu m’en dire plus ? » Demandait-il. Kathryn semblait incertaine pendant un instant. « Secret professionnel, rien ne sortira de se bureau. »

« Bien, Régina a déposé une demande d’adoption, . . . »

« Régina, comme dans Régina Mills ? » Demandait Marc stupéfait.

« Bien sûr, Régina Mills ! » S’exclamait Kathryn sur la défensive. « Combien de Régina connais-tu ? »

Marc levait les mains dans la défense. « Désoler, j’ai du mal à imaginer la méchante reine maman. »

Kathryn soupirait tout en se calmant. « Tu devrais la voir avec Julie et Sarah et tu ne serais pas si surpris. » L’homme acquiesçait simplement de la tête. Kathryn était la meilleure amie de Régina et elle seule pouvait vraiment connaître la femme cachée derrière le masque dur et froid de l’avocate. « As-tu entendu parler des meurtres au 43 Howard avenu ? L’homme a poignardé sa femme et deux enfants ? »

Marc hochait la tête. « Oui, il ne cesse de parler du procès qui va bientôt commencer. »

« Régina était là, . . . » Marc semblait abasourdi. « Elle sortait d’un déjeuner d’affaire lorsqu’elle a vu l’homme sortir de sa maison, couvert de sang. »

« Bas merde ! » Murmurait Marc.

Un sourire triste se glissait sur les lèvres de Kathryn en pensant à la petite Emma. « Elle a trouvé les corps et aussi la seule survivante du massacre. »

Marc était accroché à chacun de ses mots. « Ont dit qu’ils étaient famille d’accueil. »

« Oui, les enfants étaient des orphelins. Régina a trouvé la petite fille cachée dans la maison, elle a pris soin d’elle le temps que les secours arrivent et a refusé de la laisser seule après ça. Ces deux-là se sont vraiment trouvés, tu aurais dû les voir ensemble. » Un doux sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Kathryn. « Régina a décidé d’adopter Emma. Seulement elles ne peuvent pas être séparer le temps de la validation du dossier, elles ne le supporteraient pas. Régina est la seule qu’Emma autorise à la touché et en qui elle a entièrement confiance. De plus, les soins d’Emma sont très importants et dureront probablement un moment avant qu’elle ne mène une vie normale. »

Marc hochait la tête en accord. « Bien, le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour obtenir cette accélération, c’est d’aller voir le juge Mc Lane, Christine Mc Lane. »

Kathryn souriait et commençait à s’agiter sur sa chaise. « Merci Marc, Je suis . . . »

Il levait la main pour la faire taire. « Attend, avant d’aller trop vite, tu dois savoir qu’avec elle rien n’est gagné. Le juge Mc Lane est la femme la plus stricte et intraitable que j’ai jamais rencontré. Si elle accepte ta demande et par la suite refuse d’accélère les démarches d’adoption alors tu ne pourras plus le faire ailleurs. »

Kathryn se redressait et parlait avec conviction. « Je ne doute absolument pas qu’elle accordera cette demande, ce que je me soucis c’est de la faire accepter de prendre ce dossier. »

Marc hochait la tête avant de tendre la main vers son amie. « Bien alors je te souhaite bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« Merci Marc, bonne journée. » Elle attrapait sa main tout en lui souriant.

« Au revoir Kathryn. » Il la regardait quitter son bureau avant de se replonger dans son travail. « Un homme vraiment chanceux. » Murmurait-il a lui-même dans un soupir.

Kathryn partait à la recherche du Juge Mc Lane.

Régina qui caressait toujours les cheveux d’Emma, brisait finalement le silence dans la chambre. Elle avait cessé de masser le ventre d’Emma lorsque celle-ci c’était enfin détendu contre elle après le petit déjeuner. Elle savait qu’Emma était obligé d’en passer par là pour manger à nouveau, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle supportait de voir cette douce petite fille souffrir encore.

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une vie pour Emma si elle devait être branché à une perfusion pour chacun de ses repas. Emma pouvait manger, elle l’avait prouvé plutôt, malheureusement cela devrait se faire dans un peu de douleur pendant quelque temps.

« Que dirais-tu d’aller prendre une douche ? » Demandait tendrement Régina. « Tu pourras ensuite porter le beau pyjama que je t’ai acheté ! » Emma levait la tête et regardait Régina avec excitation. Elle souriait devant l’émerveillement de l’enfant a la simple pensé de porter un vêtement neuf. Déposant un doux baiser sur son front, Régina posait délicatement la fillette sur le lit devant elle. « D’accord, laisse-moi déposer les vêtements et les produits dans la salle de bain avant de revenir te chercher. Ne bouge surtout pas ! » Ordonnait-elle fermement mais aussi tendrement.

Emma hochait la tête avant de prendre ses doudous et les serrer contre elle tout en observant les mouvements de Régina.

Elle récupérait le peignoir, la serviette, trousse de toilette, . . . dans le sac avant de les déposer à côté de levier dans la salle de bain. Régina s’assurait d’avoir tout ce qu’il fallait avant de revenir prendre Emma sur le lit. Elle la prenait dans ses bras et son cœur se serait pour le petit corps si frêle et fragile qu’elle tenait avec tant de délicatesse.

Au moment où elle avait franchi le seuil de la salle de bain, Emma tremblait dans les bras de Régina. « Chute, tout va bien ma chérie. » Emma se blottissait plus profondément contre sa poitrine.

Régina n’aimait pas du tout cette réaction. Elle savait qu’Emma n’avait pas peur d’elle ou du mal qu’elle pourrait lui faire alors elle était à peu près certaine que c’était la salle de bain qui l’effrayait. Elle restait debout au milieu de la pièce et berçait Emma tout en lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des mots doux a l’oreille.

Lorsque Emma reculait légèrement la tête, Régina pouvait voir les larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles. « Ne pleure pas mon ange, . . . » Son cœur se serait difficilement. Emma semblait si terrifiée à cet instant. Délicatement elle effaçait les larmes avant de poser la main sur sa joue. « Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal à nouveau Emma. Tu n’as rien à craindre ma chérie. » Elle déposait un doux baiser sur son front avant qu’Emma ne se blottisse à nouveau contre elle.

Une fois l’enfant plus apaisé, Régina la posait sur le sol et commençait à la déshabiller. Emma était toujours nerveuse et son petit corps tremblait faiblement. Une fois nue, Régina la menait jusqu’à la douche. Elle attrapait la pomme de douche et ouvrait le robinet d’eau.

Au premier bruit d’eau qui coulait, Emma sursautait et pleurait violement. Effrayé par sa réaction, Régina refermait le robinet et prenait la petite fille dans ses bras. « Chute, je suis là ma chérie, . . . Tout va bien, . . . Tu ne risques rien mon ange, . . . » Elle murmurait des mots doux et rassurants mais Emma ne semblait pas se calmer.

Régina arpentait la pièce tout en berçant Emma contre elle. Elle devait la laver, Emma n’avait pas été lavé depuis cinq jours et peut-être plus. Régina lui avait passé une serviette humide sur le corps mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait besoin d’une vraie douche. Ses cheveux étaient sales et noirs par endroit à cause du sang séché. Elle ne doutait pas que la fillette se sentirait beaucoup mieux après une bonne douche chaude, seulement Emma était tellement terrifiée et Régina n’osait même pas imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé pour l’effrayer autant.

Réfléchissant un moment afin de trouver une solution pour rendre la douche moins terrifiante, Régina posait délicatement Emma sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. Ne s’éloignant que d’un pas d’Emma, elle se déshabillait rapidement.

Un léger éclat de curiosité brillait dans les magnifiques yeux verts d’Emma. Elle regardait attentivement Régina et son corps tremblait de moins en moins.

Régina la reprenait à nouveau dans ses bras et Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre elle. Régina était surprise par la sensation de sa peau complètement en contact avec celle d’Emma. Elle se sentait plus apaisé et elle pouvait dire qu’Emma l’était aussi. Régina sentait son lien avec la petite s’approfondir et se renforcer.

En tenant Emma, elle se demandait ce qu’il aurait été d’avoir la petite fille qui grandissait dans son ventre. Comment il se serait senti d’avoir la petite blonde accrochée à son sein tandis qu’elle la nourrissait, ce premier contact peau à peau après lui avoir donné naissance et qu’elles se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Régina aimait Emma profondément et même si elle désirait avoir eu la chance de connaitre ses choses avec elle, elle savait que dans son cœur cette petite fille était la sienne et que rien ne changerait cela.

S’avançant vers la douche, Régina ouvrait l’eau et la réglait à la bonne température d’une main, tout en tenant Emma de l’autre. Elle tremblait à nouveau mais cela était beaucoup moins violent que la première fois, le fait d’être dans les bras de Régina semblait la rassurer énormément.

Une fois l’eau a la bonne température, elle se plaçait sous le jet mais ne laissait pas l’eau toucher Emma encore. Elle laissait l’eau couler le long de son bras et sur sa main. Régina relevait la main et commençait à arroser doucement le dos d’Emma qui sursautait à chaque fois et resserrait sa prise autour de son cou.

Elle continuait ainsi un long moment tout en lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurant. Une fois le corps d’Emma assouplie et qu’elle ne sursautait plus au contact de l’eau sur sa peau, Régina se reculait un peu plus sous le jet d’eau. Le corps d’Emma se crispait tout à coup et Régina pensait même qu’elle avait cessé de respirer. Puis après deux ou trois minutes, elle se détendait et reculait un peut sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Régina dans les yeux.

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais son regard semblait luire de confiance et d’amour. Régina déposait un doux baiser sur son front. « Tu n’as rien à craindre ma chérie, je ne laisserais aucun mal t’arriver à nouveau. Je t’aime Emma ! »

Les yeux d’Emma s’élargissaient de surprise, puis un magnifique sourire apparaissait sur ses petites lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d’amour et de joie. Elle posait sa petite main sur sa poitrine au-dessus de son cœur avant de la poser sur celle de Régina.

Les yeux brillant de larmes, Régina embrassait le front d’Emma. « Je t’aime aussi mon ange, de tout mon cœur. » Elles se tenaient dans les bras de l’autre et profitaient pleinement de se doux moment d’amour.

Après certain temps, Emma se reculait à nouveau du cou de Régina et la regardait un instant dans les yeux sans bouger. Régina était perplexe mais elle ne parlait pas et attendait patiemment, elle était certaine qu’Emma se ferait comprendre le moment où elle se sentirait prête.

Elle n’avait pas à attendre longtemps avant que la fillette ne porte la main sur son nez et sur sa bouche. Régina n’était pas sûre de comprendre jusqu’à ce qu’elle voie les yeux verts luirent de larmes et de peurs. « Je ne mettrais pas d’eau dans ton nez et ta bouche ma chérie, tu n’as pas à avoir peur. » Se dépêchait-elle de la rassurer.

Emma secouait la tête et les larmes roulaient finalement sur ses joues. Elle posait à nouveau sa main sur son nez et sur sa bouche avant de la placer sur sa tête et de faire comme si elle appuyait fort dessus.

Puis tout à coup cela avait cliqué, Régina venait de la comprendre. Elle regardait l’enfant avec horreur et douleur ; Emma avait peur de l’eau parce qu’on lui avait enfoncé la tête sous l’eau et probablement tenu ainsi pendant un moment.

Régina tirait Emma contre elle et la serait fort, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Comment avait-on pu lui faire cela ? comment une personne avait pu tenter de la noyer, probablement dans un bain ?

Elle berçait Emma, Régina avait autant besoin de cela que l’enfant. Elles restaient un moment ainsi à se tenir et laisser l’amour qu’elles se vouaient apaiser la douleur dans leurs cœurs.

Régina reculait Emma de son cou avant de poser une main sur sa joue. « Tu ne souffriras plus jamais comme ça ma chérie, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal à nouveau. » Emma la regardait intensément. « Je ne mettrais pas d’eau sur ton visage, je te le promets mais je dois laver ton corps et tes cheveux. Tu veux bien me laisser faire ? » Demandait-elle doucement.

Emma mordait sa petite lèvre inférieure avant d’acquiescer timidement.

Elle tirait le tabouret vers elle avant de s’y installer dessus. Régina posait Emma sur ses cuisses et la penchait lentement vers le bas tout en la retenant avec son bras dans son dos. Elle tenait la pomme de douche d’une main et de l’autre rassemblait un peu d’eau dans le creux de sa paume et mouillait délicatement les cheveux d’or d’Emma.

Les yeux verts restaient fixés sur elle, mais Régina pouvait sentir l’enfant se détendre peut a peu sous ses soins. Une fois toutes la chevelure humide, Régina éteignait l’eau avant de saisir le produit qu’elle avait acheté à la pharmacie pour elle. Elle massait délicatement le cuir chevelu d’Emma et était heureuse de la voir fermer les yeux dans le contentement. Elle faisait très attention de ne pas mettre trop de pression là où se trouvait les fils derrière son oreille droite.

Une fois ses cheveux pleins de mousse, Régina rallumait l’eau mais cette fois-ci elle plaçait le jet d’eau directement sur ses cheveux. Gardant le jet loin de son visage, Régina rinçait rapidement les cheveux d’Emma. Son corps tremblait un peu, ses yeux semblaient un peu flous et la brune se demandait si elle revivait ce qui lui était arrivé au part avant.

Une fois les cheveux rincés, Régina éteignait à nouveau l’eau et redressait rapidement Emma tout en la tirant contre sa poitrine. Elle berçait doucement l’enfant.

Elle savait que l’avenir serait probablement compliqué pendant un moment, mais elle n’avait pas imaginé à quel point. Il faudrait du temps à Emma pour ne plus avoir peur de l’eau, pour ne plus avoir peur d’être battue et tellement plus encore. Elle était prête à montrer à Emma avec amour et tendresse qu’elle ne vivrait plus jamais une vie malheureuse, maltraité et seule qu’elle avait toujours connue.

« Allez, ont fini cette douche ma chérie ?! » Un petit mouvement de tête contre elle et Régina se redressait. Elle posait Emma au sol et s’agenouillait devant elle. Elle rallumait l’eau et l’arrosait un moment afin de la réchauffer, avant de saisir le gant et y verser le savon spécial pour sa peau fragile. Régina la lavait tendrement et avec attention afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Même si les bleus pour la plupart commençaient déjà à se faner, ils restaient malgré tout visibles. Une fois complètement lavé, elle la rinçait avant de l’envelopper dans le peignoir qu’elle avait acheté spécialement pour elle.

Régina revenait dans la douche et se lavait rapidement avant de s’enrouler dans son propre peignoir et ramasser Emma. Elle menait la fillette jusqu’au lit, elle était heureuse de voir que les draps avaient été changé pendant leur temps dans la salle de bain. Régina l’essuyait rapidement afin qu’elle n’ait pas froid.

Elle récupérait la pommade spéciale pour la peau d’Emma et avant de l’habiller, Régina appliquait une petite couche de crème sur son corps meurtri. Ça sentait drôlement bon et sa accentuait la douce odeur de bébé qui émanait encore d’Emma. Régina promenait ses doigts sur une tâche de naissance au-dessus de l’os de la hanche gauche d’Emma. En la regardant de plus près, Régina était surprise de la forme qu’elle avait. Elle relevait les yeux vers Emma qui la regardait attentivement, Régina lui faisait un grand sourire. « Tu as une tâche de naissance juste là tu voies ? » Demandait-elle à la petite qui baissait les yeux sur son corps et observait la marque qu’elle avait toujours connu là.

Emma hochait la tête tout en regardant la femme pencher au-dessus d’elle.

« La tienne à la forme d’un cygne en vol. » Expliquait Régina. Emma fronçait les sourcils. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu’est un cygne ? » Demandait-elle patiemment. Emma secouait la tête dans la négation. « Un cygne c’est un oiseau, grand et magnifique. Ses plumes sont toutes blanches, il représente l’amour et la beauté. » Expliquait Régina tout en souriant alors qu’Emma regardait plus attentivement sa marque. Régina retraçait la forme de la tâche tout en l’expliquant à la petite fille. « Tu vois, c’est sa tête, son long cou, ça c’est ses grandes ailes et là c’est son corps. » Emma acquiesçait silencieusement.

Elle refaisait le même chemin que Régina de son doigt, avant de relever la tête et sourire à la femme brune aimante devant elle.

Régina se penchait vers le bas et embrassait tendrement le front d’Emma. « Ça te vas bien Emma, tu es mon petit cygne. » Emma lui donnait un magnifique sourire en retour.

Elle lui enfilait son nouveau pyjama et était heureuse de voir le sourire timide de la fillette alors qu’elle admirait les beaux papillons sur ses vêtements. C’était un pyjama noir, avec des papillons bleus et mauves un peu partout dessus.

Régina la couvrait afin qu’elle n’ait pas froid, elle récupérait dans son sac le grand pull blanc qu’elle enfilait à la petite fille. Le sourire d’Emma était doux tandis qu’elle enfouissait son visage dans l’ample vêtement et se gorgeait du parfum de Régina qui s’en dégageait. « Je vais m’habiller, tu ne bouges pas ma chérie, je reviens très vite. » Emma hochait la tête en réponse. Régina lui allumait la télé et lui mettait des dessins animées le temps qu’elle se changeait. Emma se blottissait dans le lit en serrant ses doudous contre elle. Un baiser sur sa tête et elle retournait à la salle de bain.

S’il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c’était qu’Emma ne bougerait pas une fois du lit. Beaucoup de gens auraient trouvé cela plaisant d’avoir une petite fille si obéissante et calme, mais Régina savait qu’Emma avait appris cela de la façon la plus dure et la plus brutal qui soit. Son petit cœur fragile avait été bien plus meurtri que son petit corps et Régina se faisait un devoir de ramener l’insouciance et la joie de vivre exubérante propre aux enfants dans le cœur d’Emma.

Kathryn frappait à la porte du bureau du juge Mc Lane, elle était un peu nerveuse mais aussi très déterminé. Elle avait fait une promesse à Régina qu’elle comptait bien tenir peu importe les difficultés qu’elle rencontrerait. Après avoir entendu un léger « Entrer », elle poussait la porte de la pièce et trouvait une femme aux cheveux blanc, assise derrière un grand bureau imposant.

Christine Mc Lane, juge de la cour suprême de Boston. C’était une femme connue pour être intransigeante et féroce, d’une droiture à toute épreuve, elle prenait une décision et ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Elle était connue pour être un peu froide et avec une langue acérée, elle était aussi la femme la plus déterminé et la plus honnête que vous pouviez trouver.

D’une cinquantaine d’année, elle avait les cheveux blancs, de beaux yeux verts, un sourire lumineux et une stature imposante malgré sa petite taille et son petit gabarit.

Retirant les lunettes de son nez, le juge Mc Lane saluait poliment Kathryn. « Juge Midas, qu’elle plaisir me vaux cette visite ?! » Elle ne tournait pas autour du pot et même si elle restait polie, Christine jugeait les petites discussions inutiles et ennuyeuses.

Kathryn serrait la main de la femme âgée, avant de prendre place sur le siège que celle-ci venait de lui indiquer d’un mouvement de la main. « Bonjour madame la juge Mc Lane, je suis venu vous voir afin d’obtenir votre aide. » La femme aux cheveux blancs semblait surprise par sa franchise, mais il y avait une lueur d’appréciation qui brillait dans ses yeux verts. « J’ai besoin de votre aide afin d’accélérer un dossier de demande d’adoption et on m’a dirigé vers vous. »

Christine était surprise de voir une telle détermination briller dans le regard de la femme blonde. Son dos était droit, ces épaules redressées, elle était en mission et la juge ne doutait pas qu’elle se battrait durement s’il le fallait pour mener à bien sa mission. Intrigué par cela, elle demandait plus d’information. « Puis-je en savoir plus sur cette demande d’adoption ?! » Elle était maintenant curieuse, même si son expression ne reflétait rien qu’un léger ennui.

Kathryn sortait le dossier qu’elle avait monté ce matin. Elle avait rassemblé tous les papiers concernant le dossier d’adoption qu’elle avait déposé et fait valider, elle avait également été voir le lieutenant O’Hara qui lui avait donné une copie du dossier sur les meurtres dans la maison des Devas. Elle était allée voir le docteur Howards pour avoir toutes les informations sur l’état de santé d’Emma, ainsi que la description de ses blessures.

Elle tendait le lourd dossier à la juge qui haussait les sourcils devant son épaisseur, avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et l’ouvrir.

Kathryn inspirait profondément avant de se lancer. « J’ai appris ce matin que l’affaire des meurtres dans la maison de la famille Devas faisait déjà beaucoup parler d’elle. » Le juge Mc Lane acquiesçait silencieusement tout en regardant chaque page devant elle avec grand intérêt. « Ce que tout le monde ignore encore c’est que c’est l’avocate Régina Mills qui a appelé la police pour les informés qu’elle venait de voir monsieur Devas sortir de sa maison un couteau à la main et recouvert de sang. »

La juge relevait la tête dans la surprise, elle écoutait attentivement la femme blonde en face d’elle. Elle savait très bien qui était Régina Mills.

« Régina est également celle qui a trouvé les corps de la femme et des enfants morts dans la maison, ainsi que la seule survivante, une petite fille de trois ans. » Son cœur se serait aux souvenirs de la douce petite fille qu’elle avait rencontré la veille. « Ce qui ne se trouve pas dans le dossier de l’affaire, c’est que Régina a réussi à faire sortir Emma de sa cachette et à la rassurer. Ce qui n’apparait nulle part c’est le lien incroyable et profond qui s’est formé entre elles. »

La juge était surprise de voir l’émerveillement dans le regarde de la femme assise en face d’elle. Elle était également surprise par ces propos, après tout elle aussi connaissait la réputation de l’avocate.

« Régina a pris soin d’Emma depuis qu’elles se sont rencontrées et elle ne l’a pas laissé un seul instant depuis. Régina a décidé d’adopter Emma, je ne doute pas un seul instant que son dossier serait validé, seulement elles ne peuvent pas être séparés en attendant l’accord. » La juge fronçait les sourcils, mais Kathryn ne lui laissait pas le temps de parler. « Emma ne se laisse toucher que part Régina, le docteur et les infirmières ne le peuvent seulement parce qu’elle est là pour la rassurer. Emma ne mange pas pour le moment, . . . » La juge Mc Lane prenait le dossier médical de l’enfant et lisait tout en écoutant Kathryn parler. « Elle aura besoin de soin et de patience pour manger correctement de nouveau, elle est également effrayée tout le temps. Régina lui donne tout ce dont elle a besoin et plus encore, elle lui donne de l’amour. » Kathryn regardait la juge qui lisait les papiers silencieusement et ne semblait pas vraiment réagir a tout ce qu’elle avait dit.

« Puis-je vous faire une demande ? » Demandait Kathryn après plus de silence.

Christine relevait la tête de surprise et étudiait la jeune femme devant elle. « Je vous écoute. »

« Rendez leur visite avant de prendre votre décision s’il vous plaît, vous devez les voir ensemble pour comprendre ce que je vous dis. » Kathryn savait qu’elle ne devait pas pousser la femme beaucoup plus pour obtenir son aide et par les quelques éclats dans son regard par moment, elle était certaine qu’elle prendrait se dossier avec sérieux.

Christine posait ses mains croisées sur le dessus de son bureau. « Je vais porter une attention particulière à votre dossier, mais peu importe qui est madame Mills, seule le meilleur pour l’enfant compte. » Elle parlait fermement.

Kathryn hochait la tête. « Je sais, vous vous rendrez compte que c’est également tout ce qui compte pour moi et Régina. »

La juge acquiesçait. « Très bien, je vais étudier attentivement votre dossier et je prendrais rapidement ma décision. »

Kathryn se levait et tendait la main vers la femme aux cheveux blancs. « Je vous remercie pour votre aide et . . . » Elle se pinçait légèrement la lèvre du bas, avant d’inspirer profondément. « Juste une petite information, si vous allez leur rendre visite à l’hôpital, entrez doucement dans la chambre et ne vous approchez pas d’Emma brusquement. » La juge fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion, tandis que Kathryn souriait tout à coup. « Si vous effrayez Emma, alors vous ferez face à la méchante reine et croyez-moi, peu importe que vous soyez juge suprême ou non, Régina vous brûlera vivante sans une seconde pensée. » Christine était surprise. « Bonne journée madame la juge Mc Lane. » Elle quittait le bureau rapidement.

Encore surprise par les mots de la femme, la juge gloussait tout à coup. Elle étudiait attentivement le dossier devant elle et était impatiente de rencontre Emma et Régina.

Après c’être habillé, Régina revenait dans la chambre pour trouver Emma, toujours allongé sur le lit et regardant attentivement la télé. Elle semblait si petite dans son immense pull, elle avait porté son pouce gauche à sa bouche et elle tenait ses doudous tout contre elle.

Même si elle ne doutait pas des mots de sa meilleure amie, Régina portait malgré tous en elle, la crainte de voir sa demande d’adoption refusé, ou l’accélération du traitement de son dossier. Elle ne pouvait pas s’imaginer être séparé d’Emma, elle ne pouvait pas envisager qu’elle soit envoyée n’importe où et revive tout ce qu’elle avait vécu.

Elle envisageait de téléphoner à ses parents et leur demander leur aide, mais elle craignait qu’ils ne deviennent un obstacle à ses démarches, plutôt qu’une aide. Elle devait avoir confiance en sa meilleure amie pour l’aider à garder Emma près d’elle.

Régina s’asseyait sur le bord du lit, avant de passer un bras autour du dos d’Emma qui se blottissait immédiatement contre son côté et soupirait de contentement. « Tu vas bien ma chérie ? » Demandait-elle tendrement tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux rebelles d’Emma.

La fillette relevait la tête et regardait Régina dans les yeux, elle acquiesçait légèrement.

« Que dirais-tu que je brosse cette magnifique et sauvage chevelure d’or que tu as, avant de te montrer ce que je t’ai également apporté pour t’amuser ici ?! » Elle levait son sourcil droit tout en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Les yeux d’Emma s’illuminaient et elle souriait plus ouvertement à Régina. Un petit hochement de tête et Régina récupérait la brosse à cheveux avant de s’assoir et poser Emma devant elle. Avec la plus grande douceur, elle retirait chaque nœud dans les cheveux d’or d’Emma. Une douce odeur de savon et un parfum spécial à Emma en émanaient chaque fois qu’elle les déplaçait et Régina s’en gorgeait pleinement à chaque respiration. Malgré leur humidité, les cheveux d’Emma s’enroulaient à nouveau dans ses belles grosses boucles blondes. D’un blond assez clair, ses cheveux avant une couleur presque blanche a certain endroit.

Bien brossé, les cheveux d’Emma dépassaient le bas de son dos et atteignaient ses fesses. Ils avaient besoin d’être coupés, les bouts étaient abîmés et Régina pensait qu’il devrait aussi être plus court même si elle les trouvait trop beau pour être coupé. Emma était petite et de si longs cheveux devait probablement la déranger. Peut-être en les coupant jusqu’à la moitié de son dos, Emma garderait une belle longueur tout en restant plus facile à les coiffer.

Régina avait fait très attention à ne pas toucher la cicatrice sur le côté de sa tête. La petite tête blonde devant elle avait commencé à se pencher de plus en plus vers elle vers l’arrière et Régina souriait grandement lorsqu’elle voyait ses yeux fermés et le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa petite fille aimait qu’elle brosse ses cheveux.

Régina tressait ensuite les cheveux d’Emma, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front. « C’est fini ma chérie. » Lorsque de beaux yeux verts se posaient sur elle, un doux sourire aimant lui était offert.

Emma se retournait pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue afin de la remercier. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelqu’un ayant jamais fait une telle chose douce pour elle que de lui brosser les cheveux. Tout était si nouveau avec Régina et si merveilleux. Emma redoutait le moment ou ont viendrait finalement la chercher pour l’emmener dans un nouvel endroit probablement horrible encore. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Régina, elle ne voulait pas être emmener loin d’elle. Emma avait l’impression d’avoir trouvé sa maman et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine à la simple idée de ne plus être dans ses bras.

Régina lui souriait tendrement avant de sortir du lit et d’aller chercher quelques petites choses dans son sac de voyage. Elle rapprochait la table vers le lit et y déposait le tout.

« Aimes-tu le dessin ma chérie ? » demandait Régina tout en montrant un livre de coloriage et carnet de feuille blanche, accompagné d’une boite de crayon avec plus de couleur qu’Emma n’en avait jamais vu.

La petite fille relevait les épaules, elle ne savait pas. Elle n’avait jamais eu le droit de jouer avec de telles choses, elle avait seulement obtenu une fois une vieille peluche tout abîmée et elle devait jouer sans un bruit dans un coin du salon sur le sol.

« Veux-tu essayé ? » Demandait Régina toujours avec patience. Emma acquiesçait avec plus d’enthousiasme qu’elle n’en avait montré jusque-là. « Viens ici mon ange. » Elle aidait la petite à s’installer confortablement contre le dossier du lit avant de placer la table qu’elle avait abaissé pour être à la bonne hauteur pour Emma. « Tu vois, ce sont des coloriages. Il y a déjà une image et tu dois colorier dedans pour lui donner plein de couleur, tu peux aussi ajouter d’autre dessin pour le rendre plus beau. » Emma mordait sa petite lèvre tout en hochant la tête. « Tu as des crayons de toutes les couleurs et tu choisi celle que tu veux. » Régina prenait un crayon mauve et coloriait la petite fleur sur la robe de la princesse.

Emma souriait, émerveillé par cela. Elle prenait nerveusement un crayon rouge et essayait de faire de même sur une autre fleur. C’était difficile de trouver comment bien tenir son crayon et ensuite de ne pas dépasser des lignes.

Régina l’aidait à bien tenir son crayon dans sa petite main droite. « Bravo mon ange, tu as fait une belle fleur rouge. » Emma lui souriait fièrement à ses louanges. Son petit nez se froissait parfois lorsqu’elle dépassait un peut, un petit bout de langue apparaissait lorsqu’elle se concentrait.

Régina souriait tout le temps qu’elle regardait Emma dessiner. Elle était surprise de voir la petite fille si désireuse de bien faire, pas par peur de se faire punir mais par désir de réussir. Elles passaient la matinée calmement, Emma avait dessiné une grande partie du temps avant de finalement perdre le désir de continuer. Elle avait tout ranger sur la table avant d’attraper ses doudous et de jouer avec eux sur la table. Elle faisait semblant de les faire boire avec le gobelet vide, elle les nourrissait et s’amusait à faire d’autre chose.

Régina qui avait sorti son ordinateur, c’était occupé de différent dossier de travail tout en gardant un œil sur l’enfant calme à côté d’elle.

Belle était passé rebrancher la perfusion d’Emma, elle lui avait également apporté un jus de fruit. Emma avait bu plusieurs gorger d’eau et de jus d’orange dans la matinée, à la joie de Régina. La nourriture solide était plus compliquée mais elle savait que la petite fille était sur la bonne voie de la guérison.

Le déjeuner était un moment plus tendu, même si Emma avait pris quelque bouchée de son repas, elle avait souffert de son ventre après et avait pleuré dans les bras de Régina. Des mots, de tendres caresses, un câlin et Emma c’était finalement endormi dans les bras de l’avocate pour sa sieste.

Régina avait reçu un appel de Kathryn, l’informant des progrès dans ses démarches.

Après c’être réveillé, Régina avait montré quelques jeux de réflexions qu’elle avait acheté qui correspondait à l’âge d’Emma. Elle savait qu’Emma était intelligente, mais elle avait été surprise de voir la rapidité d’apprentissage de la fillette qui semblait plus qu’heureuse de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Elles avaient passé l’après-midi à s’amuser toutes les deux.

En fin de journée un visiteur inattendu faisait son entré dans la chambre 146. Un coup léger à la porte et après un ferme entrer, une tête brune apparaissait, avant que la femme n’entre finalement dans la chambre.

« Lieutenant O’Hara, que nous vaux cette visite ?! » Demandait Régina tout en enlaçant Emma qui c’était immédiatement jeter dans ses bras en voyant qu’il s’agissait d’une inconnue.

Le lieutenant s’approchait prudemment du lit. « Bonjour madame Mills, je venais prendre des nouvelles d’Emma. » Elle souriait à la vue de la petite fille qui se cachait dans l’étreinte de Régina et tentait de la regarder légèrement. « Elle semble être en meilleur forme qu’a notre première rencontre. » Elle était heureuse d’avoir appris les progrès de la petite par le docteur.

Régina faisait signe vers la chaise à côté de la femme. « Asseyez-vous lieutenant et appelé moi Régina. » Cassandra s’exécutait sans un mot. « En effet, Emma va beaucoup mieux. Mais les choses ont été très difficile avant cela. »

Le lieutenant acquiesçait, elle avait appris par le docteur Edward la fièvre et leur crainte qu’Emma ni survive pas.

Régina baissait les yeux sur la petite effrayé et blotti contre elle, elle posait doucement son doigt sous son menton et relevait tendrement son visage vers elle. « Emma, voici le lieutenant O’Hara, elle est policière et arrête les gens méchants. » Elle caressait tendrement sa joue plus potelée qu’il y a quelques jours. « C’est elle qui a arrêté le méchant monsieur qui t’a fait du mal. Tu n’as rien à craindre mon ange, elle est gentille. » Elle se baissait et déposait un doux baiser sur son front avant de regarder à nouveaux le lieutenant qui souriait tendrement.

Cassandra pouvait voir le corps d’Emma se détendre sous les attentions de Régina. Cette femme avait réussi à créer un lien incroyable avec la petite fille. Elle regardait l’enfant qui l’observait attentivement mais avec moins de crainte, même si elle doutait qu’elle se laisserait même approché par elle. « Bonjour Emma, je m’appelle Cassandra, mais on m’appelle Cassie. » Un petit sourire timide lui était donné en réponse.

*Mon Dieu que tu es belle ! * Songeait le lieutenant tout en sentant son cœur flotter en regardant la fillette lui sourire.

« Comment avance l’affaire Devas lieutenant ? » Demandait Régina.

« Tout d’abord j’aimerais que vous m’appeliez Cassandra, . . . » Au signe de tête de Régina, elle continuait de parler. « La prison à perpétuité est la peine qu’il obtiendra. Son avocat a tenté de trouver une échappatoire, mais ses aveux sont trop incriminants pour qu’il est la moindre chance de sans sortir. »

Régina frottait doucement le dos d’Emma. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Cassandra regardait la petite Emma avec douleur et tristesse. Blotti contre la poitrine de Régina, elle jouait doucement avec ses cheveux noirs silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment cet homme avait-il pu faire autant de mal à ces enfants, comment il avait pu raconter toutes ses choses avec ce sourire satisfait, tandis qu’elle trouvait cela méprisant et dégoutant.

Voyant le regard de Cassandra, Régina resserrait instinctivement son étreinte autour d’Emma. Les yeux bleus compatissant se posaient à nouveau sur elle.

« Parce qu’il souriait et profitait pleinement de nous raconter les tortures qu’il avait infligé aux enfants. » La colère emplissait le regard de Régina. « Il ne regrettait pas ce qu’il avait fait et encore moins de tuer sa femme et les enfants. Il ne regrettait qu’une chose, . . . » Cassandra baissait de nouveau les yeux sur Emma.

Un frisson parcourait le corps de Régina tandis que son regard se posait également sur l’enfant. * Il regrettait de ne pas avoir tuer Emma aussi. * Elle était si furieuse et en même temps souffrait de ce qui était arrivé à Emma.

« Il a échappé à la peine de mort seulement parce qu’il a tout avoué, mais il n’échappera à la prison à vie pour ce qu’il a fait. » Affirmait le lieutenant O’Hara avec fermeté.

« Ce n’est pas suffisant ! » Soufflait Régina avec colère.

« Non en effet. » Acquiesçait Cassandra.

Souhaitant relever l’humeur de l’avocate, Cassandra posait des questions sur la journée d’Emma. Elles parlaient avec joie de tous et de rien, même Emma semblait apprécié le changement d’humeur tandis qu’elle jouait tranquillement avec ses nouveaux jouets. Cassandra était heureuse de savoir que la petite fille était maintenant entre les meilleures mains qui soit. Elle était aimée et protégée par Régina et si ce que la juge qui était venu la voir cette après-midi avait dit était vrai, alors Emma c’était trouvé une maman parfaite.

O’Hara avait entendu parler de la méchante reine, la terrible avocate Régina Mills, pourtant en présence d’Emma, la femme était si douce et chaleureuse. Loin de l’image froide, elle était aimante et très attentionnée. C’était une nouvelle facette de la femme qu’elle découvrait et Cassandra était encore plus admirative de Régina.

Elle était heureuse que l’horrible cauchemar que cet enfant avait vécu était fini et que l’avenir semblait merveilleux pour elle.

Elle avait quitté la petite famille peut avant que le repas leur soit apporté, tout en leur souhaitant une belle et heureuse vie. Le dîner avait été plus compliquer pour Emma qui avait vomi son repas. Le soir était toujours le moment le plus difficile pour Emma pour manger et ce soir encore plus.

Lorsque Emma c’était retourné vers Régina avec une expression particulière et portant sa main à son ventre, la femme brune avait attrapé la bassine sur la table et l’avait apporté à Emma juste avant qu’elle ne commence à vomir.

En pleur et le corps tremblant, Régina avait l’impression que la nourriture dans son estomac lui avait été arraché violemment, tellement ces vomissements étaient brutaux. Lorsque son estomac se calmait enfin, Régina essuyait la bouche et le nez d’Emma avec le chiffon humide que Belle lui avait apporté. Elle ramassait ensuite la fillette et la menait jusqu’à la salle de bain. Régina lui donnait un gobelet et de l’eau pour l’aider a se rincé la bouche avant de lui brosser les dents.

Les pleurs d’Emma cessaient lentement sous les soins de Régina, mais son petit corps tremblait encore de la violence que se qui venait de se passer, elle était également très épuisée maintenant.

De retour dans la chambre, elle s’installait sur le lit tout en gardant Emma contre elle. Régina se balançait légèrement de droite a gauche tout en fredonnant afin d’apaiser encore plus la petite fille.

Belle qui était sorti après le départ de Régina et Emma dans la salle de bain, était revenu dans la chambre. Elle tendait à Régina un biberon.

L’avocate le prenait avec confusion. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ? » Demandait-elle tout en berçant Emma contre elle.

Belle lui souriait avec douceur. « C’est un lait spécial, j’ai fait des recherches avec le docteur pour quelque chose qu’Emma pourrait prendre même lorsque son estomac est le plus douloureux. » Elle indiquait le biberon. « C’est un lait conçu pour aider à la digestion et pour apaiser l’estomac. Il est également complet et apportera à Emma tout ce dont elle peut avoir avec un repas. »

Régina hochait la tête tout en écoutant l’infirmière.

« Cela ne remplacera pas un repas et Emma doit toujours apprendre à manger normalement, mais dans les moments où c’est trop dur, ce lait devrait l’aider à ne pas souffrir d’un repas manqué. » Elle souriait en voyant Régina froncer le nez au biberon. « Ce n’est que pour le confort d’Emma, le biberon lui permet de profiter de son repas plus tranquillement que si elle devait tenir une tasse, surtout si elle souffre et tremble comme maintenant. »

Régina acquiesçait, elle baissait les yeux sur Emma dont le visage était enfoui contre la peau de sa poitrine. « Emma, chérie, regarde ce que Belle t’a apporté mon ange. » Emma relevait timidement la tête. Régina lui montrait le biberon. « Tu veux bien essayer de boire un peu de lait, Belle dit que ça fera partir la douleur dans ton ventre ma chérie. »

Emma semblait un peut réticente pendant un moment avant de hocher timidement la tête. Régina lui souriait tendrement avant de l’installer plus confortablement sur ses cuisses, elle la retenait contre elle par un bras dans son dos.

Se laissant faire complètement, Emma regardait attentivement Régina qui après une seconde d’hésitation, portait le biberon a sa bouche. Elle hésitait un moment à séparer ses lèvres avant de finalement laisser Régina poussé la tétine dans sa bouche. Après une première sucions timide, Emma fermait les yeux un instant et aspirait avec plus d’entrain.

Elle rouvrait les yeux et regardait Régina avec intensité. C’était un moment intime entre elles, Emma levait sa main gauche et la portait sur la main de Régina qui tenait le biberon. Elle ne tentait pas de le prendre ou de pousser sa main, elle voulait simplement un contacte peau à peau avec la femme qui prenait si grand soin d’elle.

Belle qui les avait regardés silencieusement pendant un moment, ému par cette belle scène, c’était éclipsé silencieusement de la chambre pour les laisser seules.

Régina était touchée par ce moment tendre entre elles. Emma semblait si ouverte et si sereine, la peur n’était plus dans son regard, seul l’amour qu’elle avait pour elle brillait dans ses yeux verts. Elle était si émue et si heureuse à cet instant avec sa belle petite fille. Le temps semblait c’être arrêté, le monde semblait avoir disparu, il n’y avait qu’elles.

Emma buvait très lentement, elle faisait une pause entre chaque gorgé. Après un moment, elle faisait une petite pression sur la main de Régina qui retirait le biberon de sa bouche. Emma n’avait pas bu autant qu’elle l’avait espéré, mais c’était toujours mieux que de ne rien avalé du tout. Elle posait le biberon sur la table, avant de baisser la tête et embrasser tendrement le front d’Emma. « Tu as bien manger mon ange, je suis fière de toi mon petit cygne. »

Elle recevait un doux sourire pour réponse.

S’installant confortablement sur le lit, Régina cherchait un film intéressant pour Emma qui était toujours blotti contre elle et ne semblait pas du tout vouloir se déplacer.

Laissant le temps à Emma de digérer son repas, Régina l’emmenait ensuite à la salle de bain pour se laver à nouveau les dents et faire pipi avant de l’installer confortablement sur le lit, la couvrir de sa belle couverture, lui donner ses doudous et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Emma s’endormait tranquillement sous les caresses de Régina dans ses cheveux. Elle se blottissait immédiatement contre la femme brune lorsque celle-ci la rejoignait dans le lit et se permettait enfin de sombrer dans un sommeil plus profond tout en sachant qu’elle était complètement en sécurité dans les bras de Régina.


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

C’était Régina qui se réveillait la première cette fois-ci, elle regardait Emma dormir paisiblement pendant un moment. Emma semblait si sereine, si paisible. Son visage était détendu, ainsi que son corps, les drames et les horreurs qu’elle avait vécues n’étaient plus là et elle ressemblait à une petite fille comme les autres.

Levant la main droite, Régina effleurait la douce joue pâle du bout de ses doigts, elle traçait le petit sourcil blond, puis le front lisse et ensuite redescendait le long de ligne de cheveux d’or pour arriver sur une petite oreille. Les yeux de Régina qui avaient suivis le parcours de ses doigts, regardaient maintenant de beaux yeux verts.

En les regardant de plus près, elle pouvait y voir des nuances de bleus mélangé aux verts et aussi quelques taches de brun, doré par ci, par là.

Souriant tendrement à la petite fille maintenant hypnotisé, Régina penchait sa tête vers l’avant et collait son front à celui d’Emma. Bougeant un peut sa tête de droite à gauche, Régina frottait son nez contre celui d’Emma qui souriait au doux baiser esquimau.

C’était un moment tendre et doux, elles profitaient pleinement de ces moments précieux entre elles, avant que le reste du monde n’éclate leur petite bulle d’amour. Elles restaient ainsi dans les bras l’une de l’autre jusqu’à ce que Belle n’entre dans la chambre avec leur petit déjeuner.

Malgré ses problèmes lors de son dîner la veille, Emma déjeunait avec plus d’appétit et de plaisir ce matin. Même si ses repas devaient être enrichi tandis qu’elle ne mangeait pas encore comme un enfant de son âge, chaque repas fait était un pas de plus vers la guérison.

Régina était d’excellente humeur ce matin, elle avait eu un merveilleux commencement de la journée avec Emma et voir le plaisir de la petite en mangeant, rendait tout plus lumineux. Régina devait malgré tout apaiser et masser le ventre d’Emma après son petit déjeuner pour soulager sa gêne.

Après un long câlin dans les bras rassurant de Régina, Emma c’était installé confortablement dans le lit et dessinait tranquillement dans son livre de coloriage.

L’avocate profitait de ce moment pour s’occuper de ses papiers et de son travail.

Il était près de 10 heures lorsque le Docteur Edwards entrait dans la chambre suivis de Belle qui poussait un petit chariot. « Bonjour mesdames ! » S’exclamait joyeusement Carmen.

Emma lui souriait nerveusement tout en se rapprochant lentement de Régina. L’avocate laissait ce qu’elle était en train de faire et se rapprochait de la petite qui se blottissait immédiatement contre elle.

« Je viens voir ses cicatrices et si tout est correcte, je vais retirer les fils. » Expliquait le docteur tout en s’approchant du lit. La petite blonde fronçait les sourcils à ses mots avant de cacher son visage contre la poitrine de Régina. « Je t’assure ma chérie que cela ne fera pas mal. » Carmen espérait à force de patiente et de douceur arrivé à gagner la confiance d’Emma. Bien sûr elle était déjà heureuse que la petite la laissait la soigner sans trop de difficulté.

Sa collègue le docteur Olivia Smith n’avait pas cette chance. La première nuit d’Emma, lorsqu’elle souffrait d’une forte fièvre, la petite fille était bien trop malade pour se rendre compte de qui la soignait et elle n’avait pas réagis aux contacte d’Olivia. Seulement lorsque sa fièvre avait suffisamment baissé pour qu’Emma soit consciente de son environnement, le docteur Smith n’avait pas pu toucher la fillette de nouveau.

Il en était de même pour l’infirmière Karen, Emma tremblait lorsqu’elles s’approchaient d’elle et se roulait en boule pour éviter tout contact. Peu importait combien de fois Régina avait tenter de la rassurer et de lui faire comprendre que les deux femmes étaient là pour la soigner, Emma ne tolérait pas qu’elles la touchaient.

Belle et elle, étaient les seules autorisées à prendre soins d’elle.

Régina installait Emma sur le lit. Carmen s’approchait et délicatement elle repoussait les cheveux d’or de l’enfant afin de regarder la cicatrice derrière son oreille. La ligne était rose et parfaitement fermée, le docteur Edwards était très satisfait du résultat. « Très bien, la cicatrice est parfaite, je vais pouvoir retirer les points. » Expliquait Carmen à Régina qui semblait heureuse de l’apprendre.

Régina repoussait ensuite le pantalon de pyjama d’Emma pour que le docteur puisse regarder son autre cicatrice. Beaucoup plus longue que l’autre, la ligne rose était un peu plus surélevée que le reste de la peau de sa cuisse pâle. « La cicatrisation ici semble être plus lente, l’infection venait probablement de là. » Expliquait Carmen tout en touchant la peau autour de la ligne rose. « Elle est bien refermé et saine donc il n’y a plus aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Régina soupirait de soulagement tout en passant une main dans les cheveux d’Emma.

Carmen se redressait et regardait l’avocate. « Je peux aussi retirer les fils maintenant. Je vais vous donnez une pommade à appliquer 2 fois par jour sur la cicatrice et Belle vous montrera comment la masser pour réduire l’enflure et l’aider à s’effacer plus vite. » Se retournant vers le chariot, le docteur enfilait une paire de gant.

Régina avait hoché la tête en silence avant d’allonger Emma sur le côté, tourné vers elle. « Il ne faut pas que tu bouges ma chérie, le docteur Edwards va retirer les fils dans ta peau. » Emma commençait à trembler. Régina lui caressait tendrement le côté de la cuisse et le front d’un mouvement du pouce tout en gardant sa main sur sa tête. « Tu n’as pas à avoir peur mon petit cygne, ça ne fera pas mal. » Elle se penchait en avant déposait un petit baiser sur son front.

Carmen se mettait en place, Belle à ses côtés pour l’aider. Un signe de tête et Régina attrapait l’arrière des genoux d’Emma pour la garder en place et son autre main était prise en étau par de plus petites.

« Très bien Emma, je vais commencer. » Se baissant, le docteur Edwards attrapait le premier nœud avec la pince et commençait à le couper avec le ciseau. Emma grimaçait à la sensation de tiraillement avant de se concentrer sur Régina qui avait mis son visage près du siens et fredonnait doucement.

Perdu dans les yeux bruns chaleureux et tendres devant elle, Emma n’avait pas senti la plupart des points retiré. La voix de Régina était magnifique tandis qu’elle lui chantait une douce berceuse maintenant.

Rapidement tous les fils étaient retirés. Le docteur passait une compresse de désinfectant pour nettoyer toute la zone avant de se redresser. « Très bien, c’est fait. »

Régina allongeait Emma sur le dos, avant de tourner sa petite tête blonde vers elle pour que son regard reste posé sur elle et non sur sa jambe. Elle posait une main sur son ventre pour la tenir en place et posait l’autre sur le dessus de sa tête pour caresser à nouveau son front avec son pouce. Elle se remettait à chanter et gardait l’attention d’Emma sur elle.

Malheureusement, la cicatrice de sa cuisse était plus sensible et Emma sursautait un moment à cause de la douleur. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et elles coulaient finalement le long de ses joues.

Régina voulait tellement prendre son mal, elle se forçait à avaler la boule qui ne cessait de reformer dans sa gorge après chaque déglutition et elle chantait pour Emma.

Une fois le dernier nœud retiré et la cicatrice nettoyé, Régina remettait son pantalon de pyjama en place avant de la ramasser et serrer Emma contre elle.

« Tu as été très courage mon petit cygne, je suis si fière de toi Emma. » Elle berçait doucement Emma tout en embrassant le côté de sa tête.

Le docteur quittait la chambre pour les laisser tranquille, tandis que Belle la suivait afin de ramener le chariot a sa place. Régina marchait un peu dans la chambre aussi loin qu’elle le pouvait sans tirer sur le fil de la perfusion toujours accroché à la main d’Emma tout en la berçant.

Les larmes d’Emma cessaient après un moment et elle se détendait dans les bras forts et rassurants de Régina. Elle aimait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et respirer la douce odeur de pomme qui émanait de sa peau. Portant son pouce à sa bouche, elle fermait les yeux et profitait de ce moment.

Après un moment qui leurs avaient paru trop court, Belle entrait de nouveau dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Elle tenait un tube de crème dans sa main. Régina se rapprochait du lit et y déposait une petite Emma déçu qui faisait légèrement la moue.

Régina souriait tout en se penchant pour embrasser son front. « Je te promet un autre câlin une fois que nous aurons fini mon petit cygne. » Un autre baiser et elle se redressait.

Malgré la douceur et la tendresse de Régina, Emma reprenait un visage neutre et masquait ses émotions. Elle avait appris qu’il ne valait mieux pas montrer ses sentiments sous peine de représailles et même si elle savait que Régina ne lui ferait jamais de mal, c’était des automatismes qu’elle avait acquis.

Le cœur de Régina se serrait, elle avait été confuse à leur rencontre par le manque de réaction d’Emma au début. Chaque fois qu’elle apercevait un début d’émotion sur son petit visage, la fillette reprenait une expression neutre rapidement. Elle commençait peu à peu à s’ouvrir et ne plus cacher ses sentiments mais Régina savait qu’il faudrait du temps pour qu’Emma s’ouvre complètement, surtout en présence d’autre personne.

Heureusement pour elle, il y avait une chose qu’Emma ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler, c’était ses yeux. Régina avait appris à lire le regard intense de la fillette et elle était heureuse de pouvoir y trouver les émotions d’Emma lorsque celle-ci les masquaient.

Belle tendait le tube à l’avocate qui l’examinait attentivement. « Vous devez en mettre sur toute la cicatrice et la faire pénétrer. »

Régina allait se laver les mains avant de prendre place sur la chaise près du lit, elle tournait Emma vers elle et baissait son pantalon pour découvrir sa cuisse. Régina mettait un peu de crème sur son doigt et la rependait le plus délicatement possible sur toute la cicatrice. Une fois la crème bien pénétré, Belle se rapprochait et posait ses mains au-dessus de celles de l’avocate pour les positionner de chaque côté de la cuisse d’Emma.

« Utilisé vos pouces pour faire une légère pression sur la peau, masser doucement dessus et autour de la cicatrice. » Elle montrait les mouvements, avant de laisser Régina le faire.

Très attentive aux moindres signes de douleur de la part d’Emma, Régina massait doucement sa peau.

A la première grimace au bout d’un certain temps, Régina s’arrêtait et regardait Emma. Bella repoussait les mèches d’or tombés sur le visage penché vers le bas d’Emma. « C’est suffisant pour le moment, faite le à chaque fois que vous lui mettrait de la crème. » Régina la rhabillait. « Il n’y aura pas de prise de sang aujourd’hui, le docteur a dit que si demain elle était mieux que celle d’hier, la perfusion serait probablement retirée. » Expliquait Belle.

Régina la regardait avec surprise et aussi inquiétude.

Emma qui avait compris que la perfusion était la chose enfoncée dans sa main, était heureuse de savoir qu’elle serait retirée. C’était douloureux parfois lorsqu’elle bougeait sa main et sa grattait aussi, elle avait hâte que Belle la retire.

« Emma se nourri, peut-être pas encore autant qu’un enfant normal, mais elle mange. » Elle souriait fièrement à la fillette qui l’écoutait attentivement. « Des compléments son ajouté a sa nourriture pour lui apporter tout ce dont son corps a besoin malgré les faibles quantités de nourritures qu’elle mange. » Elle regardait Régina qui souriait également à Emma, elle était si fière d’elle. « Le lait qu’elle a bu hier soir va lui être donné un peu plus. » Régina se concentrait sur ce qu’elle disait. « Il sera toujours un substitut à son repas si Emma ne peut pas manger et le docteur Edwards aimerait essayer de lui donner comme encas entre le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner, puis au goûter. »

Régina n’était pas certaine qu’Emma mangerait autant mais elle était prête à essayer, surtout si cela fonctionnait, elle pourrait probablement sortir plus vite de cet hôpital.

Après c’être occupé des soins habituels d’Emma, Belle quittait la chambre et reviendrait pour le déjeuner.

Régina reprenait Emma dans ses bras à la grande joie de la petite qui se blottissait immédiatement contre elle.

Le déjeuner se passait plutôt bien, Emma avait manger. Régina avait ri lorsqu’elle avait grimacé au gout de la purée d’épinards. Même si elle avait froncé les sourcils à l’apparence de sa nourriture, Emma avait malgré tout goûter et Régina l’avait félicité pour cela.

Pendant que Régina lui massait le ventre après son repas, Emma avait sombré dans le pays des rêves. Elle s’épuisait assez vite, mais c’était normal, le peu d’énergie qu’elle avait était utilisé par son corps pour se guérir et cela laissait peu de force pour faire d’autre chose. Le matin Emma s’assoupissait parfois en milieu de matinée et elle faisait une longue sieste après son repas du midi. Le soir elle était épuisé très tôt et s’endormait rapidement de bonne heure.

Pour le moment cela n’était pas un problème par ce que Emma aimait jouer calmement et faire des activités tranquilles ; tel que le dessin et les jeux de réflexions que Régina lui avait acheté.

Régina se demandait tout en regardant la petite fille endormie, comment elle serait une fois qu’elle aurait retrouvé toute son énergie. Est-ce qu’elle resterait la petite fille calme et tranquille qu’elle avait seulement vu pour le moment ? Est-ce qu’elle finirait par se sentir assez confiante près d’elle pour laisser apparaitre son côté plus turbulent et aventureux ? Est-ce qu’elle deviendrait une vraie boule d’énergie, agité et avide d’activité lui donnant la possibilité de se dépenser ?

Régina était très désireuse de découvrir plus de chose sur Emma et aussi de lui montrer toutes les plus belles choses de ce monde pour apprécier ce magnifique regard émerveillé qu’elle avait vu quelque fois déjà. Elle donnerait le monde a cette petite fille si elle le pouvait juste pour voir son beau sourire.

A son réveil et après avoir bu son lait dans une tasse cette fois-ci, Emma avait aussi profité de fine tranche de pomme. Régina avait souri en voyant la petite fille appréciée autant les pommes, elle c’était promis que lorsqu’elle la ramènerait à la maison avec elle, Régina lui ferait gouter les pommes de son jardin et toutes les merveilleuses recettes qu’elle connaissait avec ce fruit.

Emma c’était ensuite installé devant la table tirée jusqu’au-dessus du lit et elle dessinait tranquillement. La dextérité de ses petites mains était encore tremblante mais elle s’améliorait à chaque nouveau dessin.

Régina lisait tranquillement un des livres qu’elle avait apportées avec elle, lorsque le silence de la chambre était brisé par un coup à la porte. « Entrer ! » Informait-elle fermement tout en posant son marque page au centre du livre.

Emma avait relevé la tête et regardait attentivement la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir, puis le docteur Edwards apparaître. Elle allait se replonger dans son travail jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait remarqué une autre personne derrière le docteur entrer dans la pièce, puis une autre.

Posant immédiatement son crayon dans son livre, Emma se retournait rapidement et se jetait dans les bras de Régina. Celle-ci l’attrapait aussitôt et la tenait contre elle tandis qu’Emma enfouissait son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle c’était levé au moment où elle avait vu que le docteur n’était pas seul et qu’Emma se tournait brusquement vers elle.

La tenant d’un bras sous ses fesses, Régina caressait le dos d’Emma de l’autre main tout en déposant un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête sous son menton et lui murmurait des mots doux. « Tout vas bien ma chérie, je suis là. »

Fermant la porte derrière elles, les trois femmes qui venaient d’entrer, s’arrêtaient au centre de la pièce.

« Bonjour madame Mills, je me présente, je suis . . . »

« La juge Christine Mc Lane, je sais oui. » L’interrompait Régina d’une voix forte et ferme. Elle se tenait debout de l’autre côté du lit, la tête haute et les épaules relevé.

Christine était surprise par le comportement de la brune, les mots de Kathryn Midas-Thomas lui revenaient en mémoire. Christine baissait les yeux sur l’enfant blotti dans les bras de l’avocate et elle pouvait la voir légèrement trembler. Régina Mills était prête au combat pour protéger la fillette et cela se voyait clairement.

Elle avait vu la petite fille dessiner au centre du lit, elle avait levé la tête pour voir qui entrait dans la pièce et lorsqu’elle l’avait aperçu, l’enfant c’était brusquement tourné pour se jeter dans les bras de Régina.

Elle était tirée de ses réflexions par la voix basse de l’avocate. « Vous êtes accompagnée par Alicia Stanton, nouvelle directrice des services sociaux. » Régina posait son regard sur le docteur Edwards, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse dire un mot, Carmen parlait la première.

« Je suis là pour veiller au bien-être d’Emma seulement ! » Affirmait la doctoresse avec un petit sourire qui laissait savoir à Régina qu’elle était là aussi pour la soutenir.

Régina était heureuse de savoir qu’au moins une personne dans cette pièce était là pour elle. Elle savait que la juge était venue pour sa demande d’adopter Emma et elle pensait que la femme viendrait lui dire si elle validait sa demande ou non. Pour la femme avec elle, Régina était plus sceptique et peut-être plus inquiète aussi. Régina craignait qu’elle soit venue afin de prendre Emma et l’emmener loin.

Elle resserrait instinctivement ses bras autour d’Emma qui semblait sentir sa nervosité parce qu’elle s’enfonçait toujours plus contre son corps.

« Puisque les présentations sont faites, j’imagine que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ?! » La voix de la juge était stricte et forte.

Régina relevait le menton de défit. « Vous êtes là pour ma demande d’adopter Emma. » Un léger scintillement de crainte passait dans son regard à la surprise de Christine. « J’imagine que vous avez pris votre décision. »

La juge voulait réduire la tension dans la pièce, afin d’apaiser la femme et l’enfant devant elle. Elle n’était pas venue les combattre, bien sûr elle devait prendre la meilleure décision pour l’avenir de cette petite fille, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Régina pensé qu’elle était contre elle. « Pouvons-nous nous assoir ? » demandait-elle d’une voix plus douce.

Confuse pendant un moment au changement de comportement, Régina hochait simplement la tête.

Même si elle voulait garder le lit entre elles comme une sorte de rempart pour les empêcher de lui prendre Emma, Régina soupirait légèrement avant de prendre place sur lit. Emma se laissait légèrement placer sur les cuisses de Régina mais elle ne lâchait pas un seul pouce de distance entre leurs corps. Quelque chose n’allait pas, elle ne savait pas se qui se passait mais elle était certaine d’une chose, ces femmes étaient venues la prendre loin de la femme qu’elle aimait le plus dans toute sa vie.

« Bonjour Emma, . . . » Commençait la juge avant de se taire et de regarder Régina, puis l’enfant avec stupéfaction. Emma avait sursauté à ses mots et c’étaient accroché plus fermement à l’avocate.

Régina frottait tendrement le dos de l’enfant. « Chute, tu n’as rien à craindre mon ange, tout va bien. » Mais Emma tremblait toujours. Régina glissait un doigt sous son menton et relevait délicatement son visage vers elle. Elle était surprise de voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles. « Ne pleure pas mon petit cygne, tu n’as pas de raison d’avoir peur. »

Emma portait sa petite main sur la poitrine de Régina et elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade.

Comprenant ce qu’elle essayait de lui dire, Régina tirait Emma contre elle et la berçait doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Emma qu’elle se trompait, que Régina n’était pas inquiète parce que cela n’était pas vrai, elle était effrayée elle aussi.

La juge avec regardé l’interaction entre Régina et Emma, même si elle n’avait pas compris ce que l’enfant avait tenter de faire comprendre à l’avocate, celle-ci l’avait bien comprise et elle était fasciné par leur capacité à se comprendre sans un mot. Elle savait qu’Emma était muette, alors elle était émerveillée de voir leur façon de se parler.

Relevant les yeux sur les autres, Régina respirait profondément avant de parler à nouveau. « Elle comprend que quelque chose se passe et que cela est important. Elle ne comprend pas ce que c’est, mais elle a peur que vous ne l’emmeniez. » La juge et l’autre femme se redressaient sur leur siège. « Je pourrais tenter de vous convaincre avec mille raisons pour laquelle vous devez accepter ma demande de l’adopter. Je pourrais essayer de vous raconter toutes sortes de choses pour vous montrer que je suis le meilleur choix pour elle mais la seule bonne raison pour laquelle vous ne devez pas nous séparer, c’est que je l’aime de tout mon cœur. » Régina baissait les yeux sur Emma qui avait relevé la tête vers elle et la regardait avec amour. « Je prends déjà grand soin d’elle et tout ce que je souhaite c’est continuer de le faire pour le reste de ma vie. C’est une merveilleuse petite fille qui mérite d’être aimé et choyé et de ne plus jamais avoir peur, avoir mal et se sentir seule. »

Emma lui offrait un sourire larmoyant et Régina se penchait vers le bas pour lui embrasser tendrement le front.

Emma se tournait légèrement dans les bras de Régina pour regarder les femmes dans la chambre. Même si elle avait peur, elle voulait faire savoir ses sentiments pour cette merveilleuse femme qui la tenait avec tant de tendresse et de soin.

Elle portait la main à son cœur avant de la poser sur celui de Régina.

L’avocate souriait amoureusement à la petite fille. Voyant la confusion chez les deux femmes, elle décidait d’être la voix d’Emma pour qu’elle se fasse entendre. « Elle vient de dire qu’elle m’aime. » Expliquait Régina.

La juge, qui était heureuse de pouvoir communiquer avec Emma, se penchait en avant tout en lui souriant. « Je comprends ma chérie. J’aimerais te poser une question ; aimerais-tu avoir la chance d’avoir un papa et une maman, avoir une famille ? »

Emma fronçait les sourcils avec ce qu’il semblait être de la colère dans les yeux, avant de s’apaiser et de se mordre timidement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains emmêlés avec celles de Régina, avant de regarder à nouveau la juge.

« Tu n’as pas à avoir peur ma chérie, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sans avoir des ennuis. » Précisait la juge qui étudiait attentivement ses réactions. Elle voulait être certaine que Régina n’influençait pas les actions de la petite fille de quelque manière que ce soit.

Emma enroulait presque tout le bras de Régina entour d’elle et se blottissait contre elle, tout en gardant la juge dans son champ de vision.

Régina, Carmen et Alicia regardaient Emma avec confusion, elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu’elle essayait de dire, mais Christine avait très bien compris. Elle souriait à la fillette intelligente. « Tu as déjà une maman n’est-ce pas ?! » Elle souriait à l’éclat de surprise dans le regard brun intense de Régina qui baissait immédiatement les yeux sur la petite dans ses bras.

Même si Emma craignait un peu la réaction de Régina à ses sentiments, elle relevait malgré tous la tête et tout en lui souriant, elle hochait la tête en accord avec les mots de la juge.

Un doux sanglot échappait aux lèvres de pleines de Régina dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle relevait Emma pour la regarder face à face. « Je t’aime de tout mon cœur Emma et pour moi tu es ma petite fille ! » S’exclamait-elle avant de la tirer contre elle et la serrer fort.

Se reculant un peut, des larmes roulaient aussi sur les joues d’Emma, mais ce qui coupait le souffle de Régina, c’était son incroyable sourire qui illuminait aussi ses yeux.

Emma prenait la main de Régina qu’elle posait sur son cœur et portait sa propre main au-dessus du sien. « Je t’aime aussi mon petit cygne. » Elles se souriaient et se regardaient attentivement, perdu dans le merveilleux moment qu’elles partageaient.

Réticente à briser ce moment d’amour, Christine se raclait la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Lorsque Régina et Emma tournaient la tête vers elle, elle leur souriait avec excuse. « Que dites-vous de rendre cela officiel ? »

Régina inspirait de surprise avant d’attraper Emma par la taille et de la soulever en l’air. La petite fille la regardait avec stupéfaction, elle souriait ensuite en voyant la joie de Régina. « Quant dit-tu mon amour, tu veux que je devienne ta maman et que nous soyons une famille ? Tu veux rester avec moi pour toujours mon petit cygne ? »

Emma riait tout en hochant la tête, elle n’avait pas besoin de voix pour partager sa joie et son excitation a la pensé d’avoir Régina pour maman.

Régina la redescendait et la serrait dans ses bras. « Cela semble parfait madame la juge ! »

Alicia sortait le dossier d’adoption d’Emma qu’elle avait rempli au préalable. « Alors il vous suffit de signer ce dossier et votre adoption sera officielle ! » Régina s’approchait de la table qui avait été approché, elle examinait le dossier attentivement.

Emma qui avait les bras autour du cou de Régina et la tête posé contre sa clavicule, soupirait de contentement et de joie. Elle avait une maman, une vrai et merveilleuse maman qui l’aimait et prenait déjà si grand soin d’elle. Elle aurait une maison et elle appartiendrait aussi à une famille.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu’était la vie de famille normal et comment les choses seraient mais elle était certaine d’une chose, . . . Elle redressait la tête pour regarder le visage de Régina. C’était que sa maman veillerait toujours sur elle quoi qu’il arrive. Se redressant, Emma déposait un doux baiser sur la joue de Régina.

Surprise l’avocate regardait sa petite fille qui avait un regard si profond et ému. Elle embrassait tendrement son front. « Tu seras heureuse mon petit cygne, je passerais le reste de ma vie à m’en assurer. » C’était une promesse qu’elle avait l’intention de tenir.

Christine comprenait maintenant pourquoi la juge Midas avait tenu à ce qu’elle les rencontre avant de prendre sa décision. L’amour que ces deux-là se portaient, était si grand et si bouleversant. Bien plus que dans les mots ou les gestes, c’étaient dans leurs yeux, un amour infini pour l’autre brillait dans leur regard. Elle avait pratiquement déjà pris sa décision avant d’entrer dans cette chambre. Les récits qu’elle avait entendu de la part du lieutenant O’Hara, la secouriste Alice, le docteur Edwards, Belle French, . . . Toutes les personnes qui avaient été en contact avec Régina et Emma. Tous avaient dit la même chose ; Régina Mills avait pris soins de l’enfant à l’instant même ou elle l’avait trouvé et Emma n’avait accordé sa confiance qu’a elle seule et ne désirait qu’elle.

« Souhaitez-vous changer son nom ? » Demandait la juge en revenant dans la conversation.

Régina regardait sa fille un moment en silence. « Que penses-tu de ; Emma Cora Mills ?! » Demandait Régina à la petite fille. « Cora est le prénom de ma maman. »

Emma souriait fièrement à sa maman qui semblait très désireuse d’avoir sa réponse. Elle hochait la tête, fière de porter le prénom de sa nouvelle grand-mère. Régina lui souriait encore plus si c’était possible et Emma voulait faire sourire sa nouvelle maman comme ça pour toujours.

Régina regardait la juge Mc Lane. « Emma Cora Mills ! » S’exclamait-elle fièrement.

Alicia faisait les modifications sur le dossier, tandis que la juge s’occupait des papiers qu’elle avait apporté elle aussi. Après plusieurs signatures et papiers rempli, les deux femmes remettaient à Régina un dossier complet qui déclarait officiellement Régina Mills mère et tutrice légale d’Emma Cora Mills.

Alicia et Christine félicitaient la nouvelle maman. Tandis qu’elles s’appétaient à partir, Emma tendait sa petite main vers la juge Mc Lane.

« Madame la juge ! » S’exclamait Régina.

Christine se retournait surprise, Régina avait le regard poser sur sa fille. Christine baissait les yeux sur l’enfant qui la regardait timidement. Une petite main relâchait la chemise de Régina et un petit doigt se tortillait vers elle. La juge était amusée par les actions de la fillette, elle s’approchait d’elles tout en souriant. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir son petit rire, Emma était vraiment trop adorable.

Les joues légèrement rouges et d’une grande timidité, Emma s’éloignait de la poitrine de sa mère pour se pencher vers la juge et déposer un délicat baiser sur sa joue avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère.

Touché par un tel geste, Christine posait sa main sur l’arrière de sa petite tête blonde et caressait tendrement ses cheveux d’or. « De rien ma chérie, je te souhait tout le bonheur du monde petite Emma et une vie remplie d’amour maternel. » Elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci pour tous, . . . » Commençait Régina.

« Christine ! » Précisait la juge tout en serrant la main tendue de la brune.

« Merci pour tout Christine ! » S’exclamait Régina avec reconnaissance.

Les deux femmes quittaient la chambre et l’hôpital, heureuses que la journée se terminait si bien.

Carmen s’approchait et souriait tendrement à la nouvelle petite famille. « Félicitation a toutes les deux ! »

Les sourires de Régina et d’Emma étaient si brillants et beaux. Leurs cœurs étaient gonflés d’amour et de joie. « Merci docteur Edwards, je ne doute pas que vous avez fait partie de la décision. »

Carmen secouait la main. « Non, j’ai simplement fait part de la vérité et de ce que j’avais été témoin. Vous êtes une excellente mère Régina et vous avez aimé cette petite fille plus que n’importe qui. C’est vous qui avez réussi cela, seulement vous ! » Ces mots étaient fermes et passionnés.

Une larme roulait sur la joue de l’avocate émue. « J’ai eu tellement peur qu’ils m’empêchent de l’adopter. » Avouait-elle finalement. Bien sûr intellectuellement parlant, elle savait qu’elle avait toutes ses chances de pouvoir adopter Emma, mais dans son cœur, elle aimait tellement Emma, qu’elle n’avait pas pu empêcher cette petite pointe de peur de la perdre, d’apparaître.

Carmen qui comprenait très bien ses craintes, posait une main chaleureuse sur l’avant-bras de la femme. « C’était impossible, qui conque pose les yeux sur vous peut voir l’amour inconditionnel que vous partagez et vous séparer aurait été la chose la plus terrible qui soit. »

Régina hochait la tête silencieusement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration apaisante. « Maintenant qu’Emma est ma fille, j’aimerais savoir si vous seriez d’accord pour devenir sa pédiatre attitrée ?! » Demandait-elle sérieusement.

Carmen était heureuse et touché par la demande de Régina, elle avait espéré pouvoir continuer à suivre Emma et la voir s’épanouir dans sa nouvelle vie. « J’en serais honoré ! » S’exclamait-elle.

Elles parlaient un peu plus longtemps d’Emma, avant que le docteur Edwards s’excusât et retournait s’occuper de ses patients. Emma c’était finalement assoupis dans les bras de Régina, toutes ses émotions l’avait épuisé. Confortable et chaleureuse dans les bras sûrs et réconfortants de sa maman, elle c’était endormie sereinement.

Régina c’était installer sur le lit, elle ne voulait pas encore reposer sa fille, sa fille ! les mots étaient si merveilleux et bouleversants en même temps. Elle était devenue maman. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Dans quelques jours elle rentrerait à la maison avec Emma et elles commenceraient leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

Régina attrapait son téléphone et composait un numéro. Après deux sonneries, la personne à l’autre bout de la ligne décrochait. « Je suis maman ! » S’exclamait-elle sans salutation.

La joie et le bonheur résonnaient dans sa voix. « Oh mon Dieu ! Félicitation Gina ! » S’écriait Kathryn.

Régina n’avait pas encore perdu son sourire. « La juge Mc Lane et Alicia Stanton sont partis il y a une demi-heure maintenant et j’ai officiellement adopté Emma ! » Son corps bourdonnait d’excitation, elle avait envie de le crier sur les toits.

« Je n’en doutait pas un seul instant Gina ! » Elle était si heureuse pour sa meilleure amie et avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec sa nouvelle nièce. « Peut-ont passer vous voir ?! »

« Bien sûr ! » Elle voulait partager avec Kathryn comment c’était passé sa rencontre avec la juge et les actions d’Emma. Elle voulait fêter cette merveilleuse nouvelle avec sa meilleure amie, avant de l’annoncer à sa famille. Emma était sa fille maintenant et rien ne changerait cela.

« Très bien, nous serons là pour 18 heures, a plus tard Gina. »

« A plus tard Kath ! » Elle raccrochait et regardait sa fille toujours endormie sur elle. Heureuse de voir Emma paisiblement endormie, Régina retournait à son livre dans l’attente du réveille de son cygne et de l’arrivée de leurs prochains visiteurs.

A son réveil, Emma avait gardé le contact physique avec Régina. L’avocate comprenait le besoin de sa fille à rester près l’une de l’autre et probablement sa crainte que tout cela n’était finalement qu’un rêve.

Régina c’était installé près de la petite fille et gardait son genou en contact contre le côté de la cuisse d’Emma. Elle donnait volontaire tout ce dont sa fille avait besoin, mais plus que cela, elle aussi avait besoin de se contact étroit avec l’enfant.

Malgré le livre dans ses mains, l’esprit de Régina était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle songeait au jours à venir et lorsqu’elle ramènerait la petite chez elle. Elle se posait beaucoup de question et réfléchissait à tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour que sa fille soit confortable dans leur nouvelle vie.

Elle était tirée de ses pensées par de petits coups contre la porte de la chambre. Emma se tournait vers elle et se blottissait immédiatement dans ses bras. « Entrer » s’exclamait-elle.

De nombreuses personnes entraient dans la pièce et Régina pouvait sentir l’énergie bourdonnante venant d’eux. Avec un grand sourire, elle se levait du lit et s’approchait de Kathryn qui lui souriait grandement. « Félicitation maman ! » S’exclamait Kathryn tout en prenant la mère et la fille dans ses bras.

Emma sursautait au début et resserrait ses bras autour du cou de Régina avant de se détendre dans l’étreinte douce de la blonde. « Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! » Elle déposait un baiser sur la joue de Régina avant de caresser tendrement l’arrière de la tête d’Emma. « Bienvenu dans la famille ma chérie. » Emma tournait la tête pour regarder timidement la femme exubérante. Kathryn lui souriait chaleureusement, puis lui embrassait tendrement la joue rougie.

Régina souriait chaleureusement à sa meilleure amie. « Tu es de nouveau tata maintenant. » Le sourire lumineux qu’elle recevait en réponse réchauffait son cœur. Régina baissait les yeux sur sa fille. « Je suis certaine que tu vas devenir la nièce préférée de tata Kathryn bébé ! »

Emma relevait la tête et regardait sa mère avec espoir, elle aimait bien la femme blonde et elle pouvait voir que la femme était importante pour sa maman. Regardant Kathryn, Emma hochait timidement la tête.

Elle se rapprochait et embrassait tendrement la joue de la petite fille. « Tu es déjà ma nièce préféré mon ange. » Murmurait Kathryn avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Emma lui souriait timidement mais ses beaux yeux verts brillaient énormément.

« J’aimerais te présenter tes cousines, mes filles. » Commençait Kathryn tout en faisant signe aux filles d’approcher. « Voici Sarah la plus grande et sa petite sœur Julie ! » Sarah ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Julie avait au contraire les cheveux bruns de son père mais les yeux bleus de sa mère. « Les filles, voici votre petite cousine Emma. »

« Bonjour Emma ! » Saluait Julie avec énergie.

« Bonjour Emma. » Sarah était plus timide que sa petite sœur.

Régina souriait tendrement aux fillettes. Emma leur faisait timidement signe de la main, avant de se blottir à nouveau dans le cou de Régina. « Elle est très timide, il va lui falloir un peu de temps les filles. » Elle se baissait pour embrasser les filles.

Maintenant la partie la plus difficile allait venir. Inspirant profondément, Régina regardait John qui se tenait maladroitement à l’entrée de la chambre. « Emma, . . . » Lorsque la fillette relevait la tête et la regardait, elle faisait signe vers l’homme grand et fort devant elle. « Voici ton oncle, tonton John. »

Régina avait senti sa fille se raidir dans ses bras et s’accrocher plus fermement à ses vêtements. Elle savait qu’il allait falloir du temps à Emma pour apprendre à faire confiance aux différents hommes qui feraient partie de sa vie.

John qui voyait la peur dans le regard vert de l’enfant, s’approchait un petit peu mais gardait une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas l’effrayer encore plus. « Bonjour petite Emma, je suis heureux de te rencontrer. » Blotti contre la poitrine de Régina, il pouvait voir une certaine méfiance dans son regard et John sentait son cœur se serrer à la pensé du mal qui avait dû lui être fait pour faire naître une telle peur en elle. « Nous t’avons apporté un cadeau, tu veux bien que je te le donne ?! »

Emma levait la tête vers sa maman qui lui souriait avec encouragement tout en hochant la tête. Elle regardait à nouveau l’homme qui semblait gentil et hochait timidement la tête.

Régina prenait place sur le lit et installait Emma sur ses cuisses.

John s’approchait et tendait le paquet a la petite fille nerveuse qui le prenait timidement. Il la regardait arracher doucement le papier. Ses petits yeux s’élargissaient lorsqu’elle regardait la boîte contenant une tablette interactive violette. Elle relevait la tête vers sa maman et montrait le jouet avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, c’est très jolie bébé. » Elle embrassait le front de sa fille et lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

Emma regardait la boîte un peu plus avant de sourire timidement à la famille Thomas.

« Nous pouvons lui montrer comment s’en servir tata ! J’en ai une aussi à la maison. » S’exclamait Julie avec excitation. Sarah hochait la tête en accord avec sa sœur.

Régina leur souriait chaleureusement. « Je suis sûr qu’elle aimerait ça, n’est-ce pas Emma ? » La petite blonde hochait la tête timidement.

Emma regardait sa tante et agitait son doigt vers elle.

Kathryn riait doucement tout en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle elle c’était assise. « Oh ma chérie, . . . » S’exclamait-elle tendrement. « Tu es vraiment trop douce pour mon cœur. » Elle s’abaissait devant l’enfant et laissait la petite fille déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle tournait la tête en l’embrassait tendrement. « De rien Emma, je suis heureuse que ce cadeau te fasse plaisir. » Elle déposait un autre baiser sur sa petite joue rouge avant de retourner s’asseoir.

« Comment tu sais qu’elle dit merci ? » Demandait curieusement la plus jeune de ses filles.

Kathryn tirait Julie vers elle et la tenait par la taille. « Parce que chacun des bisous d’Emma sont très spécial et donné à peu de personne ma chérie. Chacun de ses bisous sont également sa manière de dire quelque chose. »

Julie réfléchissait un instant avant de regarder la petite fille nerveuse sur les genoux de sa tante. « Comme quand je fais un bisou pour dire je t’aime ?! »

Kathryn souriait tendrement à sa fille. « Oui ma chérie. » Julie hochait la tête avant de s’approcher de la petite fille qui venait d’embrasser sa sœur sur la joue.

Emma déposait un baiser sur la joue de Julie et celle-ci lui rendait avec plaisir. « De rien Emma ! » Elle était heureuse de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Emma s’agitait nerveusement sur les genoux de Régina avant de regarder timidement l’homme assis à côté de sa tante. Elle mordait sa petite lèvre et agitait légèrement son doigt vers lui.

John était surpris par son geste, il comprenait ses difficultés et ne lui en aurait pas voulu si elle n’avait pas osé le remercier aussi. S’approchant lentement pour ne pas l’effrayer, il s’accroupissait devant la petite fille tremblante.

Régina avait été surprise du geste d’Emma, elle s’apprêtait à le remercier pour elle, pourtant Emma lui avait demandé de s’approcher. Elle regardait la scène silencieusement, ne voulant pas arrêter l’élan de sa fille.

Emma regardait John dans les yeux un moment, elle avait souvent vu quelque chose dans le regard des autres qui lui tordait le ventre et l’avertissait de se méfier de la personne. Contrairement à toutes les personnes qu’elle avait rencontrées jusque-là, ces quatre-là étaient de la famille de sa maman et des personnes importantes pour Régina. Sa maman ne lui avait pas dit de s’éloigner donc cela voulait surement dire qu’elle ne risquait rien prêt de lui.

Malgré sa taille imposante, il y avait quelque chose de doux dans son regard, quelque chose qui calmait un peut sa peur. Espérant que maman la protégerait s’il tentait de lui faire du mal, Emma se penchait finalement vers l’avant et déposait un baiser aussi léger qu’une plume sur la joue étonnement douce de tonton John.

Les trois adultes avaient retenu leur souffle et étaient émus par la scène devant eux. Régina embrassait la tête de sa fille lorsque celle-ci se reculait après la baiser. Elle était fière d’Emma et lui souriait grandement lorsque de petits yeux verts se posaient sur elle.

John était profondément touché par le geste, il pouvait imaginer combiens cela avait demandé beaucoup de confiance de la part de l’enfant pour faire cela. Les yeux brillants de larmes, il caressait délicatement une petite joue rouge. « De rien ma chérie, je suis heureux que ton cadeau te plaise Emma. » Il se penchait en avant et posait un doux baiser sur sa tête avant de se relever et de retourner à son siège.

Emma faisait un câlin à Régina le temps d’apaiser ses émotions, tandis que Kathryn ouvrait la boite et sortait le jouet.

Après un moment, le petit cygne se retrouvait assise sur le lit, avec une fille Thomas de chaque côté d’elle qui lui expliquaient comment utiliser la tablette éducative. Elles s’amusaient toutes les trois et ne prêtaient plus attention aux adultes prêt d’elles.

Régina regardait sa fille avec amour, elle était fière d’elle et tellement heureuse de la voir jouer avec ses cousines comme n’importe quel enfant. Elle savait que le chemin serait long pour ramener une vie normale à Emma, mais chaque pas en avant était une victoire qu’elle chérirait.

Ils les regardaient jouer un moment en silence avant que Kathryn ne parle enfin. « Je ne pensais pas qu’elle aurait embrassé John. »

Regardant sa meilleure amie et son mari, Régina laissait apparaître sa surprise. « Pour être honnête moi non plus. Elle a réagi si mal chaque fois qu’un homme c’est approché d’elle. Je m’apprêtais à dire merci pour elle lorsqu’elle agité son petit doigt. »

« J’aurais compris si elle ne l’avait pas fait tu sais et je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. » Régina lui souriait avec remerciement. « En plus ce petit geste est vraiment trop craquant ! » Il imitait le mouvement du doigt d’Emma pour demander à quelqu’un d’approcher. Elles riaient de ses singeries.

« Ça et ce regard timide sont trop mignons ! » Ajoutait Kathryn. « Honnêtement je ne peux même pas imaginer lui dire non. » John hochait la tête en accord avec sa femme. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes Gina. »

Régina levait son sourcil droit. « Oh et pas vous ?! »

Kathryn et John secouaient la tête en même temps. « Non, ton rôle est d’élever et d’éduquer cette petite, nous c’est de la gâter ! » Affirmait John tout en souriant grandement.

Régina riait légèrement en sachant qu’Emma serait une petite princesse avec ces deux-là. Elle soupirait finalement d’acceptation. Elle était aussi certaine qu’une fois que sa fille avait conquis les cœurs du reste des membres de sa famille, elle serait finalement une petite reine. Après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu, Régina pensait qu’elle méritait tout l’amour d’une famille.

« Je songeais à présenter Emma a toute ma famille au dîner de dimanche. » Elle regardait sa fille jouer tranquillement sur le lit. « Ça risque d’être un moment difficile pour elle de se retrouver entourer de tant de monde, mais je pense que se sera plus facile que de les voir les uns après les autres. » Elle avait réfléchi à la manière de la présenter à sa famille et elle savait qu’une fois que le mot serait passé qu’elle avait adopter un enfant, ils voudraient tous voir Emma.

Kathryn réfléchissait un instant. « Je pense que tu as raison, de cette façon tu n’auras qu’à partager son histoire qu’une fois avec tout le monde. Vous pourrez ensuite profiter du temps ensembles pour vous adapter à cette nouvelle vie à deux. »

Régina hochait la tête en accord. « Vous viendriez avec nous dimanche ? » Elle n’était pas prête à faire face à toute sa famille seule. Emma aura probablement besoin de sa force et elle avait besoin de s’appuyer sur quelqu’un aussi.

« Bien sur Gina, nous serons là pour toi et Emma. » Affirmait John.

Se sentait plus calme, Régina leur souriait avec reconnaissance. « Merci, j’appellerais mes parents demain pour tout organiser. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne viendraient pas un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi ? Ont pourraient passer un peu de temps tous ensemble avant de devoir partir ?! » Elle savait que Régina serait une boule de nerf avant le dîner et en étant avec elle, Kathryn espérait qu’elle pourrait l’apaiser suffisamment.

Régina savait ce que son amie faisait et elle était reconnaissante. « C’est une excellente idée. »

« Quand Emma est-elle libéré ? » Demandait Kathryn.

« Le docteur Edwards va lui retirer sa perfusion demain, elle veut la garder sous surveillance pendant un jour ou deux pour voir si elle ne fait pas de rechute. Si tout va bien, nous pourrons probablement rentrer à la maison samedi. » Elle espérait que tout irait bien afin qu’elle puisse ramener Emma à la maison et . . . Régina fronçait les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne s’élargissent d’horreur.

Confus de la réaction de Régina, ils allaient lui demander ce qui n’allait pas mais étaient coupé par son gémissement.

« Non ! Je n’ai rien pour Emma à la maison. » Elle passait une main sur son visage. « Elle n’a pas de chambre, de vêtements, de . . . »

« Calme toi Gina. » S’exclamait Kathryn brusquement. Après que Régina ai pris une profonde inspiration, Kathryn parlait de nouveau. « Tu as encore trois jours avant de la ramener chez toi, avec ton cerveau d’organisatrice, je suis sûr que tu peux préparer ça ! » Elle souriait aux roulements d’œil de sa meilleure amie, elle avait taquiné Gina toute sa vie sur sa manie de tout organiser.

Régina réfléchissait un moment pour envisager tout ce qu’elle aurait besoin de faire pour tout préparer pour la venue d’Emma. Elle soupirait lourdement devant une vérité qui lui déplaisait grandement. « Je devrais au moins être parti de l’hôpital pour presque la journée entière si je veux que tout soit prêt. » Elle regardait sa fille. « Je ne peux pas laisser Emma seule aussi longtemps. »

« Je peux rester avec elle. » Offrait Kathryn.

Régina la regardait un moment silencieusement. « Tu devras être là probablement vendredi matin jusque tard dans l’après-midi. » Kathryn agitait la main en roulant des yeux. « Je ne l’ai jamais laissé aussi longtemps et ça pourrait être difficile. » Régina ne pensait pas qu’Emma ferait de crise de colère ou quelque chose du genre, elle pensait que la petite se renfermerait sur elle-même et pourrait même pleurer pendant un bon moment. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Emma ainsi mais elle avait besoin de préparer sa chambre et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin avant sa venue à la maison.

« Je comprends qu’elle pourrait ne pas supporter cette séparation mais je serais là pour elle et elle ne sera pas seule. » Kathryn attrapait la main agitée de sa meilleure amie. « Nous garderons contact tout au long de la journée et tout se passera bien, j’en suis certaine. »

Régina lui souriait avec remerciement. « Je vais tout organiser demain pour que tout se fasse au plus vite vendredi. Je vais voir avec Maria pour qu’elle soit là aussi, de cette façon je pourrais m’occuper de tous les achats pendant qu’elle gérera les ouvriers à la maison. » Elle commençait déjà à tout organiser dans sa tête pour que tout se passe le plus efficacement et le plus rapidement possible vendredi. Elle ne tolèrerait pas un seul accro dans son plan qui la garderait loin d’Emma plus longtemps que prévu.

Ils parlaient un peu plus longtemps de l’organisation de vendredi, avant que la famille Thomas ne quitte l’hôpital avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt. Emma avait salué les filles avec plus d’aisance, elle aimait beaucoup ses nouvelles cousines. Elle avait dit au revoir à Kathryn et le baiser à John avait été donné avec plus de confiance.

Le dîner se passait beaucoup mieux ce soir-là et Emma avait manger sans trop de difficulté une petite soupe de légumes et de la compote en dessert. Après un doux massage de son ventre, Régina avait emmené Emma aux toilettes, se laver les dents et c’était installé sur le lit.

La visite de tant de personne aujourd’hui avait épuisé la petite fille et elle c’était endormi avant la fin du chapitre que Régina lui lisait.

Elle avait gardé Emma sur elle un moment de plus pour profiter d’elle avant de l’allonger sur le lit et de la couvrir. Un baiser sur sa petite joue et Régina c’était installer sur le fauteuil pour lire un peu plus. C’était vers 11 heures qu’elle rejoignait Emma dans le lit et que la petite se blottissait immédiatement dans ses bras.

Encore un autre réveille, cette fois-ci par Emma qui c’était éveillé avant Régina. Cela devenait leur petit rituel, la première éveillée, caressait tendrement le visage de l’autre jusqu’à ce que ses yeux s’ouvrent. Elles s’embrassaient et restaient un moment l’une contre l’autre à se faire un câlin.

Régina adorait ces moments doux et intimes entre elles et elle ferait tout pour les garder dans leur nouvelle vie. Un petit rituel du matin pour commencer chaque journée avec le cœur empli d’amour et de chaleur.

Un coup à la porte et cette nouvelle journée commençait avec l’arrivée de Belle qui tenait le plateau du petit déjeuner. Son sourire ensoleillé illuminait la pièce, Régina et Emma la saluaient avec joie.

Belle faisait une rapide prise de sang à Emma avant de les laisser manger tranquillement. Après avoir laissé le temps à Emma de digérer un peu, Régina emmenait la petite fille pour une nouvelle douche. Moins difficile que la première fois, Régina devait malgré tout rejoindre Emma pour la rassurer. Cela prenait beaucoup de temps mais elle ferait tout ce qu’il fallait pour rassurer Emma. Elle se demandait combiens de difficulté elle rencontrerait pour lui faire apprécier le bain et elle espérait un jour lui apprendre à nager.

Régina était déterminée à faire disparaître cette peur de l’eau chez Emma, sa fille manquerait beaucoup de chose. Elle ne profiterait pas de la mer et du plaisir de nager dans l’eau saler. Elle serait également incapable d’aller à la piscine et de profiter de toutes sortes d’activité aquatique et de parc.

Lorsqu’Emma serait un peu plus grande, Régina s’imaginait emmener sa fille au spa et passer une journée mère/fille, comme sa mère avait fait avec elle. C’était de très bon souvenir qu’elle avait avec sa mère et Régina désirait en faire de même avec Emma.

Elle avait déjà réfléchi à trouver un psychologue pédiatrique pour aider Emma à partager et à guérir de son passé. Même avec tout son amour pour elle, Régina doutait de pouvoir l’aider comme un professionnel le ferait et elle voulait le meilleur pour sa petite fille. Régina avait décidé d’attendre un peu, elle voulait qu’Emma emménage d’abord dans sa nouvelle maison et s’adapte à sa nouvelle vie avant.

Une fois habillé dans un autre beau pyjama, Régina aidait Emma avec sa tablette et lorsqu’elle se débrouillait seule, elle allait s’occuper de l’organisation de demain.

« Résidence Mills, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demandait une voix professionnelle.

Régina souriait légèrement. « Bonjour Maria, c’est Régina. »

« Je commençais à me demander si tu avais disparu ! Tu ne sembles pas avoir été à la maison depuis un moment. » S’exclamait la femme à l’autre bout de la ligne.

Régina ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. « En effet, je suis passée en coup de vent il y a trois jours à la maison mais je ne suis pas rentré depuis une semaine, . . . » Régina était surprise, elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle était à l’hôpital avec Emma depuis si longtemps. « Ça fait une semaine, je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte. »

Maria fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « Que se passe-t-il Régina ? » Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

Régina souriait tendrement à la femme inquiète. Maria était devenu sa femme de ménage il y a plusieurs années maintenant et de relation de travail, elles étaient passé à une relation plus personnelle. Maria était comme une seconde maman qui s’assurait que Régina ne se perdait pas trop dans son travail et mangeait. Elle venait deux jours par semaine mais c’était suffisant pour veiller sur le bourreau de travail qu’elle était. Lorsque ces réprimandes ne suffisaient pas, Maria contactait Cora qui savait comment se faire obéir. Avec ses deux-là, Régina était sous étroite surveillance.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu t’asseyes Maria. » Un soupir et elle entendait la vielle femme tirer une chaise.

« Là, je suis assise, maintenant raconte-moi tout Régina Mills. » Sa voix était autoritaire, mais douce.

« J’aimerais que tu gardes pour toi tout ce que je vais te dire Maria, j’ai déjà prévu de l’annoncer à ma famille dimanche. » Un oui de Maria et Régina se lançait. « Je suis maman, . . . » Une inspiration brusque était le seul bruit venant de l’autre ligne. « J’ai trouvé une petite fille dans une maison, l’homme avait tué sa femme et les deux orphelins qu’ils hébergeaient. »

« Dios mio ! » S’exclamait Maria d’horreur.

« Emma a été blessé mais elle a réussi à se cacher et je suis la première à l’avoir trouvé. » Régina regardait la petite fille qui jouait calmement à l’autre bout de la pièce sur le lit. « Elle s’est accrochée à moi et je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule alors je l’ai accompagné à l’hôpital. J’ai appris qu’elle était également orpheline et qu’elle avait été gravement maltraité. » Une larme roulait sur sa joue et elle respirait profondément afin de maitriser ses émotions. « Je suis tombé amoureuse de cette petite fille Maria, elle est si douce et si belle. Je ne peux pas me séparer d’elle alors j’ai fait une demande pour l’adopter et grâce à l’aide de Kathryn, Emma est devenue ma fille hier. »

Maria était sans voix, elle avait imaginé que Régina c’était peut-être finalement trouvé une petite amie, ou avait décidé de prendre du temps pour elle, mais certainement pas cela. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait la petite fille. « Félicitation querida, je suis impatiente de rencontrer ta petite fille. »

Régina soupirait de soulagement. « Elle sera peut-être libérer de l’hôpital samedi. J’ai besoin de ton aide Maria. »

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demandait la vielle femme avec sérieux.

« Rien n’est prêt pour accueillir Emma à la maison, je vais m’en occuper demain mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. » Expliquait Régina tout en se remémorant son plan. « J’aurais besoin que tu sois à la maison demain toute la journée pour surveiller le personnel qui viendra installer la chambre d’Emma. Je vais faire tous les achats et envoyer tout à la maison, tu devras simplement diriger le rangement. » Elle savait que sa gouvernante était un petit chef et qu’elle mettrait chacun des travailleurs au garde à vous.

« Aucun problème querida. » Maria les mènerait à la baguette.

« La chambre à côté de la mienne devra être complètement vidé, ainsi que la salle de bain. Les déménageurs seront là tôt demain matin. Une équipe arrivera peut après et s’occupera de tout installer dans la chambre. Je me dirigerais directement vers les magasins pour acheter la chambrer et tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour Emma. Les achats seront apportés au fur et à mesure. » Régina parlait rapidement, elle voulait ne rien oublier. « Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui s’occupe de sa salle de bain et de ses affaires de toilette. »

« Bien sûr ! ça va être une journée bien rempli ! » Maria avait écrit tout ce que Régina lui avait dit et elle serait à la maison en avance pour s’organisé.

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser Emma trop longtemps. Kathryn sera avec elle pendant mon absence, mais je veux tout faire le plus rapidement possible pour revenir au plus vite près d’elle. » Elle ne voulait pas laisser Emma si longtemps mais si tout se passait comme prévu, la maison serait prête à leur retour et elle n’aurait pas à s’inquiéter de devoir courir partout une fois Emma rentrer. Tout ce qui lui resterait à faire, serait de prendre soins d’Emma et de l’aider à s’installer dans sa nouvelle vie.

« Ne t’en fait pas, tout se fera sans accros et tu retrouveras rapidement ta petite fille ! » Elle se faisait un devoir de l’aider du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Si quelqu’un commettait une erreur, dieu les protégeait parce qu’elle savait que Régina les détruirait et elle serait là pour l’aider.

« Merci Maria, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Elle était reconnaissante du soutient qu’elle avait. « Je te ferait parvenir toutes les informations sur les différentes entreprises qui seront là demain. »

« De rien querida. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t’aider. » Elles parlaient un peu plus longtemps de l’organisation de demain, avant que Régina promette de ramener une photo d’Emma pour qu’elle puisse la voir. Elles se saluaient avant de raccrocher.

Heureuse que tout se passait bien pour le moment, Régina rejoignait Emma sur le lit et jouait un peut avec elle. Elle voulait profiter du temps qu’elle avait avec la petite avant de devoir se séparer le lendemain pour une journée agitée.

Belle revenait plus tard dans la matinée pour retirer la perfusion de la main d’Emma. La prise de sang était bonne et le docteur Edwards voulait voir comment Emma irait en la nourrissant normalement. Régina savait que si Emma perdait beaucoup de poids et n’en reprenait pas par la suite, alors son bébé resterait plus longtemps dans cette chambre d’hôpital.

Le docteur Edwards avait également parler d’autre moyen de nourrir Emma, mais elle espérait ne pas en arriver là. Elle pourrait toujours être nourri par intra-veineuse, mais le docteur devrait placer un cathéter sous la peau de sa poitrine pour cela et Emma serait brancher régulièrement à une perfusion.

Le docteur Edwards avait également parler de la pose d’une sonde stomie, dans le cas d’Emma directement dans ses intestins. La nourriture serait directement envoyée dans ses intestins par la sonde et permettrait donc d’augmenter la quantité de nourriture ingéré le temps qu’elle puisse remanger normalement.

Régina ne voulait pas en arriver là, c’était des techniques invasives et probablement gênante pour sa fille. Bien sûr si Emma avait besoin de tel extrémité pour la garder en bonne santé, elle accepterait mais elle espérait encore ne pas avoir besoin de ses choses.

Les prochains jours seraient déterminant quant à l’avenir d’Emma et Régina resterait très attentive à la santé de sa fille.

Tenant son doux amour contre sa poitrine, Régina embrassait tendrement le haut de la tête d’Emma et priait à qui voulait bien l’entendre de veiller sur son bébé et de l’aider à guérir.


End file.
